


With Fire and Iron | Draco Malfoy

by daixuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Reincarnation, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daixuki/pseuds/daixuki
Summary: "I hate you."Diana sat on her couch, covered in silk and laces. She was dressed for bed, but her unyielding purple eyes and straight posture told otherwise. She had seen it, the anger boiling over. It was just like before when they were still naive children prancing around with wooden sticks, playing with brooms, and reading books filled with fairy tales. Six years have passed, wooden sticks became lethal weapons, brooms became means of escape, and books were precious mines of jeweled intelligence. But the consistency of Draco Malfoy's anger remained.His dark grey eyes glared menacingly through the moonlight seeping down through the windows. They were focused on one point, one person."I hate you," he repeated.A tear trickled down his ashen cheeks. "I hate that I love you."* * *She never expected after dying at the age of 16 that she would wake up inside the world of Harry Potter.Reincarnated into the body of a foreign witch princess with the knowledge of the events about to befall Hogwarts, she does everything she can to stop the tragedies to happen.However, she is no hero.She's a villain.philosopher's stone━━deathly hallows© daixuki_, 2020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	1. Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfic I decided to change things: one, the russian imperial family is still alive and they're pureblooded witches and wizards. two, she won't be friends or going on adventures with the golden trio and three, this is a slow burn fanfic. fourth, some scenes will belong to the movie while others the books--so that i can have creative freedom with the plot. I tried my best to write the character's personalities as close to the canon.
> 
> I'm not russian or know anyone personally so all the things i have written about the country is based on my own research and english is not my first language. if things are inaccurate, please feel free to educate me so that i can deliver accurate and good quality chapters!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my spontaneous urge to write a HP fanfic during a school night :').

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story contains undiagnosed mental illnesses and sensitive issues. as the story progresses, characters from the harry potter series as well as my oc will show signs of depression, post-traumatic stress disorder, anxiety, etc..

**_She wasn't supposed to be here._ **

Soft white curtains danced in the air as the wind caressed them gently. Light streamed through the window as the morning sun made the raven-haired girl's long eyelashes fluttered across her freckled pink tinted cheeks. Her piercing purple eyes lazily moved around her bedroom, a light sigh coming out of her pink lips.

"Princess?"

 _It wasn't a dream_ , she thought. She was still in a castle, in a place so unfamiliar yet strangely felt like home.

"Is Princess awake?"

The pale girl gingerly sat up in her canopy bed, the pristine white sheets ruffling under her, and stared at the house-elf standing in front of the double-doors of her massive bedroom.

She smiled at the little creature, "yes I am awake, you may go now. Thank you for waking me up Flinn."

The creature bowed and turned to follow its mistress's order.

Once the door shut, she flopped back on her back with a groan. She wished, begged, even prayed that this was all just a dream, a terrible one and soon she would be able to wake up to see her actual bedroom that only covered ¾ of the room she was currently in but it never happened. Days have passed ever since she woke up in this place with no recollection of who she was. The only thing she could remember, however, is that she was 16 years old when she died. The memory of her passing was fuzzy to her and whenever she tried to remember, all she could hear was the unmistakable sound of water.

And now, she was here.

Where exactly _here_ was? 2 days ago, she noticed a letter with a distinctive letter H in its wax seal on her desk, she quickly realized why this place felt familiar, how mythical creatures were walking around the hallways and how she managed to make a book float with her bare hand.

She was in a novel. She actually reincarnated into a novel and what was worse, she was in the world of "Harry Potter".

She grabbed her pillow and whined in it, muffling the odd sound. She couldn't believe it, she didn't _want_ to believe it. Although she wasn't really a fan of the series and only knew about it because her best friend was obsessed with it, she knew enough that the story wasn't a happy one. At least, before the happy ending, it wasn't.

The purple-eyed girl sat up and walked towards her window sill to look out through the vast forest of her new home. Soon she will be leaving and attending Hogwarts, the place where most of the story took place, and become an official student there.

She didn't know what her role was exactly, she never heard of a purple-eyed girl noble ever being mentioned, surely she would be because of her unique eyes however that wasn't the case. After she woke up and sobbed in her father's arms because of the utter confusion she was in which also alerted her family member she does not recall anything, he told her everything about herself--whose body she was in to be more precise.

Princess Diana Valentina Romanov.

The 11-year-old sickly daughter of Grand Duke Romanov who was just in a few weeks ago battling for life on her deathbed. Diana remembered her 'father's' face when she saw her, err, Diana alive and awake. She remembered his worn-down face, teary eyes, and a warm smile that rivaled the sun periodically shining down on her big windows. She remembered the prickles of pain in her heart when he was crying tears of joy for Diana, his daughter, not for _her_. She felt like a thief, stealing this beautiful young girl's life however, at the same time she knew it wasn't her fault. She did not ask to be here and didn't even know _how_ she got here.

Thousands of questions ran through her weary mind, yet not a single answer to appease them.

A soft knock on the door caught her attention and soon, it opened to reveal her father, dressed in the usual expensive attires that made him look exceedingly intimidating to anyone, but the smile on his face blew the impression away.

"Father," the small girl softly called as she made her way to her father's open arms, her white sleeping gown's skirt billowing behind her.

"Ina!" His arms held her preciously and safely cocooned her in his big arms. The feeling of such tenderness made Diana tear up, it's been so long since she felt affection from a family member. Granted he wasn't her birth father, but for the real Diana's sake and his, she'll welcome it despite the heartache burning inside her.

"Is your work done father?"

The man nodded his head as he kneeled in front of his beloved daughter, his hands tenderly enveloping her small ones. "I asked for a temporary leave so I'll be all yours for the whole week."

The little girl's face brightened up significantly. "Really?!"

Duke Romanov chuckled heartily, his heart painfully contracting lightly as the face of his daughter overlapped with another's. "We'll do whatever you want, Ina. After all, you're leaving next week and I want to spend whatever time we have left with you."

With a huff, her father took Diana into his arms and carried her to her walk-in closet. "Now, let's get you dressed for the day, princess."

She wasn't supposed to be here yet here she was and as her father closed the door behind them, she knew she's not going anywhere.

As if she had a choice.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing as it usually does whenever the calendar strikes the first of September. Diana was standing beside her father, dressed to perfection with her low-heeled black shoes and dark dress that contrasted her pale skin and made her unique purple eyes appear more noticeable than usual.

Parents and children couldn't help but glance at the father and daughter duo with how they effortlessly exuded an air of importance and how breathtaking their appearances were. Diana didn't mind the attention, she embraced it since she never had the ability she wished she had to make people notice her like the body she transmitted into did--and God knows she needs a confidence boost for what's to come.

"Remember, my princess," her father murmured to her as they embraced once again before she hopped on the train, not returning to him for 4 months. "You are a Romanov, you have ancient and royal lineage in you so stand tall and proud. Whoever gives you trouble, make sure to return it to them 10 times back."

The sound of footsteps of different sizes and weights overlapped with one another as people started to enter the train.

"Also, don't forget to send me a message every week," Duke Romanov whispered as he grasped his little girl in his arms, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

Diana's eyes watered at the sight of her strong and intimidating father tearing up. She didn't want to leave her father alone in a big palace wherein every nook and cranny held memories of her and her mother but knew she had to. She only prayed that time would pass quickly into December so she can return home into her father's arms again.

She placed her hand on his cheek, a watery smile on her face. "I will, father, I promise. Don't forget to take care of yourself as well."

He kissed her on her forehead, lingering for a moment, wishing that time would rewind when she was merely the size of his hand. Safe and cocooned in his arms, where she was meant to be.

"I'll see you on Christmas break, father."

"Be safe," he replied before he watched his precious little girl walk away.

* * *

Diana was trying to find a compartment to be alone in, not particularly in the mood to socialize with anyone. She passed by the trolley of sweets and decided to buy some to calm the waves of anxiety in her--the effect of being away from her father when she abruptly bumped into someone, causing their book to drop onto the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She bent down and dusted away the dirt off the book.

"Watch it--"

The boy's voice halted as Diana lifted her head, her purple eyes captivating grey ones. His breath got stuck in his throat as he stared at her, wondering what the hell was a person this captivating was here.

"Here," she said. She watched as the boy's face slacked with astonishment snap out of his daze and cover his mistake with a cough.

"Yes, well--thank you," he stammered out.

"No problem, have a nice day!" The smile she showed blinded almost everyone with how bright it was. It made every boy and girl alike turn and give their attention to the beautiful girl that walked--more like floated--down the aisle.

"Who was that?" Draco muttered, not really expecting an answer but his childhood friend, Vincent Crabbe answered nonetheless.

"I have absolutely no idea."

Diana on the other hand, was oblivious to the attention she was getting _again_ because she was too focused on trying to find a place to sit that gave a view of the show. Eventually, though, she finally found Harry Potter, the Weasley siblings, and Hermione Granger sitting in a compartment so she sat down near them, giving her the perfect opportunity to hear and watch everything.

Ron Weasley cleared his throat and recited as he waved his wand about, " _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._ "

Diana snorted as nothing happened, the old rat staying unbothered and away in dreamland.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Diana's eyebrow furrowed with how fast the little girl spoke. She was 16 years old--technically-- but even at her age could barely say full sentences without at least one stutter amidst it. The girl's tone of voice also irritated her, hearing it from her instead of her best friend's impersonation made it 10 times worse. Also, wasn't practicing magic outside of Hogwarts forbidden?

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

 _And so it begins,_ she thought bitterly to herself and took a bite out of her chocolate. She absentmindedly listened to their conversation, nitpicking what she already knew and what she didn't which wasn't a lot. She borrowed the whole book series from her Pottermore obsessed friend when she ran out of reading materials so she knew quite a lot already.

Then, a certain blonde and pale boy with two others flanking his sides disturbed her view.

_Wait, is he. . .?_

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

 _Shit_.

Although Diana endlessly complained about how she didn't like 'Harry Potter'--she enjoyed the story but it wasn't her favorite much to her friend's annoyance. She _hated_ the bully. The nasty things he said made her furious. It wasn't until reading the 6th book, her view on him changed. Her heart thumped louder than it usually did, seeing a favorite complex character of hers in the flesh, more so when she realized he was the one that she bumped into just a few moments ago.

 _Have to admit though, the gelled back hair look isn't working well for him._ Diana grimaced and continued to munch on her chocolate frog as she watched the drama unfold.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

If it was possible, Diana would be eating popcorn while wearing 3D glasses instead of chocolate right now.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

It wasn't until Ron's rat bit one of Draco's friends on the finger did the fight simmer down as the three boys left. The whole situation made Diana want to burst out laughing but had to cover her mouth to avoid the characters' attention.

She sighed, leaning her head unto the window as her eyes gazed out of England. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She'd spend months theorizing and planning but no matter how much she prepared, a thousand unpredictabilities could emerge and mess everything up.

She groaned.

Life really is a bitch that has a kink of fucking her over.


	2. Hogwarts

**_Diana never doubted how big Hogwarts was however she still managed to be surprised and stared in awe at the gigantic building._** Being able to climb up the stairs, walk past the ancient doors and see the numerous moving paintings solidified that she was here, alive, and living the dream of many fans of the novel. She didn't exactly know what to feel but one thing for sure, she felt _scared_. Scared that she might die in a few years, scared that she'll watch innocent people die, scared that she wasn't home--where she belonged.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Diana's purple eyes made a sweep around the mass of students and in doing so, caught the eyes of some people before they quickly turned away, one of them being a pair of grey ones.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

The competitive beast inside her perked up from the mention of a challenge. Although she wasn't the toxic competitive type, the thought of winning would always and forever be her guilty--not really--pleasure.

The intimidating lady left to handle some things which gave the other first years the opportunity to murmur to each other. The scene made Diana conscious of how out of place she really was. Everyone had at least someone to talk to while she didn't. Quietly, she stood there as people whispered, not being fully aware that the excitement of attending Hogwarts wasn't the only topic they were gossiping about.

"Purple eyes. . ."

"Who is she. .?"

"Is she a veela. .?"

Murmurs and whispers turned into gasps and hitched breathes as ghosts appeared through the wall. Diana watched with fascination at the entities.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?" One of them said as the still frozen students stared back.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Seeing as though none of her schoolmates' brains were functioning right then, she nodded to the ghosts.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start," Professor McGonagall interrupted, her voice sharp as ever. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Diana's feet moved at the lady's command and managed to squeeze in between two boys who both stared at the young beauty shamelessly however the girl herself was busy admiring a different beauty as they entered the Great Hall. Thousands of candles floated above them in mid-air with 4 long tables filled with students underneath. The rest of the first years were ushered near another table where Diana knew Dumbledore and his staff sat.

Near her, she heard Hermione whisper to Harry, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." With that, Diana looked up towards the ceiling and true to the smart witch's words, stars that she could have mistaken were real, were shining brightly.

The first years watched in anticipation as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front and a patched up and dirty hat on top of it. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

_"You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Great Hall burst into applause as the old thing bowed to the four tables with each sat students of the 4 different houses and went rigid once again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Diana heard Ron whisper to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

She tried her best to remain impassive at the mention of Fred Weasley but didn't have time to dwell much on the thought when the Head of the Gryffindor House started reciting names.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

One by one, the first-year students standing dwindled as the 4 houses' tables erupted in cheers for their new members. Diana's eyes wandered once more and absentmindedly listened to the chatter and shouting of names. As Hermione was called, she had a sudden urge to look up and sweep her eyes around the crowd.

And she did.

Purple met grey.

Draco Malfoy stared at her with an arched brow, the look befitting of the arrogant Slytherin Prince. She was clueless as to why he was staring at her so she merely set her gaze back on the hat but it didn't take long for her to catch his gelled back blonde hair once again when he was called.

_Even his walk is arrogant,_ Diana thought as the hat that barely touched his head yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

His proud face soon disappeared as he went to join his companions at the Slytherin table.

More names were called until finally, the moment Diana has been waiting for, Harry Potter's name was yelled.

"Potter, did she say?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

"Hmm," murmured the hat in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

By how Harry's hand gripped the edges of the stool, Diana knew he was chanting in his mind not to be placed in Slytherin. She snorted at the notion.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into claps and shouts in celebration with the fact that _the_ Harry Potter was in their house.

"Romanov, Diana!"

Her body froze at the call of her name and seeing that she was the only first-year left to be sorted.

"Wait. . _Romanov_?"

" _Bloody hell_ isn't. .?"

"Woah, purple eyes. . ."

She could feel the sweat starting to form in her tiny hands however the voice of her father overpowered the panic.

_"You are a Romanov, you have ancient and royal lineage in you so stand tall and proud."_

She exhaled and went up the small steps to sit on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed above her head. Everyone watched in anticipation at the beautiful young girl, it was so silent a pin drop could be heard.

"Hmm. . . Intelligent I see. . .Quote the cunning and resourceful one as well. . .Your soul, however, is very peculiar. . ."

Diana froze at the mention of her soul. Could it be that the hat noticed she wasn't the original inhibitor of the body? Regardless, she continued to whisper a mantra in her mind, begging the hat to see her will and act accordingly.

" _Ah_ well, alright if that is your wish."

Diana held her breath.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't clap or shout in glee as his fellow Slytherins did. Entranced by a girl he barely met and just knew _now_ her name. He felt disgruntled at his behavior, not liking the way these emotions grew out of control. He was a Malfoy, one of the sacred 28 purebloods with high authority over the wizarding world. What would his father say if he saw him being _bewitched_ by this girl?

He watched with a conflicted expression as Diana stepped down to sit amongst them, her place just a few seats away from him giving him the perfect view to see her smile and greet their housemates.

He was getting irritated, for some unknown reason and that in itself amplified his irritation. Diana seemed to feel his glare at her and looked at him, purple meeting grey. Her eyes were wide in confusion which she had the right to be seeing as Draco stared at her as if she was the scum on his freshly polished shoes, knowing full well she barely interacted with him.

_He couldn't possibly be mad about the train incident,_ her conscience said to her. She was polite and barely even did anything to warrant such animosity. Then again, he was 11 years old in this timeline and she recalls that he was an immature bully, so as the more mature--and older one--between them, she simply smiled politely and turned away.

Diana was thankful for the strange hat that she got sorted into Slytherin since it was part of her plan. In order to lessen the tragedies that were to come, she needed to get close to the people with the most information about Voldy Mcnonose's plans. Also, to hopefully knock some sense into everyone's brains about their prejudices. Mainly, of the Slytherins, since they were treated like villains and many of them had no choice but to become ones simply because of the close-minded opinions of adults and fellow schoolmates have force-fed into them.

Her eyes drifted towards Harry Potter and his two best friends, to the Weasley twins, to Cedric Diggory, to Dumbledore--who was giving his welcoming speech--Severus Snape and finally unto Draco Malfoy who was now chatting with Theodore Nott instead of giving her another withering glare. Her heart clenched for the future everyone will be facing and the sheer fear manifesting around it. She had the knowledge of what's to come and she knew she will never forgive herself if she didn't do anything about it.

But first, she needed to get stronger.

* * *

Before Diana was reborn into her current body she had never tasted what luxury was. She belonged to a middle-class family, not too poor but not too rich either. Just had enough money to get by and didn't delve deep into her wants for expensive things. However, after about 3 months of living as a princess, she was somewhat used to the rich life. After all, she did live in a palace that belonged to the Emperor's brother, a grand duke.

So, when she entered the Slytherin common room, she looked around with observation instead of awe.

She already ate dinner and all that was left was a couple of hours until bedtime. Her trunk was already tucked away neatly underneath her bed and had met some of her roommates--Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass being two of them.

Yet again, she was alone and had no one to talk to. Everyone had already formed their own groups. She didn't particularly mind since it was the same during her past life and to mingle with kids with her being mentally 4-5 years older wasn't something she looked forward to doing so she thought it would be best if she doesn't. She wasn't known for her unwavering patience for younger kids and immaturity before she died.

Diana was peacefully sitting on a velvet green chair in one of the corners of the room, reading an 'Introduction to Magic: For Beginners' book that she made her father buy for her on top of her school books when a shadow blocked the fire's light that helped her read.

Her purple eyes looked up and clashed with steel grey ones but he wasn't alone. Beside him were his group of friends: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, his two bodyguards that Diana couldn't remember the name of, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

"Can I help you?" Her soft voice that held neither British nor Scottish accent flooded the blond boy's ears.

"So it's true then," he drawled out, voice dripping in arrogance. "You are related to the House of Romanov?"

The young girl smiled and to the keen eye seemed to hold something hidden in it. "And if I was?"

Draco smirked and held out a hand, just like when he introduced himself to Harry Potter. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Unlike on the train, there was no Ron Weasley to interrupt him with a snort nor a Potter to reject his handshake. There was only Diana and without a moment's hesitation, she gingerly took the outstretched hand.

"Romanov, Diana Romanov. Do you mind introducing me to your companions?"

Before he could oblige, however, his dark-skinned friend took a step forward and like Draco, stuck out his hand. "Blaise Zabini at your service, your highness."

Instead of a handshake, the male kissed the back of her hand in greeting. From the corner of her eye, she could see the platinum blond beside them was not pleased and to her amusement, Blaise's grin grew knowing full well of his friend's irritation.

_I like this one_ , Diana chuckled to herself.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass and beside me is Pansy Parkinson, we're your roommates," the blonde beauty from their leader's right side said and mentioned to the smiling short-haired girl beside her.

Diana smiled and slightly bowed her head in greeting, "Yes I remember."

"This is Theo," Draco motioned to the boy next to Daphne, "Crabbe and Goyle," doing the same form of introduction towards the two tall boys directly behind him, the same ones she saw on the train when he confronted Potter.

Diana was thankful now that she was of higher status than all of them, which made her job to get close to them much easier. She had to play her cards right, act elegant and poised so that they could see that she was above them and that she should be treated as such--all so that they would listen and follow her when the time comes.

To become a leader, let them choose you by acting like one.

"Well, it's lovely to meet all of you," she glanced at the big clock beside her seat and stood up with her book tucked in her arms in front of her. "However seeing as how late it is getting, I should get ready for bed."

The raven-haired girl turned to her two roommates. "I'll see you two upstairs," she then smiled at the whole group, "may you all have a nice evening."

They moved so that she could walk past them and all of them watched as her robe fluttered behind her until it was gone when she climbed the stairs.

"Well that went well," Theodore remarked, still staring where she was last seen.

* * *

When Diana was alone in her shared room all ready for bed, she looked through her trunk and brought out fresh parchments and a newly-bought quill. She never used the old writing pen in her past life and worried for a moment if she had to re-learn but it seemed that despite not being the real owner of the body, it still managed to remember on its own how to write.

_Dear Father,_

_Hogwarts really is as magnificent as you have told me however I can't help but wish I was at home with you. I terribly miss your hugs and to be honest, I don't feel quite comfortable yet here. I know over time this feeling shall pass and I hope it does soon. Also, I was sorted into Slytherin! I have met some of my schoolmates already but I wouldn't call them my friends yet since it is only the first day._

_I hope you're doing well, father. Make sure to give Uncle and Big Brother my love and remember to take care of yourself. I promise to make you proud!_

_Love always,_

_Diana Romanov_


	3. Slytherins

**_The next morning, she was greeted with the whole Slytherin group waiting for her in the common room._** At first, she didn't realize they were waiting for her and continued to leave to get to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. It wasn't until they surrounded her and walked with her, Draco Malfoy coincidentally ended up walking beside her did she realize their intentions.

She was quite confused about his behavior, seeing as he did glare at her last night during the Welcoming Feast and now he was acting all chummy and close to her. However, she didn't show it and continued on strutting across the hallways, her chin held up high and back straight. She greeted whoever made eye contact with her with a gentle smile, her amusement spiking with the array of different reactions they replied with.

"I hope we all have the same classes, wouldn't you agree, Princess?" Pansy asked from her left as they grew closer to the big doors of the Great Hall.

"It would be nice to see familiar faces, yes," she hummed in reply.

The young girl sat down on a seat and immediately, the others followed. Diana watched her pack of puppies who were eager to be close to her with an amused smile. They reminded her of her baby cousin who favored her amongst everybody else in her family. He would follow her around their house whenever his family visited and hung unto whatever piece of her clothing he could get on. The smile she had on turned into a sad one. She'll never be able to go back to her old life and the thought made her melancholic.

"Your schedules," a monotone voice drawled from behind her. She looked up to see Professor Severus Snape, the Head of the Slytherin House.

A piece of parchment was placed before her, beside her still empty plate. With a tap of her professor's wand, words started to appear on the once blank paper.

"Do avoid being late to your classes," he said before he turned away from us, his robe swishing almost violently in the air.

"Oh!" Daphne exclaimed in front of her after peering over to look at Diana's schedule. "It seems every class you have will have at least one of us with you, Princess."

She smiled in delight, "That's reassuring and please do drop the honorifics. Inside these walls, I'm a student and I'd appreciate it if you all would call me Diana."

The weight of her words didn't go unnoticed. To be able to call someone of royalty by their first names was a blessing and privilege only given to those they considered as close friends. Nicknames, on the other hand, were only exclusive to family members and lovers.

"H-how could we do that, your highness," Pansy nervously squeaked out.

Diana simply gave her signature smile at the blushing girl, "I insist."

The action seemed to cause her blush to deepen.

This did not go unnoticed by Diana but decided to not comment on it. She sipped on her coffee and continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but find the situation entertaining. His godfather was making a fool out of Harry Potter, serving him right after denying his invitation to be friends with him.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Professor Snape's ever-lovely voice drew out.

From beside the popular celebrity, Hermione raised her hand eagerly waiting to showcase her intelligent brain, making Draco scoff. Behind him, sat Diana with Blaise by her side earnestly writing notes.

"Aren't you a good student," Blaise teased, not even bothering to lower his voice.

"I am aiming for the top after all," she lied without her eyes leaving the parchment. Her goal was to study as much as she can and get a grip on this world's logic and practices. Sure she had years ahead of her but she was not going to waste the time given to her and make every single moment count.

He snorted, "Good luck with that, it seems know-it-all Granger is aiming for the same thing."

Her purple eyes moved towards the poofy-haired muggle-born and saw the disgruntled expression after she was, yet again, denied the opportunity to answer a question aimed for Harry.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Before Hermione could fully burst out the answer despite not being called, another's voice interrupted the tense air.

"They're the same thing."

The class stared at the girl dressed in black and green, her hand raised but unlike Hermione's, hers was not as outstretched. Harry Potter's eyes widened at the pretty girl's eyes gleaming, so unusual yet stunning at the same time.

"Correct, Ms. Romanov and sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel, and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant as Ms. Romanov has answered, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone, aside from Diana quickly rummaged through their things and rushed to write down notes. She didn't need to since she already did while Snape was busy humiliating the poor thin boy.

For the second hour of Potions Class, all of them were paired up. Diana ended up being paired with Blaise and shared a station with Draco and his partner, who again she couldn't tell if it was Crabbe or Goyle since they looked similar to her.

"Which one is the porcupine quill again?" She asked her partner but instead, her question was answered by Draco.

"It's the one beside the snake fangs. Don't forget to take the cauldron off the fire before you place it in," he said without a pause. He wasn't even looking at his textbook, too focused on his task yet managed to listen to Diana.

The girl's eyebrows rose and stared at the blond, taking a glance at her partner who merely shrugged in response before following Draco's instructions and true to his word, it worked.

Professor Snape peered over their station and started commenting on how perfect Malfoy's work was when suddenly, clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Diana shrieked in alarm and quickly pulled out her stool however when she was about to jump on it, it wobbled slightly causing her to panic.

"Here, grab my arms," a voice above her said but she was too focused on not getting the disastrous potion to touch her to care who it was and blindly followed.

It wasn't until her shoes settled on top of another pair did she realize who helped her. Their eyes met, purple meeting grey. Both had wide eyes and a tint of pink on their pale skins. Diana quickly looked away and stared at his shoulder blade instead to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

Diana's breath hitched seeing Neville's unfortunate mishap, not wanting to see the disgusting sight so she shut her eyes. He pulled her arms closer to him, using his head to cover the sight of Neville's body.

Professor Snape was not pleased, to say the least, and snapped at the drenched boy who let out a whimper of pain here and there as more angry red boils cascaded his limbs. With a wave of his wand, the spilled potion was cleaned up.

Draco gently pulled away from Diana and helped her get down safely. The frazzled princess looked away as he hopped down the stool.

"Thank you," she said and without knowing what his reaction was, she turned away and started packing her stuff.

Diana rushed out leaving her fellow Slytherins behind since she already knew Snape would dismiss the class after insulting the chosen one again and wasn't looking where she was going which ended up with her bumping into someone.

_Oh no not again._

"Woah, woah, woah. I got you," a pair of hands steadied her. She looked up once she could stand on her own and paled instantly.

Cedric Diggory stood before her, his lips turned up in a smile and proudly showcased his dimples.

"O-oh well," Diana cleared her throat, wishing the ground would swallow her whole now and save her before she could further embarrass herself. "Thank you and I'm sorry for the trouble."

The beautiful boy shook his head, "No worries, hope you have a nice day."

She watched as he walked away, her cheeks and ears burning red. Diana stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to cool her face off when a hand was placed on her thin shoulder. She turned around abruptly, causing the person to be surprised as well.

"Are you okay Diana?"

It was Daphne.

Diana let out a little sigh of relief and smiled at her. "It's nothing, don't worry. Shall we go?"

* * *

It was Friday and Potions with Snape was their last class for the day. Draco was somewhere in the castle terrorizing other first years with his two favorite goons as usual. Blaise and Theo were back in the Slytherin common room playing chess and as for the three girls, they were sitting in front of the lake having tea as Diana read another book about combative spells.

"Do you not enjoy tea, Diana?"

The girl in question looked up from her reading and refocused her attention towards her two friends. "No, not really. I prefer drinking coffee and water. I have a very selective palate. I presume you two do?"

Pansy nodded. "Well, we are British. You don't typically meet an English person that doesn't like tea."

Their blonde friend sipped in agreement. "Oh yes, tea and biscuits. When I'm at home with my mother we always do our afternoon tea in our greenhouse. It's one of our favorite bonding activities."

Diana's heartstrings tugged painfully in her chest. The familiar feeling of homesickness settling in the depths of her stomach. Instead of the two figures taking their usual walks in the garden, she can only see the image of his lonesome one.

"I see you're quite close to your mother," her other friend said.

Diana drowned out Daphne's words at once, not wanting to delve deep into the memory of her own mother, and continued on with her reading. The two girls noticed their princess's withdrawal from the conversation but didn't make any comment. From the way, her eyes were drooping and the downward curve of her lips, they guessed she was either tired or upset about something.

The silence that enveloped the three Slytherin girls soon dispersed when footsteps and haughty laughter entered their midst.

"I take it you've finished your daily dose of bullying Malfoy?" Diana greeted the platinum-haired boy who took his seat beside her.

"This place is crawling with mudbloods, it's sickening really," he sneered as he took a bite out of the biscuit from their little basket of snacks provided by Diana's elf friends. "I could've gone longer but Saint Potter and his Weasel sidekick decided to ruin everything."

Diana offered Greg and Vincent some biscuits which they both thanked her for as their leader ranted how much of delight it was pushing mudbloods down the stairs. Eventually, Theo and Blaise showed up to join them.

"I want my rematch, Nott!" Blaise exclaimed as the two marched over to them.

"What was that sore loser?" Theo retorted, laughing at his friend's glare as he took the seat beside Daphne.

"You cheated you prat!"

"How do you even cheat in chess?" Diana murmured and took a bite out of her own snack.

Draco snorted from beside her, "You can't."

"Am I going deaf or does everyone hear a loser talking?"

"Sod off you wanker!"

A foreign feeling emerged deep within Diana. It had been so long since she felt the comforting company of people, even before she transgrimated into this world. Despite not being particularly close with all of them yet, their presence didn't displease her in any way. For a moment she believed the gap between them could be crossed.

No, definitely not. Hopeless wishing was never her style and never will be.

The chatter from her friends slowly soothed her to sleep. She hasn't been sleeping well lately and it was finally taking a toll on her. Her book lay forgotten on her lap as she drifted away to dreamland, her head lolling unto the nearest shoulder.

Draco stiffened once he felt the princess lean on his shoulder for a nap. The contact was uncomfortable for him and had the urge to push her off. However, when he looked down and saw the shadows underneath her eyes he remained still.

Despite being a nasty bully, he couldn't disrespect his mother's teachings of being a gentleman to girls that were worthy of his chivalry. Diana was a princess with a pure bloodline, she was more than worthy. So when it was time to head back in their common room, he gently awoke her and let her cling unto his robes as she drowsily walked beside him.

One thought remained with him as he watched the girls escort Diana back to their rooms while he stayed downstairs with the rest of the boys.

It was how endearing she looked when sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. nothing much may have happened in this chapter but i wanted to show the dynamics of the slytherin gangs and their personalities. im aware they're quite young but swear a lot but as you know, kids nowadays tend to start early. 
> 
> ^^also one of the kids that started swearing early
> 
> hope yall enjoyed the chapter albeit its quite short. the more they grow up, chapters will become longer. may everyone have a nice day! 
> 
> ( ' ∀ ')ノ～ ♡


	4. Creatures

_**Quidditch**_. Quidditch. Quidditch.

Everywhere Diana went, the conversation was always about Quidditch and she was getting irritated, especially since she’s friends with Draco Malfoy, the self-proclaimed flying genius, so much so that he always complained about almost being caught by Muggles in helicopters and planes whenever he went flying. She had even resorted to getting ear plugs from Madam Promfrey and hid them beneath her hair to actually get some peace and quiet from his dramatics.

Too soon, their first flying lessons with the Gryffindors came and Draco was simply beaming with anticipation and excitement to boast about his flying skills. It was only natural after all the gloating he did for the past week, even going so far as to whining how if first years were not allowed to be on each House’s Quidditch team, he’d be the first one on in a flash.

After another breakfast of Draco and his two goons terrorizing Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, the Slytherins headed out to the field, where they were greeted by two rows of old brooms that looked if they were to be used, would snap into two instantly. 

“How poor is this school to have these twigs as brooms?” Draco complained and nudged the wooden thing with his freshly polished shoes. 

“Should I write to my parents to make a donation?” From beside Diana, Daphne muttered to her. “I worry it might break while I’m flying.”

“If it does,” Blaise piped up and leaned closer to Diana. “I’d catch you, pimpi.”

For some reason, Blaise had taken upon himself to find a nickname for the princess. If she were back in Russia, she’d firmly decline, seeing as it might cause some misunderstandings. Men could not call any girl with nicknames if she wasn’t his lover. However, she was in Scotland, far away from her home, and saw no reason to refuse.

It was a strange nickname from his Italian roots and when she asked what it meant, he answered that it was an endearing and shortened term for princess. Which was, perhaps fitting so she had no problem with it.

“How sweet,” she laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

Madam Hooch, their flying teacher eventually arrived and instantly started barking out orders before even coming close to the front of the class. “Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.”

Diana stood by a broomstick as instructed and glanced down at it. The base of the broom was lanky, and she hoped that it would be strong enough to handle her weight. 

“Stick out your right hand over your broom,” Madam Hooch now stood at the front, eyeing everyone with her yellow, hawk-like eyes. “and say ‘Up!’”

Simultaneously, a chorus of Ups rang around the field.

“Up,” Draco commanded and obediently, his broom flew to his hand, causing a smirk to form on his face. He’s been flying for years before this. He was an expert. However, he wasn’t the only one that success tamed his broomstick. Harry Potter managed to tame his as well.

“Up,” Diana muttered her command, and though it was quieter from the others, the broom still flew to her awaiting hand. A quirk on the corner of her lip would prove how triumphant she felt, but it never came as an. . .unpleasant feeling washed over her being. 

“Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,” said Madam Hooch. “Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three -- two--”

Before she could even blow her whistle, Neville Longbottom, driven by his nervousness and fear, shot up the ground.

“Come back, boy!” Her loud voice riveted across the open space and it just so happened she was near Diana when she shouted, causing the girl to wince. She should’ve brought her earplugs.

Poor Neville was escorted by Madam Hooch to the hospital wing, after promising if someone left the ground, they’d be kicked straight off Hogwarts before they could utter Quidditch.

As soon as the woman was out of earshot, Draco burst out laughing.

“Did you see his face, the great lump?”

A domino effect took place, and some of the Slytherins joined in a fit of laughter.

“Shut up, Malfoy,” snapped Parvati Patil.

“Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?” Pansy mocked her with a baby voice. “Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati.”

“Look!” said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. “It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.”

The Remembrall shone in the light. 

“Give that here, Malfoy,” Harry quietly said yet, everyone had heard him and all around them, eyes widened in anticipation. 

Diana let out a resigned sigh, sitting at the sidelines of the scene that was about to unfold with Daphne, Blaise, and Theo at her side. Even they weren’t up with confronting the Gryffindors, not with Draco Malfoy leading the pack.

Bored, she watched as the two enemies flew into the air, leaving Hermione’s yell of how much trouble they’ll be in their trail. They couldn’t exactly hear what the two were arguing so everyone was just gawking up in the sky and watched as Draco threw the ball down to the ground. 

Without a fear, Harry dove down, managing to catch it in his fist, and toppled gently onto the grass. Unbeknownst to them, Professor McGonagall was watching and came running into the field, furious. Despite the protest from the Gryffindors, she ushered the boy back inside the castle, most likely to reprimand him or expel him. Draco hoped for the latter.

The blond flew down, gently and safely with a proud grin and a laugh just itching to break free from his throat. 

“I reckon Potter will be expelled,” he said to Diana as he walked closer to her. 

Diana smirked at him, a knowing glint in her unique eyes. “Ever heard of karma, Malfoy?”

His eyebrows scrunched together, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

A chuckle tumbled past her lips as she shook her head. “Nothing at all.”

* * *

Draco Malfoy was seething by the time he reached the Slytherin common room. It was empty, aside from another group of first years by the chest table. They were starting a new game but with one glare from the blond Slytherin, they all dispersed. 

His eyes scanned the room as if he could sense someone was still breathing in his vicinity and eventually, he spotted a familiar girl reading by the fireplace on a velvet green armchair. At that moment, she looked like his mother, elegant and serene. His mother was always in their large living room, reading with a blanket on her lap and when he was young, he’d sit on her lap and babble away the story of how he had saved his toys from being eaten by a monster. Always, she would listen with an affectionate smile on her face and would murmur, _ “You are so special, my son.” _

With gritted teeth and a clenched fist, he strode towards the large leather couch and sat down in front of the fireplace. A minute ticked by.

“Well?” Diana spoke up, her fingers gently moving onto the next page of her book. Eyes stayed on the texts. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

He clicked his tongue, “Harry Potter got into the Quidditch team. First years aren’t even allowed brooms! Just because his parents died, all of a sudden everyone treats him like he’s special.”

She hummed, “Well that’s true.”

“Exactly! It’s all his fault that--”

“Is it really?”

Draco paused as he stared at her, “What?”

“Is it Harry Potter’s fault that people treat him favorably?” She turned another page. 

“Yes--”

“How so?”

The silence from him stretched long. She had gotten her answer.

Diana let out a sigh, “If you’re going to point fingers, then point it at Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. As the Head of the Gryffindor House, she’d be well acquainted with the rules. She broke those rules but she would need permission to do so, the only one that could grant her that is Dumbledore.”

His anger would be his downfall. Blinded by his jealousy and unsolicited anger towards Harry Potter will eventually lead him down a deathly path. Diana hoped that by slowly reasoning with him, bit by bit he wouldn’t be so driven towards hating Potter. 

Draco scoffed, crossing his arms as he glared at her. “I don’t need a lecture from you, Romanov.”

Well, it’s not like she expected anything less. A stubborn boy he was. Though she’d be lying if she didn’t hope for another response. A ghost of a sad smile brushed her lips. She should stop for now and try to cheer him up at least. 

“Where are Vince and Greg?”

“Who?”

Her book snapped shut and sent him a deadpanned look. “Crabbe and Goyle?”

“Oh, I left them in the Great Hall.”

“Alright,” she exhaled deeply and placed her book inside her bag that she had left on the floor. Diana stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

Draco eyed her, confused when she stepped closer to him. “What are you doing?”

“Let’s go.”

“No.”

“Draco,” her voice had a tune, and underneath laid a threatening tone as she smiled. “Don’t make me drag you by the tie.”

She must be joking. No one would dare make Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a powerful wizard in the Wizarding World and the head of the Malfoy household--

“Now.”

“. . .Fine.”

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"No, I don't."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Then learn to."

They both stood before a painting with a pear. She brought her finger up and tickled the little cutie as it burst out into giggles and allowed her to pass through with Draco trailing behind her.

The house-elves working tirelessly all halted as the princess entered the kitchen. One of them quickly made their way to her and bowed.

"Lady Romanov!"

She smiled at the little creatures. "Hello everyone. If it's not too much of a bother, is there any leftover ice cream from last night's dinner? My friend and I would like some."

The elf nodded vigorously. "Yes, Lady Romanov!"

As the elves worked, Diana led Draco to a table with two chairs stood snuggly in the corner, and motioned for him to take the seat across from her.

"Why are we here?" The Slytherin prince drawled out as his grey eyes scanned the dainty kitchen with an unimpressed expression.

She opened her book up again to where she left off. "You need to cool off that nasty temper of yours. I thought eating something cold would do the trick."

His blond brows furrowed. "It does not work that way."

Again, she waved off his nonsense. "Yes, it does since I said so."

Draco stared at the girl in front of him. When he first met her, he thought she'd be the type to stay quiet, smile, and wave more so when he found out she had royal blood in her. He remembered being so irritated with how beautiful she looked and because of that, basically stole his chance for attention alongside Harry Potter. Not to mention made him _feel_ things he had no clue what they were called.

To please his father and, he took it upon himself to befriend her--might as well after all and that might also bring some of the spotlights back on him. As days passed, he realized that despite how doll-like her features were, she was anything but.

"Here," Diana slid the bowl of ice cream towards him and proceeded to dig into her own bowl.

He eyed it for a moment before hesitatingly grabbing the dessert and following her lead. They both sat in silence with the occasional clings and clangs of the kitchen's atmosphere filling the lack of conversation between them.

Draco didn't know what calmed him down more. The ice cream or the heat radiating from their touching legs.

* * *

The bustling crowd of students littered the hallway as Diana and her group made their way to Charms class. The sea of bodies parted at their arrival, making way for them to pass like how Moses parted the red sea. Only, instead of a messenger sent by God--a slimy little ferret boy named Draco Malfoy did it.

Although he was in front of her and couldn't see his face exactly, she could tell by the way he strutted and because he was-- well himself, his nose was upturned, making it known he was untouchable and all-powerful. She guessed his little 'pushing people off from the stairs' act from a few weeks ago scared them to wits. One student didn't get the memo and accidentally bumped into him.

"I-I'm so sorry--"

He glared at the poor boy. "Shut up you bloody idiot. Even a disabled man can walk straighter than you."

Diana cringed as she watched them run away crying.

"Stop glaring Malfoy," she tutted as she matched his pace and walked beside him. "If you keep that up your face will be stuck like that forever."

"So interested in my face aren't you Romanov?" Draco replied. Though his tone was clipped, he still opened the door for her when they reached their class.

She replied by flipping her long curly hair and effectively smacking the boy across the face, making him scowl at her as she walked past him and made her way to her seat. Blaise snorted but with a glare from Draco he stopped and followed her in.

Once everyone was settled in, Professor Flitwick announced that they will be learning how to make objects levitate after his quick demonstration with Neville's toad. They all partnered up with Theo as Diana's partner.

"Swish and flick, remember, swish, and flick!" The teacher in front squeaked as everyone began.

In front of where Diana sat, she could see the golden trio and their partners struggling to float their feathers. When Harry and Seamus's feather went into flames, she didn't hold in her amusement and chuckled along with her Slytherin friends--Draco being the twat he was, laughed the loudest.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping as the whole class turned to Hermione and Ron's table, their feather steadily floating above them. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Diana can already feel the anger radiating off of Draco from behind her.

"Here, let me try," she said to Theo and when he nodded, she cast the spell.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " With a swish and a flick of her wand, it floated.

"Excellent Ms. Romanov!" Her professor praised her as Theo whispered a 'good job'. She wanted to feel pleased with the recognition however for some reason, she felt. . .discomfort.

Diana frowned as the feeling continued to fester but brushed it off and let Theo practice as well.

* * *

"Where is she?" Draco hissed to Daphne once she sat down with Pansy as soon as he saw them enter the Great Hall without Diana.

She glared at his blatant disrespect. "She went to the girl's loo if you must know. Stop being such a clingy twat, Malfoy." With a huff, she turned away from him.

It was Halloween and dinner at Hogwarts was as extravagant as usual. Instead of candles floating above them, pumpkins took their places to keep up with the festivities. The sound of thunder overlapping with the students' chatters.

From beside him, Crabbe and Goyle feasted on like there was no tomorrow making him grimace at the unpleasant sight.

He eyed the cold desert in front of him and the equally cold seat beside him with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. Deciding to wait for her, he stayed put in his seat and began to dig in after setting aside the ice cream for later.

* * *

Diana walked into the girl's bathroom, droplets of sweat forming in between her brows. She felt weak for some reason and could feel a discomfort somewhere in her body--she couldn't pinpoint where exactly. She clumsily made her way to the faucets and splashed her face with the cold water, hoping it would calm down the incoming fever she could feel and cleanse her from the sweat.

Just then, one of the doors behind her opened to reveal a sniffing Hermione wiping away leftover tears. Seeing the familiar scene, Diana froze.

_Wait. . .Today's Halloween. . ._

As if on cue, a large entity entered the room making both the girls stare at it in horror. Dull green-gray skin, short but thick legs, small head, and a horrible smell.

It was a troll.

* * *

Draco was petrified as was the whole hall when a teacher announced there was a troll in the dungeon before he passed out in the middle of the room. His fear doubled when he realized Diana was still outside and had no clue of the troll.

His self-preservation instinct screamed at him to leave her and save himself but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Instead of following their Slytherin prefect into their common room, Draco rushed towards Professor McGonagall seeing as how he couldn't find Snape and settled on whoever authority he could reach, momentarily forgetting his anger at the Gryffindor's Head and frantically yelled, "Diana is in the girl's lavatory! She doesn't know about the troll!"

The old woman's eyes widened and grabbed him by the shoulders, "I'll go to her, go to your common room. Don't worry, we will handle it." She turned towards Dumbledore and both of them headed out of the room in a rush.

* * *

 _Oh fuck,_ Diana swore as she pushed Hermione away from the stall before she could enter and get trapped in. The brown-haired girl shrieked as they both tumbled unto the floor. Debris flew around them from the troll's attempt at hitting the two with his club. Pain from different places erupted on her body but Diana gritted her teeth and let the adrenaline take care of it.

"Get up!" Diana shouted as she grabbed the girl by the hand and ran to the other corner of the room to give them space between the nasty being.

Diana could faintly hear the sound of voices frantically calling them however she focused her entire attention on the troll. She refused to get killed after dying once already. Her heart thumped erratically in her ribs, the fight and flight instincts in her screaming the former.

So she did.

With quick reflexes, she didn't know she possessed, took at her wand--the Cedar and dragon heartstring humming in tune--and pointed it steadily at the giant. The words of the spell she read the night before flashed vividly in her mind.

" _Incendio!"_

A stream of red flames in the form of a serpent erupted from the small witch's wand and spiraled into the troll, making it shriek and take a step back, clutching his head to protect it from the heat as his weapon dropped with a loud thud on the ground.

Without a moment to lose, Diana grabbed the terrified girl behind her by the hand again and made a run for it to the door where two boys stood waiting for them. Ron grabbed the two girls through the door while Harry stood in front of the three with his wand at the ready.

However, his assistance was not needed when the troll collapsed.

Beside Diana, Hermione kept her grip on her arm, shaking terribly. Harry turned towards them as if to speak but was caught off by the sounds of hurried footsteps. Professor McGonagall came bounding through the hallway with Snape and Quirrell right behind her.

Her gaze was filled with anger as she stared at the three: Harry, Ron, and Hermoine but it simmered when she saw Diana.

Professor Snape stared at the extremely pale Slytherin and grabbed her by the shoulders when he noticed her eyes drooping.

Diana felt like she was underwater, the sound of yelling started to feel distant and muffled. Cold beads of sweat forming somewhere on her body but her mind was so muddled that she didn't know where exactly. She swore she could hear people calling her name but couldn't find it in herself to answer when her vision eventually turned black.

* * *

The golden trio stared in horror as Diana fainted in her Head Of House's arms. Hermione felt a huge weight of grief seeing her savior so weak and vulnerable who, just a moment ago, was able to take down a troll by herself.

"I'll take her to the Hospital Wing," Snape announced through Quirrell's whimpers when he found the troll collapsed on the ground with burnt marks scattered around its body.

McGonagall glared at her three students, "Well? Care to explain yourselves?"

Out of the three, Hermione stepped up to speak, "It was my fault Professor McGonagall!"

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll because I -- I thought I could deal with it on my own -- you know because I've read all about them. Diana saved me -- she pushed me out of the way when the troll was about to attack me and cast a flaming spell at it. Harry and Ron came after me to stop me and helped the two of us get out."

Harry stood impassive while Ron stared at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger lying to a teacher?

"Well -- in that case... " said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. While you two," she turned to the two boys. "You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Harry urgently called out, "But what about Diana? What's going to happen to her?"

"I have been informed that she was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time so she will not be reprimanded. Slytherin will be awarded 10 points for her bravery and fast thinking," she answered.

The trio hurried out of the chamber and continued their trek towards their common room.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was empty except for Diana's band of friends--minus Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy who already went up to their dorm rooms to sleep.

Daphne, Blaise and Theo were all sitting near the fireplace with uneasiness bubbling inside each of them. Draco on the other hand was pacing around the room with an intense frown on his face. His chest felt heavy with worry for the princess who has yet to return. It's already been an hour and there were still no signs of her or any teacher to inform them of what happened.

When they heard the click of the common room's entrance opening, four heads turned towards Professor Snape entering.

"Professor!" Daphne was the first one to react and ran towards their teacher. "Diana still isn't here! She's still out--"

Her words were halted by Snape's raised hand to signal her to quiet down. His eyes lazily swept through the room, noticing the other three students that are still not in bed.

"Ms. Romanov has been found and is currently resting in the Hospital Wing. Now go to bed all of you, it's past your curfews and classes tomorrow--"

"Hospital Wing?" Draco interrupted. "She was injured?"

"Please let us see her!" Daphne begged.

Their teacher narrowed his eyes making both of them shut up. Theo and Blaise both stood up, glancing at each other.

"You are not allowed to leave this room under any circumstances and if you do so you will be punished _accordingly,_ " Snape snapped. "Go to bed."

No one moved.

 _"Now._ "

They all eventually did.

* * *

It was early, too early in fact for anyone to be up. The sun was still waking up when Draco left the Slytherin common room. The halls were silent, the only thing that could be heard was his own footsteps.

Technically, there weren't any rules forbidding students from wandering the halls this early however that did not stop his vigilance not to be caught. He didn't want everyone to know he was visiting a certain sleeping beauty laying on a hospital bed.

Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be found when he entered the hospital wing, much to his relief. 

He slipped in the room quietly as possible and went straight to the only occupant among the sea of beds. His breath hitched once he fully saw the destruction left by the nasty monster. The anger seeping through him from seeing her laying amongst the pristine white sheets with bruises littering her once flawless skin.

He stepped closer, his footsteps unsure and hesitant. Draco was worried she'd wake up and see him lurking around her bed like a creep, but more importantly, he knew she needed a lot of rest after the ordeal she had last night. He didn't know the details of what happened but could already guess some of it.

His grey eyes made another quick sweep around the vicinity, his paranoia getting the best of him, and waited for 10 seconds until he finally sat beside her still body.

He looked down to see her right hand resting peacefully beside her and before he realized what he was doing, he grabbed it in between both of his own. 


	5. Awake

**_When Diana woke up, she was not alone._ **

Beside her, Dumbledore sat in a chair. The corner of his eyes wrinkling as a smile bloomed on his lips upon seeing her wake up.

"It's good to see you awake Ms. Romanov," he greeted the still groggy girl.

Diana let out a groan when her body finally started to wake up and in doing so, made her aware of how utterly weak she felt. When she made a move to try and sit up, her headmaster placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

"It's alright, no need to get up. I'm simply here to ask a few questions."

Diana stared at the older man in anticipation; her heart thumping louder than usual in her ribcage. She never really dealt well with figures of high authority. She had always felt a little panicky whenever she was to face one and she guessed even after dying, it remained. She couldn't help but feel a _little_ scared despite knowing she didn't do anything that would warrant any punishment. Or did she. . .?

"Your father has told me about your weak health and that before coming here you were sick to the point your life was in danger. The illness was unknown hence there wasn't anything there could be done. Am I correct?"

She nodded hesitantly, not knowing where he was getting at.

"Miraculously, you prevailed in the end and were as healthy as ever. Correct?"

Again, she nodded.

"Were you, at any point in time, unwell yesterday?"

"Before, the troll came, yes," her voice croaked. Her throat felt scratchy so she coughed the discomfort away but only let out more coughs. Dumbledore handed her a glass of water and she eagerly drank it with slightly shaking hands, savoring the cool liquid quenching her dry throat.

"It started during Charms class after I cast a spell. I felt so uncomfortable but I couldn't pinpoint where exactly. Throughout the day my body started feeling weak and heavy. I also felt a little feverish so I went to the lavatory to wash my face and cool off," she continued and her eyes flickered upward to the elder. "I-I didn't know about the troll. I'm sorry. . .for the trouble," she said, her voice drifting off at the end.

"No need to apologize. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time. You are not in trouble Diana," he said gently. His eyes were soft with pity at the frail little girl.

"I did my research about your illness and found something very interesting."

She remained silent.

"It's the symptoms of a Maladjustment towards magic."

The sound of her heartbeat roared more loudly than before. _Maladjustment. . .?_

Seeing the confused look on her face he explained, "It is when a person that is not used to their new environment negatively. In this case, you're not used to a place harboring a large amount of magic."

Diana stared at him dumbfoundedly. The pieces started to piece together in her mind.

Dumbledore smiled wryly at the shocked girl. "Yes, I know that Diana Romanov's soul perished and was replaced by another's."

_What the actual fuck?_

"I—what? _How?"_ She exclaimed but because of her still weak voice, it cracked at the end.

The old man chuckled. "I have lived long enough and have experienced things that not a lot will ever believe."

"I don't understand. . ."

"It's alright Diana," he grabbed her cold hands in his. She frowned at his blatant attempt to change the subject but before she could protest her eyes started tearing up, making the old man before her pat her back gently as she sobbed.

_Finally. . ._ she thought. She didn't have to hold it in anymore, the fear and loneliness of being placed in a world she wasn't familiar with while holding the knowledge of the tragedies about to befall upon it. Someone found out who she really was. Not as Diana Romanov. Not as her past self.

Just a terrified girl that finally felt she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Diana told everything that she could except for this world's fate. For a wizard as great as him, she deemed it was unnecessary. He probably knew or at least had an idea. The man was too clever and wise to not. Because of this, when she talked about her predicament of falling inside a novel, he listened intently--not a hint of doubt in his eyes. She felt incredibly relieved and continued on.

"Your soul is not used to being surrounded by magic, it hasn't properly merged with your current body and because of that symptoms such as heaviness and weakness are present."

"Then. . .What do I do now? I live in a school of magic and this body _is_ a witch so I can't exactly stay away from magic in general."

"Yes, well, that is true. Your soul needs time to properly adjust to its new body. Refrain from using any spells and do not under any circumstance let others cast a spell on you. I'm sure your father already told you this but, I shall say it again. Every month you will come here for annual checkups until we're absolutely sure you will not collapse again. I will talk to your teachers about your condition."

"Will I be removed from my charms and transfiguration class? If that is so, please don't."

"For what reason would you ask that?"

The small girl fiddled with her clothes. "Well, I don't particularly like the idea of lying to people when they ask me why I don't have any classes that involve spell casting. I would still also like to watch and learn spells despite not being able to do them myself."

That and she was aware of the unwanted attention she would harbor if a rumor about her exploiting her power as a grand duke's daughter by skipping classes. Reputation and image was and always will be a priority of hers, both as a noble and a Slytherin. It is a powerful tool that if mastered, could be the cause of one's demise and/or success.

Dumbledore hummed in thought and after a moment agreed. "I see your point."

Diana nodded meekly in thanks as the elder wizard stood up with a huff. His eyes stared at her as if he could see the turmoil her mind was in. He probably did. He always seemed to know everything about everything. "I see you have already made your decision and you strike me as a person that will stay true to their decision--may it be a lead to their death, so be it. Old as I may be, I'd like to think I'm still a capable wizard. Know that whatever assistance you may need, do not doubt I will be there."

The young girl's throat bobbed and mouth quivered, her emotions so thick and overflowing that it besieged her. She looked down unto her bandaged hands covered in scratches from the debris of the mountain troll and saw how small they actually were.

"Noted," she nodded and looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at her.

Dumbledore was a character she had mixed feelings about. Some of his actions like his favoritism towards the golden trio and the Gryffindors as well as his cryptic way of handling things irked her but not to the point where she hated him.

It wasn't like confiding in him, hearing words of encouragement magically scared away the looming threat on her shoulder or the anxiety that riddled her brain 24/7. Her feelings remained complicated but still, it was nice knowing she could freely talk to someone about her predicament--that she was not alone as she thought herself to be.

"What if she isn't awake? I don't want to disturb her."

"Then we'll come back later when she is."

"We'll accompany you if you want."

"It seems you have visitors," the elder wizard chuckled as he stood up. "Do drop by my office from time to time Diana--even I find myself quite lonely at moments. We can chat and have tea."

With a smile and nod, he left her, greeting the trio on his way out.

"Blimey, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Ron greeted her brightly, an adorable smile that puffed out his cheeks on his face. The sudden urge to squish them was strong but Diana held back and settled on an equally bright smile.

"A little tired and sore maybe but other than that, I'm quite alright."

"I uhm," Hermione stuttered out as she fiddled with her sleeves. "I-I wanted to say thank you and that I'm sorry for. . ." She gestured to her figure lying on her bed.

"No need for apologies, it's not your fault I ended up here," the princess reassured. The bushy-haired girl lightened up. From the corner of her eye, she could see green eyes staring at her.

She turned to him, her head slightly inclined, causing the boy's eyes to widen in embarrassment for getting caught staring. "I-I'm sorry it's just--"

"Are you perhaps curious about my eyes?" She chuckled. He paused and hesitantly nodded.

"I'm not wearing contact lenses if that's what you presume. I was born with them," Diana answered. She too was quizzical when she first woke up and the first thing she saw was purple eyes. She had thought of asking her father since clearly she was not blessed to share the same features as him aside from her pale complexion about her birth mother but thought against it. She was not blind to the dagger embedded in his chest to fill the whole his wife had left even after all these years.

"Wait--" Ron interrupted. "What is a contact lens?"

* * *

When Diana entered the common room Draco was the first one to greet her. She spent her morning with the golden trio chatting before they eventually had to leave. It was already one in the afternoon, and every student would be in class, so she didn't expect to meet anyone when Madam Promfey gave her the green signal. So it was a surprise finding him perched on a table absentmindedly throwing a small ball up and catching it flawlessly. However, when his grey eyes connected with a pair of purple ones, he missed to catch it and bounced off of the floor with a loud thud.

The two stared at each other. The other waiting for him to speak and the other not finding the right words to speak. It wasn't until Draco noticed her red eyes did he finally break the silence.

"Have you been crying?" He marched over to her, a disgruntled expression on his face. Instinctively, she used her hands to cover the evidence of her melancholy but they stopped short when he yanked them away.

She froze at how close he was. She could smell the expensive cologne his mother gifted him for his 11th birthday and the green apples he ate for breakfast earlier this morning after his early visit to the hospital wing. His grey eyes intensely scanned her face, not much has changed from when he last saw her aside from the redlining underneath her eyes.

Until finally, his eyes settled on purple. She heard his breath hitch when their eyes finally interlocked. The intensity in them scared her, for a second she felt as if she wasn't staring at an 11-year-old boy.

With a blink and turned head, the magic between them vanished, causing the air around them to return to its awkward state.

Draco let go of her hands and took a step back. "Are you well enough to attend classes now?" He cleared his throat, covering it with a fist before it disappeared into his pocket.

Diana nodded as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand--the one without bandages. "Madam Pomfrey told me to take it easy and if I ever feel anything wrong, I should immediately come to her. I should be okay to attend classes again though."

He nodded with pursed lips. "Alright, you should go to change. I'll walk you to your next class."

She cocked her head to the side, finally gathering enough courage to look at him. "Aren't you supposed to have class right now? What are you doing here?"

Draco shrugged. "I bunked."

Diana stared at him for a moment with a questioning gaze but decided to drop it and went up the stairs to shower and change into fresh clothes.

Once the end of her robe faded away as she climbed up towards her dorm, Draco released an exhausted sigh, slumping on the couch and rubbing his hand on his face tiredly. "What the bloody hell were you doing?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

The absence of the Slytherin Princess did not go unnoticed by everyone hence when she showed up at dinner with Draco and Blaise--her companions during her last lesson of the day--the Slytherin table erupted with questions and concerned looks.

The incident with the troll and the news of Diana being in the hospital wing sparked a ton of rumors. Some students were brave enough to ask the teachers but none of them gave a concrete answer so it only led to the assumption she was attacked by the troll and that Harry Potter saved her.

When she first heard the rumors from Blaise, she felt a little pissed. How bold of them to assume that Diana was a damsel in distress and wasn't capable of saving her own arse but the anger simmered down when she realized that this could be an advantage to her.

"Does it hurt too much?"

"Here have some soup."

"I can carry your bag for you!"

But as always, she flashed them her signature smile and replied with a simple 'I'm alright'. The noise from her arrival eventually died down however there were still some snakes who were brave enough to ask about what happened but with a glare of the blond boy beside her they retreated.

"I'm so glad you're okay Diana," Daphne breathed out in relief as she embraced the dark-haired girl. Diana patted her back in hopes it was enough to ease her friend's worries as she hugged the blonde back with equal vigor.

Beside Daphne, Pansy waited her turn to engulf the princess too. "You scared us half to death," she mumbled into her hair.

"Have I missed anything important?" the princess asked once she was settled down unto her seat. She listened as Theo explained about a Potions essay they had to pass in two days but then Draco poured her a cup of water--instead of pumpkin juice like everyone else making her think he knew she hated pumpkins--which caught her attention.

She stared at him inquisitively but his face remained impassive and dared not to meet her questioning gaze.

"Thank you," whispered Diana to him and decided to drop her probing. He gave her a slight nod in response and that was enough for her.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo! hope everyone's having a lovely day and if not, don't lose hope, many days are yet to come! (◠‿◠✿)


	6. Snow

**_It was the first Quidditch match of the year and Diana sat in the Slytherins stand with Daphne and Pansy on either of her sides while the boys sat in front of her._** She wanted to sit with them but Draco insisted she sat behind them in case the quaffle came hurtling towards their place, the boys will be able to protect them--which he did not admit and chose to say 'just stop talking and sit behind us' instead.

His tone of dismissal towards her was enough for the girl to get peeved but nonetheless let the spoiled boy have his way. She wasn't interested in the game anyway. If she had it her way she would be curled up in her favorite chair in the common room reading a romance novel occasionally sipping on her coffee but no, she was out here in the cold and watching a stupid competition she already knew they were going to lose.

There was one thing she was looking forward to with this match and it was the bets. Sure she got odd looks from witnesses when they heard her betting on Gryffindor winning instead of her own house. She was a princess and had vaults filled with riches under her name even before she was born but did that stop her?

No.

"Why do you even bother betting? You're richer than all of us combined," asked Blaise when he escorted her back to her seat.

Diana laughed as she sat back down, just in time for the game to officially start. "Who said I was doing it for the money? I just love the feeling of being right."

Her friend chuckled before sitting beside an excited Draco. He proudly waved a Slytherin flag as their players got into position.

She looked up just in time for the quaffle to be thrown up in the air, signaling the start of the game.

* * *

Slytherin lost as expected.

Amongst the sea of green and black, Diana tried her best not to show her mirth. She always did find how Harry caught the snitch comical gold and burst out in laughter when she read the part but unlike before, she couldn't let loose her amusement when all her friends were disappointed.

Not only did she re-witness Harry's odd way of winning, but she also got her money back twice in amount and got to see Snape's reaction when Hermione set his robe on fire.

It was utterly priceless.

They were now walking back to their common room. Daphne was clinging to her arm while leaning her head on her shoulder as she ranted away about the disappointing match.

"We should've won! First years aren't even allowed to be on the team in the first place!" whined Daphne. Diana patted the blonde's head in consolation.

The sound of cheers from the Gryffindors could be heard all the way in the hallways as they made their way into the dungeon. Diana felt the ugly feeling of bitterness settle inside her when she realized all of the other houses were cheering too. They were happy Slytherin lost and didn't even give a damn that they could see and hear them.

Her delighted mood from winning a bet dissipated and was replaced by foulness. She now noticed how unfair this prejudiced this system was and could now fully understand why most Slytherins turned to the dark side.

"We still have other Quidditch matches and I'm sure we'll win this time," Diana said as they walked in the common room after Theo quickly muttered the password.

The Slytherin common room radiated its occupants' moods; sour and bitter. The

quidditch players were off somewhere and her guess was that they were moping around in the changing rooms or releasing their pent-up anger by terrorizing some younger Gryffindorks. Not that she could blame them but thinking about how the majority of the Slytherins actually were bullies made her cringe.

"I was supposed to be the youngest quidditch seeker in Hogwarts history," Draco muttered from beside her once they all sat down around the fireplace. Daphne and Theo were in another corner talking, Blaise was off rejecting Slytherins girls whereas Vince and Greg sat silently across from them munching on the sweets Diana gave them to console their sadness from losing the game.

"Fucking _Potter_ ," her blond companion continued. The words sounded more like venom than what they actually were. "Ruins everything."

Diana glanced at him, concerned. She could see this bothered him more on a deeper level. She always thought the boy was merely bitter over the humiliation Harry Potter gave him but his voice sounded almost as if he was in pain.

Silently, she grabbed a box of her favorite chocolate she kept in her bag and slid it over to him.

"What?" he hissed, his glare now focused on her but she remained unwavering at its fierceness and opened the box.

"Eat some," she insisted as she motioned towards the sweets after taking one herself.

Draco stared at the chocolates as if they did something so atrocious in order for it to receive his piercing eyes. Eventually, he grabbed one and bit into it--a tad bit more aggressive than necessary--with a grimace still on his face.

Though his expression spoke of irritation, Diana smiled in relief seeing the softening of his once rigid body. The two continued to eat their personal little dose of happiness.

It was that day Draco thought sweets weren't so bad after all.

* * *

The first thing that greeted Diana when she opened her eyes was the mass of white snow covering the forest in front of her dorm's window. Normally she would stay in bed for a couple of minutes before getting up but this time it was different, she immediately stood up and watched the snow fluttering down upon soil.

She grew up in a tropical country and only had sunny and rainy seasons. This was the very first time she got to witness winter so it was no wonder how enthralled she was by the scene.

Her roommates were still sound asleep so she tried her best to not make any noise as she quickly dressed up, making sure she was bundled up nicely enough to know she won't be freezing her non-existent arse off.

It was Saturday morning so everyone usually slept in late. She was glad no one was around and finally let her crown down, sprinting out of the room and into the courtyard.

The sound of snow crunching beneath her boots made her grin. She looked around the silent hallways, checking if someone was already awake but seeing as there was no one, she did not hesitate to crouch down and grab some snow off the ground with her leather gloves. Her purple eyes gleaming with child-like excitement in them as they turned towards the sky.

She brought her other hand up to catch some of the snow falling, her giddy smile wide as ever showcasing her pearly white teeth.

Draco Malfoy tried to stifle a yawn as he begrudgingly dragged his feet down the hall. His usually gelled back hair was unusually unkempt and laid messy on his forehead. Bundled up in his signature all-black ensemble as his other hand clutched unto a letter he wrote the night before to his parents. Written in it was his plan to go back to their manor for Christmas break.

Like the majority of the school, he would typically sleep in late, but he decided it was best he'd send the message earlier, so he didn't have to wait in line to get into the owlery. Salazar knew how impatient he was and waiting was never his strong suit. He didn't care though since he already had his good looks and his genius of a brain to back up his awful personality.

Draco was looking forward to going back to bed after delivering the letter to his owl. His plans to drop unto his bed and pass out quickly delayed however when he noticed he wasn't the only student awake.

He watched her grin up to the sky as her purple eyes uncharacteristically glimmered with glee. Her hair was crowned with snow and her cheeks were redder than usual from the cold. Diana's outfit merely accentuated her beauty with her boots and coat that cinched her small waist. For an 11-year-old girl, she had his mother's fashion taste.

Draco wasn't blind to her beauty, heck he was pretty sure all of Hogwarts wasn't either. Despite his obvious attraction towards her, it wasn't enough for him to trust a girl he barely knew. It's been months since they first met and although they've been alone multiple times, she never talked about herself.

She would simply sit with him and intently listen as he ranted on whatever popped up in his mind. Sometimes they would bicker here and there, even when he felt as if he had gone too far with his retorts she wouldn't take offense and reply with an equally witty reply. He was grateful for the attention and how at ease he felt with her however over time he realized how he knew next to nothing about her.

He felt a _little_ bad, but of course, he would never admit that.

"What are you doing grinning like an idiot Romanov?"

At his call, Diana turned her head towards the boy and rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be a prick Malfoy and ruin my morning."

Draco scoffed, the snow under his feet crunched as he walked towards her. "Oh please. I'm blessing your morning with my ever endearing presence."

"If endearing means annoying and dramatic then sure," she retorted as he stood before her.

During the start of the term, they were both around the same height but now standing in front of her, Diana noticed he's grown an inch taller than her.

"What are you even doing up this early?"

She shrugged and continued to pace around in the snow with her hands clutched behind her back. "I normally wake up around this time. It just so happened I decided to go out here rather than stay in my room until breakfast. What about you?"

Draco slid his hands into his expensive jacket's pockets. "I sent a letter to my parents."

He watched curiously as she crouched down and gathered a ball of snow in her hands. "Romanov what are you doing?"

She didn't reply and continued on shaping her snowball in her small hands. This ticked Draco off thinking he was being ignored by her but when he was about to open his mouth to talk something cold hit him on the shoulder.

A wide-mouthed Draco stared incredulously at Diana who was shamelessly giggling, another snowball in her hand.

"What are you--"

_Thud._ Another one hit his shoulder. His stunned expression gradually turned into a glare. Without a moment to lose, he gathered snow in his own hands and sent it to the laughing princess.

A snowball fight between the two ensued. Their laughter and childish taunts decorated the silent halls decked in festive embellishments with the occasional crunching of snow filling in the gaps. For a moment, they both let down their guards and gave way to the youthfulness that was once withering now blooming inside their weightless chests. It soared above and enveloped the two into its warm atmosphere that even when time passed--as they go on about their day, they would still feel its traces and find themselves smiling.

* * *

Diana was now starting to hate the cold. Potions class with Snape was a blessing in disguise given the heat radiating from her cauldron provided her a haven from the blasted temperature of December. She was glad that she wasn't the only one suffering under their weather as a Gryffindor snuggled close to her friend and hoping it would ease away the bitterness of the cold. 

You'd think since she was already cold-hearted she wouldn't be bothered by it.

"You're going to Italy for the Holidays?" asked Diana as she rubbed her hands together while her partner continued to stir their concoction.

Blaise nodded. "My mother's husband is taking us to his hometown to celebrate Christmas with his other family members."

She snorted and shook her head in amusement. "I'm guessing this is husband number 4?"

He shrugged."I've lost count, to be honest."

From beside the two stood Draco with his hands in his pockets, lazily sweeping his eyes around the room with a bored expression as his partner did all the work. After the Quidditch match with Gryffindors, he's grown sourer than before and made it his personal mission to taunt Harry to make Hogwarts his living hell as long as they both stood under its roof. Diana tried her best to intercept the two when their squabbling escalated however she could only do so much. Though after their little snowball fight in the courtyard, his mood has gotten a little bit better.

"Draco," she called, causing the boy to turn to her. "What are your plans for the holiday?"

"Not quite sure yet, though I know for sure I'll be going home and spending time with my family," but then he turned toward Harry who was silently measuring out powdered spines of a lionfish and called out," I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Of course, he was ignored, making his scowl embed deeper into his face. Diana rolled her eyes and decided to let it go for the day.

Soon, class ended and the Slytherins made their way out of the cold dungeons. Diana shivered as the heat escaped from her body and instinctively made her step closer towards the person walking beside her which happened to be Draco. If he noticed, he didn't give any notion and continued strutting as if he owned the place.

Up ahead of them was Hagrid carrying huge trees in his arms, effectively blocking the hallway.

"Mind moving out of the way?" Draco drawled out with his signature raised eyebrow look at the three.

"Never thought you'd be so desperate to earn some money Weaselbee. Actually, I shouldn't even be surprised, Hogwarts must be a luxury for you and your siblings for the free food and actual rooms instead of your cardboard boxes that you call your bed."

From behind him, Vincent and Greg snickered while Blaise and Diana kept their silence. Although Blaise was as arrogant as Draco, he didn't flaunt his pureblood status and kept to himself most of the time. Diana knew he didn't have that much of a good opinion of their other friends except for maybe Daphne, Theo, and herself included though that didn't mean he wasn't as prejudiced as them.

Ron, without a moment to lose, grabbed Draco by the robe but before he could land a punch, Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY," the overprotective head of Slytherin yelled.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape. Malfoy was insulin' his family," defended Hagrid however Snape disregarded that fact and continued to remove five points from Gryffindor.

Vincent and Greg made way for the other three to pass, needles scattering everywhere as they did. When they walked by an enraged ginger, Blaise couldn't help but mutter 'blood traitor'. This further provoked him, and if it weren't for the fact Harry held him in place, he would be on the ground being beaten by him. Or not.

"One of these days I'll get them," snarled Ron towards Malfoy and Zabini's figures.

Diana looked back at them as he continued to curse her friends. She didn't really know what she could do to lessen the tensed air so she settled on giving them an apologetic smile. Harry saw her and nodded appreciatively with his own smile.

"Romanov, don't lag behind," called Draco once he noticed she was a few steps behind him.

With one last look towards the two, she turned away and walked by her Slytherin prince's side.

"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."

"Well I hate all of them," added Ron. His anger slowly died down.

"They're not all that bad," the brown-haired boy said as he patted his friend's back comfortingly. "Diana saved Hermione and hasn't been mean to us."

Ron scoffed. "Well, she can't all be completely nice when she hangs around with Malfoy and his goons."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, disliking his thoughts on the princess.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

The three of them left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me updating so i can procrastinate on my art draft for school 😭🤚


	7. Cake

**_Christmas break had ended and she was back at Hogwarts before she knew it._** She had a wonderful time with her family and only wished she could've stayed longer. However, she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss her school. Diana found herself slowly growing fond of the place and it was starting to feel a little bit like home.

Daphne was the first one to greet her when she boarded the train.

"I missed you too," she said cheerfully as she hugged her best friend tightly. The two spent their breaks writing to each other and have grown closer than ever.

"Now," she pulled away from their embrace and looked into her eyes seriously, her purple eyes gleaming with mischief. "Tell me all about this boy you were talking about."

Daphne giggled, a blush starting to form in her cheeks. "Well, he sent me a letter last night, telling me how he wished to see me again and that he was seriously considering moving schools."

During their Christmas celebration, the Greengrass' invited a lot of pureblood families to their manor and it just so happened a beauxbatons student was amongst them. They instantly clicked and spent the whole night dancing and chatting with each other.

"He's so handsome and charming," she sighed out just as Diana opened their compartment door revealing Draco, Theo, and Blaise already sitting inside.

"Daphne I don't think Diana will appreciate you endlessly talking about me," Theo remarked as he nonchalantly laid on his seat.

A smack filled the compartment door—courtesy of Daphne's purse and Theo's dunderhead. A snort left the princess' lips and proceeded to take a seat beside Draco by the window.

"Where are the others?" Diana asked as she pulled out a spellbook from her own bag.

Theo winced from the impact of the wrath of Daphne and rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Probably around here somewhere."

The boy beside her glanced at what she was reading and snorted, "do you ever stop reading Romanov?"

"Do you ever stop being an annoying twat Malfoy?" She retorted, her eyes still trained on her book.

He scowled and with swift movements, stole her book from her hands and shut it with a loud snap. Diana glared at the git and opened her hand.

"Give it back Malfoy."

"No," he simply said and placed the book beside him—away from the annoyed witch.

"You are so childish honestly," she scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, a slight pout on her ruby red lips. It accentuated them, causing Draco's grey eyes to flicker to them.

With how wide her eyes were and the puffing of her cheeks, he couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked when mad--something he noted.

"Stop reading and actually talk to us for a change."

She huffed but conceded. "I was going to anyway."

He raised an unconvinced eyebrow. Just the mere sight of him and his raised eyebrow made Diana want to deck him upside the head.

"I got you guys gifts," she said instead and ruffled through her bag. "I apologize this is a little late but I hope all of you like it."

She brought 3 neatly wrapped boxes, a purple bow sitting on top. Daphne opened hers first and gasped at the sight of the beautiful hairpin.

"Oh my! Thank you, it's so beautiful!"

"Here, let me help you," she stood up from her seat and proceeded to tie her friend's hair into a fitting hairdo, her freshly given hairpin being its decoration.

Next, Theo opened his gift and he was utterly gobsmacked. On his lap laid an authentic signed book of his favorite wizard author. His eyes frantically moved between the princess and the gift as he held in an uncharacteristic squeal.

Diana chuckled, noticing the inner fangirl screaming inside him. "You're welcome, Theo."

From across the three, Draco raised his eyebrows at the gifts and as if hesitantly, opened his own slowly. Laid between black velvet cushions, a snake brooch similar to Diana's snuggly sat. It didn't have a gem as big as hers, instead, it had two small rubies as its eyes and formed an S shape for Slytherin.

His eyes widened and lifted the piece of jewelry in between his fingers. The red eyes gleamed in the light that awfully reminded him of another's.

"Do you like it?"

He looked up, purple meeting grey. He pursed his lips in thought. "I suppose it's a satisfactory gift."

Diana's eyes narrowed into slits and with a huff, turned away from him to look at the scenery outside instead. "You could've said thank you like a normal person," she muttered grumpily.

Though annoyed, she peeked a glance towards the arrogant boy and swore she saw the tiniest smile on his lips as he gazed down at the brooch.

* * *

Another Quidditch game came up and Diana was practically dragged out of her dorm by Pansy so that they could watch with Draco and his goons. However, the princess knew better. He wasn't there to watch the match but to torment his favorite ginger and muggle-born.

And to her--not really--surprise, as they all sat in their seats behind the Gryffindors, Draco poked Ron Weasley behind his head and unraveled another fight between the two. She let out an exasperated sigh and leaned her tired head on Vincent beside her.

"Do you want some sweets Diana?" the adorable chubby boy beside her asked, holding out a candy he had hidden in his pocket. She politely declined with a gentle shake of her head. With a pat to her beret covered head, he let her close her eyes and rest on his shoulder.

"It's your lucky day Weaselbee," Draco laughed. "Potter spotted some money on the ground. Let's hope he doesn't swallow it this time."

Pansy's shriek of laughter set off Ron's nerves and before anyone could blink, he pounced on the obnoxious prick and wrestled him to the ground.

This woke Diana up and stared in horror as the two punched and pulled each other, with her two other companions--Vincent and Greg exchanging another set of fists towards Neville Longbottom. Pansy was equally dumbfounded on what to do and clutched unto the princess's arm.

She groaned. She wished she could use magic and just levitate all of them but because of her condition she really couldn't, she doubted Pansy was advanced enough to conduct a spell like that. With pursed lips and a quick prayer that she had enough strength for this to avoid embarrassing herself if it went terribly wrong, she grabbed the nearest boy's collar and yanked him off of his opponent.

Ron yelped in surprise at the sudden tug of his shirt, losing his balance and causing him to lean on Diana. She steadied his body before letting go and kneeled towards a groaning, black-eyed Draco on the ground just as she heard Hermione's shout of Harry catching the snitch.

"Stop squirming and let me see," she muttered as she cupped his face with her hands. He froze at the contact and silently watched her purple eyes surveying the damage done to him. Diana didn't seem to notice the lack of space between them and he only hoped she would soon because his lips were frozen shut to say anything.

Draco resisted a shiver as her fingers rubbed a bruise somewhere. He couldn't tell anymore. The smell of her expensive perfume, enchanting purple eyes, and soft skin muddled his brain.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," she finally stood up causing him to release a relieved sigh. She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. Turning, she called out to her other companions, "Come on."

Draco walked silently beside her, making sure his eyes did not meet anyone's as they walked through the castle's hallways. Normally he'd soak up the attention and further enhance the show by dramatically whining and moaning in pain but at the moment, his attention was trained on Diana. Her stride and posture were a mixture of confidence and elegance--befitting of her status but the hand gripping on his arm spoke differently.

It shook ever so slightly that it wasn't until they were walking in the hospital wing and she had already let go did he take notice.

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue in disappointment as she rubbed balm that supposedly heals the damage on the beaten boy's face. "Violence is never the answer Mr. Malfoy. I hope this serves as a lesson."

"But Weasley threw the first punch!" Pansy defended as both Vincent and Greg nodded in agreement. They weren't injured as much as Draco was, only bits of red against their pale skins here and there. Neville, the one they had fought, on the other hand, was unconscious on another bed with Ron by his bedside.

"And he insulted my family!" cried the ginger.

Diana drowned out the bickering of those around her and simply focused all her energy on her thumb that was softly rubbing Draco's hand back and forth in a soothing manner. For who the calming action exactly was for, she wasn't quite sure if it was for him or for her. Draco noticed how quiet she became--he's been noticing a lot about her today--and her unfocused eyes looked as though her mind was far away.

"Diana?" He called which instantly snapped her attention back to the present.

"Yes?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Where did you go?"

She shook her head, a gentle smile on her lips. Her eyes seemed to soften as she stared at him, making his heart flutter inside his ribs. "I never left. I'm always here."

* * *

After making sure that Draco was alright, all of them left, leaving him and the princess alone. His bruise was starting to lose its ghastly color and has already been told by Madam Pomfrey he was good to go. The Slytherin's mood was sour as usual so Diana tugged him up by his robe covered arm and led him towards the familiar pear painting.

"We'll be eating it outside," she whispered to the house-elf who eagerly nodded and went to work.

From beside her, Drace with his hands hidden in his pockets sighed tiredly. "Romanov, you have an awful habit of dragging me, don't you?"

She chuckled. "And you have an awful habit of constantly getting yourself into trouble. Besides, you could've said no and left." She turned to him, a bright smile on her face that mirrored the same one she gave him when they first met on the train. "Yet you didn't. That says something, doesn't it?"

He narrowed his eyes into slits and sneered at her, "No it doesn't. Stop over-analyzing things Romanov."

"Diana."

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Call me Diana," she slowly said as if she were talking to a baby. Then again Draco loved acting like one so she thought it was fitting.

"Don't patronize me," he hissed. He did _not_ think it was fitting. "I'm not mentally deficient."

She huffed, turning away from him. "Then stop acting like a baby."

"Why you--"

"Here Lady Romanov!" The house-elf chirped, interrupting Draco's chance of a rebuttal. They carried a small basket--one that resembled the basket during her picnic outside with the whole group once but a tad bit smaller.

Diana thanked him before grabbing the small thing and stepping out of the kitchen, the grey-eyed boy trailing behind her.

"Where are we going this time?" groaned Draco.

She rolled her eyes, "stop whining, you big baby."

He didn't and continued to annoy the poor girl. When she felt like her patience was finally going to snap, fortunately, they reached their destination.

"The Astronomy Tower?"

Diana nodded and went ahead to unclasp her robe which made the boy behind her raise his eyebrows. He glanced around, suddenly feeling awkward, and shuffled his feet uncomfortably as she proceeded to undress the cloth.

"What are you--"

His question was interrupted by the sound of the robe hit the floor. He hesitantly peered over at the girl just in time to see her take a seat on it.

She turned her head towards him and patted the space beside her. "Come on," she ushered.

He awkwardly sat beside her, his body unusually tense. The girl rummaged through the basket and took out two spoons and two bowls of ice cream filled to the brim--just the way she liked it.

"Ice cream?" She offered.

He took it, the bowl complimenting his already cold hands. For a moment, he stared down at it with pursed lips in thought. He was. . .beyond confused. Every time he was around the enigma that is Diana Romanov, it was a constant feeling of just utter puzzlement.

"Why?" So of course, like the curious 11-year-old that he was, had to ask.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so. . ." he trailed off.

_Why are you so nice to me? Why do you feel so. . .genuine?_

The words were stuck in his throat, debating whether or not to proceed. Draco felt so vulnerable at the moment and he loathed it. For years he has watched his strong father's back—unyielding and a force to be reckoned with—always standing proud in front of him. He aspired to be just like him, just like his father who, to him, was the most powerful being in his tiny world. One of the first things he taught him was to never show weakness. It seemed like he wasn't doing a good job listening at the moment.

Draco watched her lips turn up into a gentle smile and faced him. Her unique eyes clashed with his dull ones, unwavering and gentle. She looked at him like she already knew what he wanted to say and told him 'it's okay.'

"Did you know, people have layers?"

He blinked, confused at the weird question. "Uhm, what?"

She laughed, "Like a cake, people have numerous layers." She looked back up at the scenery beyond them as she cradled her bowl on her lap.

"One will be a sweet and pretty one while the other will be sour and ugly. When you first meet a person, you would either see the sweet or sour layer first but don't be mistaken, the two will always coexist inside us. It's what makes us so complex and humane. We all have something good and evil inside. The world isn't painted black and white after all, there so many shades of grey in between."

Draco swore his breath hitched when her eyes met with his once again. "And you, Draco Malfoy, aren't so different from the rest of us. You have goodness inside of you. I see it and I can feel it." For the first time, he felt her hand on his. It was warm, a complete contrast to his cold ones.

Her gaze softened. "I can only hope you can too."

This was what she always wanted to tell him; to the boy who made all the wrong choices and ended up having none when it counted. Admittedly, it probably wasn't the time seeing as how young they still both were, saying those words made her feel a little bit better. Selfish, may it was, but at the end of the day no human wasn't.

Draco's heart was thundering inside his chest. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the cause of—well, whatever the fuck was happening to him. One thing for sure, the uncertainty and unfamiliarity of whatever was brewing inside him--he didn't like it.

He abruptly pulled his hand away from hers and turned his head. He was conscious now of her stare as well as the unearthly effect her words had on him. Pride snapped its jaws inside of him and the memories of his resilient father overrode his mind.

"You're such a swot Romanov. You should tone down your reading before it further destroys your already mentally deficit brain," he sneered and angrily took his already melting ice cream before proceeding to eat.

Diana stared for a moment at his scowling face. She admits his words hurt, _badly_. However, she kept in mind that this was only the start and to look at it from his point of view. At least she knew she was getting through to him seeing as how contradicting his reply was, not like his normal more witty ones. So she simply smiled and changed the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school really do be kicking my booty and not in a pleasantly kinky way (＋_＋)


	8. Late Nights

**_Diana was starting to see a pattern here._ **

A few days have passed from Draco's trip to Madam Pomfrey and their encounter in the tower and needless to say he was bloody pissed. Things have been a little awkward between her and Draco and they tried their best to act as if nothing happened but there were times that the distance between them felt too suffocating which ticked off the blond more. So he focused all of his irritation, like the vengeful cretin he was, into devising a plan to get Potter and his friends expelled. Luck was on his side when he just so happened to eavesdrop on them and discovered they had hidden a dragon inside the school grounds. Without a moment to lose, he set his plan into motion.

And apparently, Diana was part of the plan.

She groaned as she was once again dragged by the arm through the dark halls. The castle was silent and a little chilly, making a slight shiver go through her spine. She wasn't able to bring a cardigan with her because of Draco rushing her and only stood in her white victorian nightgown with her braided hair swishing softly at her back.

"Will you stop dragging me," she snapped at her blond friend and tugged her arm away from his grasps.

"Stop being such a baby Romanov," Draco snapped back, the glow from his wand illuminating his sneering face.

"Stop stealing my insults prick. You could've at least given me time to get my robe you inconsiderate little--" she chose not to finish her words and rubbed her arms, praying the friction would be enough to cease the shivers.

He frowned, only noticing now how thin her clothing was and that she was robeless. He shrugged off his black jacket underneath his robe and placed it on her thin shoulders. The action was so simple and small but the way her heart skipped a beat, you would think he did something more extravagant.

The bar really was on the floor.

"Quit your whining and just follow me," he muttered and instead of grabbing her arm, he took her hand. This did not go unnoticed, especially since this was the first time he had touched her willingly.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Her voice was softer than usual when she spoke but he didn't seem to notice. Too focused on his revenge.

"I heard Potter has a dragon. Having one is illegal unless you work for the ministry and he has it here in Hogwarts."

She let out an exasperated sigh as they rounded a corner. "I suppose we're hunting him down then."

Draco nodded, a mischievous smirk resting on his lips. "Getting him expelled is the best thing that will happen this school year."

"Your obsession with Potter never ceases to amaze me," Diana dryly said.

"I'm not obsessed!" Draco protested, his loud voice echoing in the hallway. She quickly shushed him and looked around.

"Calm down you cretin!" She whisper-shouted, "You'll get us caught."

"It's too late for that."

The two jumped at the voice of a woman from behind them, their hands instantly letting go of one another, and turned to an angry McGonagall. Diana let out a squeak, causing the professor to seize her with a disappointed expression.

"Students out of bed! At midnight nonetheless!" she started, her hands on her hips. "I expected this from Mr. Malfoy but not from you Ms. Romanov."

The princess turned her gaze down on the floor as she bit her lips in shame while her partner let out an angry protest, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The lack of disrespect from Draco's mouth did not go unnoticed by the teacher, causing her to seize him by the ear which earned her a loud yelp from the rotten boy. She turned towards Diana and before she could reprimand her again, the princess brought up her hands in surrender and instinctively took a step back.

"I'll come but please don't grab me by the ear, I'll walk!" She squeezed out in one breath.

"Detention you two!" McGonagall shouted. "And forty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you--"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming -- he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on -- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy! Do not think you're off the hook either Ms. Romanov."

The three briskly left and unbeknownst to them, another three appeared from the shadows with grins on their faces. However, soon their gleeful expressions soured when Filch's face appeared in front of them.

* * *

One good thing that came from getting caught was that they weren't alone and managed to get Gryffindors to lose 150 points all in one night, effectively putting Slytherin in the lead. Draco was the fiercest of them all when it came to taunting Potter and his 3 friends. He used their failure as a scapegoat for him also losing their house points by 40 points.

At eleven o'clock on a Tuesday, the five students gathered around in the entrance hall. Both Diana and Draco didn't bother to mask their annoyance, the only difference was their reason. While Draco was irritated by getting stuck in detention with his sworn enemy, Diana on the other hand was pissed off because she was sleepy.

"Let's just get this over with so I can get to bed earlier," she muttered as she walked side by side with her fellow Slytherin behind Filch. He delightedly led them all to Hagrid's hut who was already waiting for them with a lamp and dog by his side.

"Don't look so happy," Filch leered at Potter. "You might be buddy-buddy with the oaf but don't let it be mistaken you're getting it easy. Off to the forest you lots go and I'd prefer it if you'll all don't come back in one piece."

"Okay, but did we ask?" Diana muttered lowly, her patience running thinner as ever. Since she was standing close to Draco, he let out a smirk as the snide comments endlessly flew through her mouth. However, his mood suddenly turned cold once he realized where they were being led.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as confident and arrogant as usual. "We can't go in there at night -- there are all sorts of things in there -- like werewolves."

Neville let out a choking sound but nobody paid attention.

"That's your problem, not mine, isn't it?" said Filch.

Hagrid shooed the old git away as Diana discreetly sent an unladylike finger at the nasty one's back.

"We can't go in there," protested Draco, "Wait until my father--!" But soon got shot down by the big burly man.

"If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on," Hagrid growled.

Draco was, begrudgingly admittedly, afraid of many things, and disappointing his father as well as disgracing the Malfoy name was one of them. So, he didn't move and dropped his glare to the ground. Diana somewhat had an idea what was going through his head so she grabbed onto his robe as they were led deeper into the Forbidden Forest. By now she was familiar that he wasn't very warm to the idea of people touching him without permission so whenever she felt as though his mind was walking down somewhere, she would grab onto whatever that covered him, silently telling him he wasn't alone.

By the slight relaxation she observed from his walk, she could tell her message was conveyed.

"Look there," said Hagrid as he pointed towards a puddle of silver substance, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And if whatever out there that hurts the thing finds us?" said Draco, his cocky attitude unraveling.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said the platinum-haired boy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth. The dog's head was tilted at the mention of his name. Normally, Diana would coo at the adorable thing but she was still a little cranky from her lack of sleep.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid and on cue, Fang let out a little whine. Draco grimaced and turned towards her, his expression saying 'I can't believe this'.

"So me, Neville, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Harry, Diana an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now -- that's it -- an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh -- so, be careful -- let's go."

The four trudged through the dark trees, their lamp being the only source of light with the occasional help from the moon peeking through the leaves.

"Stupid bloody half-breed," Draco sneered as he stomped ahead of the two, Fang walking slightly behind him.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry defended. "It's not his fault you got caught up in detention."

The Slytherin abruptly turned around and glared at him. "Sod off Potter. I didn't ask for your stupid opinion."

"Oh my god just shoot me now," Diana groaned as the two rivals bickered like there was no tomorrow. She looked at Fangs and tilted his head at her, causing a small smile to blossom on her lips. She should ask her father for a pet dog. Maybe then he wouldn't be as lonely when she's away at school.

"Oh please, what are you going to do? Cry to your mum?" Draco snorted. "Oh yeah, you don't have one."

Diana had to admit, he might be a prick but the boy got some pretty savage and witty lines. Her amusement soon cut off short, when an ominous feeling enveloped her, causing unpleasant shivers to run up her spine. Her head whipped around the vicinity as Fang whined beside her, he was slightly cowering and moved closer to her leg.

Her two companions were oblivious to the situation and went on taunting and insulting each other. Diana's former pissed off state resurfaced. "Would you two shut up!" She snapped.

Harry and Draco looked back at the princess, bewildered by her sudden outburst. They watched her look around again causing the two to follow as well.

The sound of rustling invaded the silent forest, catching all four pairs of ears. Harry, the ever brave one, took a step forward towards the sound while the others walked hesitantly behind him.

"Look -- " he murmured, holding out his arm to stop the two Slytherins from going forward.

The unicorn laid in its own pool of silvery blood on the cold floor of the forest. A prick of pity struck Diana's heart seeing such a pure and majestic creature in its state. Knowing what was about to come, she clutched unto Draco's robes again and moved closer to his rigid stature.

The boy was too busy staring at the sight to pay attention to the girl clinging to him. When Potter took another step forward, a slithering sound made them all freeze. Suddenly, a hooded figure crawled out of the shadows. It fixed its hidden eyes on the dead unicorn while all of them transfixed their eyes on it.

Draco let out a horrified scream and bolted out of there with Fangs right on his tail, leaving the other two alone with the terrifying creature. Diana was still scared of her wits to get angry at the fact he had just left her. She let out a shriek when the frightening figure swiftly bounded its way towards them.

Harry couldn't move because the fear paralyzed his whole body and was only able to conjure enough courage to step in front of Diana, shielding her from it.

They both shut their eyes but when nothing came, they hesitantly reopened them. Diana's shoulders sagged in relief when she saw the lone figure of a centaur standing before them.

"Are you alright?" asked the centaur towards Harry, not sparing a glance at his companion.

"W-We're alright--thank you--what was that?"

The centaur didn't answer, instead, his gaze was focused on the boy's angry scar until it rested on the girl behind him. His questioning stare left a mark on her, causing her to freeze up once again.

"You are not supposed to be here," he said to her, his eyes gleaming in the dark. She felt her throat seize up. Of course, he would know, centaurs had the ability to read the stars that spoke of the future. Diana was already painfully aware of her situation, that she didn't belong in this world and for a while, she actually thought she did. The shame of feeling that way settled angrily in her belly, causing her to look down on her shoes as her hands fiddled with one another.

"You are the Potter boy," he said, his attention returning towards the boy who lived. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time -- especially for you. Can you two ride? It will be quicker this way."

He introduced himself as Firenze and lowered himself on his front legs to give the two children the opportunity to clamber onto his back. Soon, his pack entered the clearing and by the look on their faces, they were not happy.

Diana sat silently with her head down and hands gripping on Harry's robes to keep her steady. She wanted nothing more but to be invisible right now and successfully, she was. No one paid attention to her until Firenze led them out of the forest and was eventually found by Hagrid and the rest of the students.

"Harry! Diana! Are you two alright?" Hermione shouted as she dashed towards the two.

Harry answered as both of them slid off of the centaur's back.

"Good luck Harry Potter," Firenze murmured and turned towards Diana. His eyes pierced through her wavering ones. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times," he glanced at her as he said that.

She simply stared back, not exactly knowing what to say. How _was_ she supposed to reply to that? To think? It's not like she had a choice. She was only a kid, thrust into a world she never asked to be in. Her throat and eyes burned with the need to let out her confusion and agony. However, she refused to cry in front of people over her feelings she felt were not worth being vulnerable.

"Romanov?" Draco asked attentively beside her. Through the dark, he could see the glistening of her eyes and from the way she was clutching her skirt underneath her robe tightly, she was, in fact, _not_ okay.

"Come on," he murmured to her as he went to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you to bed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert the sound of my back breaking*


	9. Pasts

**_Her shoes clicked on the wooden floors of the owlery._** Fortunately, it was empty aside from the other owls who cooed curiously at her. She stopped in front of her family's owl and took out some food for him. He nipped at her fingers affectionately, causing the tired girl to crack a smile--something she hasn't done for a few days now ever since her detention in the Forbidden Forest. 

"Hello Ivan," she whispered as she softly brushed the back of her hand on his feathers. She brought up the piece of folded parchment in front of him which eagerly took it in his beak. "To Headmaster Dumbledore please my friend."

Diana watched the owl beat his wings and take off, a light gust of wind fanning her face--paler than usual. A tired sigh left her lips as she rubbed away the sleepiness from her eyes and walked out of the room. The halls were buzzing as always with students on every nook and cranny.

For once, she was alone without her usual Slytherin group surrounding her. Without them to converse with her and cover her frame from outside eyes, she was now fully aware of the attention she was getting. She couldn't really tell anymore if it was a good or bad thing. Probably the latter. She was tired to care at his point honestly so she continued her trek to the library where she knew Draco was waiting for her with their little pile of homework.

Her inside humming halted when 3 figures blocked her way. Her purple eyes came face to face to 3 older students she has never seen or spoken before--or she could've but she didn't have a knack for remembering people and their names.

"Can I help you?" She asked when they just stood silently in front of her. She glanced at their robes and noticed the red and gold embroidered on them.

Their ring leader crossed his arms, a tactic of intimidation that she had seen countless people used which stopped working on her. From the unfriendly aura they exuded, she knew she had to get away before she gets caught up in more drama.

"If there's nothing then please excuse me," she made a move to sidestep them but was blocked yet again.

"Who said you can leave?" One of them said.

"I did," Diana deadpanned and made another move to get away but it was proving to be ineffective.

"Acting all high and mighty," dunderhead 3 as she had now named them sneered. "I doubt you're actually related to royalty."

"She's probably just acting," dunderhead 1 scoffed.

Diana sighed, she really wasn't in the mood to fight people who clearly had an inferiority complex. Their level of immaturity could rival Draco's but then again, at least the Slytherin prince was creative and witty when it came to his insults.

"Move," she stated. Her usually soft voice was now stern and her eyes were gleaming in irritation. 

The three dunderheads laughed and glanced with one another as if saying 'do you see what I'm seeing?'. Once they calmed down, their leader grabbed Diana's shoulder firmly causing her to seize up. Her heart skipped a beat as panic squeezed her throat.

"Listen here you little brat, you don't have power here. We do, so bugger off to what country you came from," he said harshly. Gone was the laughing expression and a glare replacing its place. To his surprise, she remained impassive which he mistook for boredom, and got ticked off more.

"You three listen here, I don't have time for your drama. You lot aren't worth wasting my time on with insults so let's leave it at that."

For one last time, she made another move to leave but they were persistent and kept blocking her. So naturally, she stepped on their leader's feet with her heeled school shoes-- _hard_.

The people in the hallways turned to them when they heard a sharp yelp. Dunderhead 1 and 2, pissed off that their leader was harmed, stepped forward to avenge him. One of them grabbed her arm and roughly tugged her closer, their nails digging into her uniform while the other tugged on her long hair causing her to yelp in surprise.

She had absolutely no clue on how to exactly handle this situation. Heck, she didn't even know what she did enough to warrant such hostility. She doesn't think what they were doing was solely because of their incapability to handle people higher than them but then again, she lives in a novel and there are times bullies didn't necessarily have a concrete reason to torment someone.

Their leader opened his mouth to speak but suddenly, they heard a nasty voice shout, "What is going on here?"

Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, entered the scene with his infamous sneer. His harsh grey eyes surveyed the situation and gleamed dangerously when he realized what they were doing. Vince and Greg who noticed as well stood in front of their Slytherin princess. How dare they pick on their sweets fairy.

"How dare you!" Draco shouted, his voice sharp as a snake's fangs as he fiercely glared at the pests. "Are you three dumb, stupid, or idiots?!"

By this time, the group was gaining more and more attention. Diana suddenly felt conscious than ever and tugged on the yelling Slytherin by the sleeve. She could feel the needles in her chest spreading rapidly like wildfire. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He ceased his verbal assault of how they lacked the reproductive organ to even be considered as pathetic excuses of _boys_ and turned towards the brunette.

"Can we go now?" she managed to whisper to him. She pleaded with her eyes, desperately willing him to take her away from the eyes latched unto her back like knives. He paused for a moment, wanting to further exact revenge on the dunderheads and humiliate them in public. He could see her eyes frantically shake and he thought it was because of her need to maintain her reputation. So, he let the matter go for now and nodded. He could ruin their lives another day.

True to his word, he did avenge her because the next day, Diana heard the news of the three Gryffindors jinxed to the point they couldn't even be recognized and had to rest inside the Hospital Wing for 2 days.

* * *

It was done. Exams were finally done.

Diana stretched her stiff body after a whole day of sitting down. She was finally able to relax again before the fact that she could potentially have failed her exams and panic.

Merlin forbids she doesn't get a high score after the number of study sessions she spent with Draco. She would never hear the end of his sulking and jabs about her intelligence or as he loves to remind her; lack thereof. Though she knew it was his part of communicating and bantering, she could only take so much before she snaps.

"It was _so_ easy. I reckon I got a perfect score," ferret boy boasted beside her as they walked down the hall into the dungeons. "If somebody managed to fail then they must be on another level of incompetence and dim-wittedness."

"Ever heard of humility, Malfoy?" Diana said, rolling her eyes.

"It's called stating facts, Romanov."

Theo snorted from her other side but stayed quiet. She let out a tired sigh as she plopped down unto her favorite velvet chair. Her head was pulsating as a result of her incapability to sleep properly for a few days now. With furrowed eyebrows and a grimace, she rubbed a spot on the side of her head where the headache was the strongest, willing the pain to go away so she can rest easily.

"Diana? Are you alright?" It seems Pansy wasn't the only one that noticed the princess' predicament. Her group of friends was turned to her with different variations of concern embedded in their faces. Ever since they found out about her periodic visits to the hospital wings they've been on edge and walked on eggshells around her. If she had it her way she would never have let them find out but it wasn't rare knowledge that Grand Duke Romanov's daughter was sickly.

She waved off their looks, her irritation spiking up her headache more. "I'm fine. Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to pass out or anything. Continue on with your conversations."

Their hesitation was relevant even if Diana didn't look at them again. Instead, she ignored the awkward atmosphere and took off her mary jane shoes, brought up her knees, curling into the warmth of her chair. Her robe served as her blanket and swallowed her petite form. The crackling of the fire beside her wasn't enough to soothe the tension from her body but she stayed persistent in her pursuit of sleep.

When she was woken up with a gentle tap on her arm, she noticed a green wooly blanket on her lap that had fallen from what she could guess from her shoulders. Diana rubbed the residue of her nap away from her eyes as she lazily looked around.

"Where's everyone?" She asked, her voice husky.

Draco, the only person left in the room with her, stood up straighter once he noticed she was starting to wake. "Dining hall. It's time for dinner."

A yawn left the princess' lips before she slid her legs down from her curled position and put her shoes on. She grabbed the blanket and neatly folded it, setting it down on her chair's arm and went to grab her bag--something she has always carried with her no matter the time besides her books--where she left it but was beaten by a pale hand.

Draco casually swung her black satchel on his shoulder. When he saw her just staring at him, a scowl appeared on his face. "Well? Are you just going to sit there and gawk at me like an idiot or what? Hurry up already, I'm hungry."

Her nose scrunched up. "You sure do love saying the word idiot don't you?" She stood up with a stretch to her limbs and ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

"Alright fine let's get you stuffed you cranky gremlin."

Dinner in the great hall went by as usual. Her two favorite bodyguards were stuffing their faces as usual while Draco yelled at them to stop being fat and inhaling the food, threatening if they didn't listen he would throw an apple at them. Blaise and Theo sat beside each other and talked about the exam they took earlier while Pansy and Daphne sat across from Diana, sharing the latest gossip they've heard.

She listened absentmindedly to the two until her eyes caught sight of an empty spot in the Gryffindor's table.

"Hey, what date is it today again?" She asked no one in particular but knew someone would answer.

"June 4," Panse answered. "Why?"

At this point, Draco didn't bother to hide the fact he was listening in on the girl's conversation and looked expectantly at the princess who seemed as though she was thinking hard.

Diana shook her head lightly and took a sip from her water. "Nothing."

Satisfied, the two girls continued talking while the platinum-haired boy's shoulder deflated and swiftly looked back at his food, a slight scowl on his face.

If her memory served her right, then the golden trio would be down in the place where the Philosopher's stone was held and possibly already fighting Quirrell who she also noticed seemed to be absent from the staff's table. While looking she caught the eye of Dumbledore. She brought her hand up as if to brush her hair away from her face but her finger lingered on her temple for a moment, enough for the headmaster to understand what she was getting at.

_"Harry has found the Philosopher's Stone and most likely is battling him as we speak."_

Knowing Dumbledore is a skilled Legilimens hence why the man knew almost everything without being informed--something she found out from when she would sometimes visit his office for a cup of tea--she had no doubt he got her message. The slight nod from him confirmed her thoughts and went back to eating her mashed potatoes.

The next day as the students of Hogwarts ate their breakfast, owls came swooping down from their doors and delivered their owner's letters and packages. Both Draco and Diana's eagle-owls eagerly flew towards them to deliver their packages sent from home.

For Draco, he received his usual package of sweets from his mother and a letter from both her and his father congratulating him for turning 12. He opened the delicacies and munched on them while swatting away Vincent and Greg's hands from stealing his food. Diana, on the other hand, received another package and letters, more so than usual making her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Blaise let out a low whistle seeing the small stack of letters and a small package in front of the girl. "Aren't you quite the popular girl, Pimpi."

"Oh shut up," she chuckled out.

The princess received three letters from her family who all remarked on how much they missed her and that they couldn't wait for her to come for the summer while the others were invitations to balls and little get-togethers from her home country's nobles. She decided to reply and read through the others later and placed them all in her bag.

Draco scoffed and looked at her pile of mail in disgust, grabbing the small brown package and held it in his hand. He shook the thing almost aggressively, thinking it would make some distinguishable sound in order for him to guess what it was. "Another pile of fan mail, Romanov? It seems like these idiots are daft to the point they can't distinguish the difference from yes and no anymore."

The slight panic in Diana made her quickly grab the box from him and stuffed it in her bag. "Don't be nosy, Malfoy," she snapped, causing the Slytherin's eyes to widen in shock with how her eyes seemed to burn brightly.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Pimpi?" Her favorite chocolate friend asked with a chuckle.

Again, the girl rolled her eyes. "Don't be crude Blaise."

Slowly, Diana started noticing students were leaving the great hall so she stood up as well and left, her group joining her and Draco sulking behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo! hope everyone's having a nice day!
> 
> disclaimer: in the part where diana is being confronted by the three older students, she starts to feel needles on her chest, her throat clogging and she struggled to breath. these are symptoms of a panic attack. it is different for everyone but these are the things I experience when i get attacks. if you do feel these symptoms, do not hesitate to reach out to people u trust or are experienced with these as well so that they can help you. as someone that does suffer from these, i promise it gets easier to deal with them when u have someone who is aware.
> 
> my pm's are open so if u have more questions about anxiety, so feel free to message me so i can either help or educate. again, even if it's not about anxiety, if you simply want to talk to someone, that's alright. i do love meeting new people!
> 
> you are not alone. you are loved. there is light in the heart of darkness.


	10. Decoration

**_Draco Malfoy was more pissed than usual._ **He strutted along the hallways of Hogwarts, his glare fiercer than ever. Today was supposed to be a special day for him and it was for the most part. He had received gifts from people he barely knew and was greeted with 'happy birthday' throughout the day. If that wasn't enough to please him, he also found out Harry Potter was unconscious in the Hospital wing and normally he would be. However, in this case, the bad outweighed the good.

In other words, Diana Romanov not congratulating him on his 12th birthday outweighed his enemy knocked out on a bed and the undivided attention he got from today.

He waited patiently--something he wouldn't typically do but it seemed, breaking his own rules had become a habit when it came to the purple-eyed princess--and now it was late at night, he still hasn't heard anything from her. He even tried finding her and making her say those 2 simple words but she disappeared right after dinner.

Draco clicked his tongue in irritation and angrily stuffed his hands into his pant's pockets. He was _bloody_ pissed because she was supposed to be his real friend. She was supposed to always be there for him. She was supposed to be _here_ with _him._ But he was all alone.

Irritation turned to anger.

Anger turned to sadness.

Until finally, sadness turned to pain.

"Screw this," Draco muttered and turned back to his dorm room.

However, before he could take another step, he noticed something white fluttering in the distance. Narrowing his eyes in the dimly lit hallway, he tried to adjust his eyesight to find out what was coming towards him.

It was a paper crane.

The piece of parchment fluttered down in his awaiting hands. He looked around the vicinity and all that greeted him were shadows, not a person in sight. Hesitantly, he unfolded the crane, revealing neat handwriting.

_'Come to the Astronomy Tower._

_\-- D.R_ _'_

His heart skipped. There was only one person who wrote with this handwriting and has the same initials. So, without hesitation, he quickly left to go to their place; The Astronomy Tower.

* * *

When he arrived, he was greeted by a dark blanket laid down on the cold floor, a few throw pillows scattered around on it, and another thick blanket. Beside it sat a basket of sweet and two bowls of ice cream--which miraculously hasn't melted--and a familiar black satchel. However, the one thing he was looking forward to seeing wasn't here.

There was no Diana Romanov.

He looked around once more before stepping closer and stared at the scene in front of him. Where was she?

Completely oblivious to the person quietly walking behind him, his shoulders deflated in disappointment and was about to turn around until--

"Boo!"

Draco let out a surprised yelp and swiftly turned around to see a laughing Diana. Her amusement flooded the silent room as the grey-eyed boy scowled, his pink cheeks glaringly made his embarrassment evident.

"Oh stop sulking you cretin," she said once she calmed down. She poked his cheek, a bright smile that rivaled the moonlight casting on them on her lips when she noticed how squishy they were. "It's your birthday today so you should be smiling."

For a moment, his scowl dropped, replaced by an expression akin to a puppy that perked up at the mention of treats. Draco fought the tugging of his lips upwards but the action just made the witch's smile grow.

Diana giggled and tugged him towards their little picnic set up, sitting him down on one of the pillows. "Come on, I asked the house-elves some sweets and I think it was their way of saying to get diabetes."

The two were enveloped in their own little bubble. Like that one snowy day in December, they had both allowed themselves to act comfortably. Draco cast his armor of thorns aside while Diana laid down her crown of anxieties. Underneath the moon and her children, sat two kids that had a treacherous future ahead of them, whether they were aware of it or not, it did not matter at that moment for it was just them.

Simply them.

"Here," Diana quietly said once they finished eating. In her hands laid the same brown package she received this morning. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. This is your birthday gift and I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Draco's normally dull eyes were full of life as it stared at the small thing and reached out to take it from her.

She fiddled with her fingers, a sign of her nervousness as she watched him tear away the packaging. She didn't think she was a bad gift giver, actually, she thought of herself as a great one and was normally confident however this time was different. She was giving a gift to Draco Malfoy, the most pompous jerk she has ever met. Sure she had no problem giving him his Christmas present a few months before, but they were alone, and she had set up a picnic that might've resulted in a high expectation for his gift.

And one of the things she feared the most was disappointment.

He opened the plain black box underneath the packaging to reveal a pair of cufflinks shaped like a shield with a dragon ingrained in it.

"I've heard that your family has a tradition of naming their children after constellations and I did some research that yours came from the dragon constellation," she nervously rambled on to fill in the silence. "It just so happened in Latin, Draco means dragon so. . ."

Diana trailed off, not knowing what else to say. She expected he would tease her or at least say something mean like usual, but he was reticent. She wasn't sure which one she preferred.

"Thank you," he whispered.

It was quiet, so soft that she almost didn't hear him but the wind carried his words unto her ears. When he turned her head to face her, a soft and tender expression on her face.

* * *

Diana Romanov sat on her seat in the great hall as usual. Her dark lashes lazily fluttered on her rosy cheeks as she tried her best to keep herself from falling asleep. Underneath the table, her hand twitched in need to rub away the sleepiness but in fear of wiping away the makeup she used to hide her dark circles from smudging, she refrained from doing so. She just had to wait until the end of the year banquet ends and she'll finally be able to catch up on sleep.

Or at least she hoped to.

Suddenly, a hush fell upon the usually buzzing hall. Diana perked up to see what was happening and when she turned towards the entrance, she saw Harry Potter walking in. After days of being unconscious in the hospital, he finally made his appearance. It was natural people were curious as to what happened--some were even standing up just so they could catch a glimpse of him.

She pitied the poor boy that looked so uncomfortable under her schoolmates' wandering eyes.

From somewhere beside her, she could hear a scoff.

"Another year has gone!" Headmaster Dumbledore said a warm look on his elderly face as he gazed down on his students. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..."

Diana smiled lightly at that.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus:"

The hall quieted down, anticipation thick in the air.

"In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points," he announced, the house mentioned clearly deflating at the news.

"In third," he continued. "Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and finally, Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Contrary to the lions, the snakes' cheers and stomps filled the room in celebration of their victory for the 7th time in a row. Around her, her friends were happily smiling and clapping while she could barely hold in her frown. It was a shitty move for Dumbledore to do this to her house. Although she was quite close to the man, his way of handling things and favoritism towards his old house deeply displeased her.

When the Slytherin's smiles faded as Dumbledore proceeded to give points towards the Gryffindors, Diana felt like cutting someone up.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

Diana pursed her lips, her hand curled around a goblet, and sipped on the cold water, trying her best to calm down the raging storm brewing inside her as she watched the banners of green and silver change to red and gold. It wasn't until a sniff caught her ears did she look back at her friends.

Daphne was trying her best not to cry but failing to do so when a tear managed to escape. From beside the blonde, Pansy was rubbing her back soothingly with a frown on her face. Blaise was quietly sitting beside Diana, simply continuing his meal but she could tell from the slight furrow of his eyebrows and frown on his lips, he was upset as well.

Theo was hissing profanities underneath his breath, his calm and collected demeanor fading away from him. Vincent and Greg weren't fairing well either and ate more than usual. Until finally, her purple eyes landed on her right, where a seething Draco Malfoy sat and tightly clutching his goblet as he glared menacingly at Harry Potter and his friends.

The atmosphere that night in their common room was suffocating for Diana. Everyone was in a terrible mood. Marcus Flint even destroyed a vase in anger, Adrian Pucey and Graham Montigue had to haul him away and into their dorm. Her group of friends quietly followed and decided to sleep in early instead of staying in their place in front of the fireplace like they usually did after dinner. However, only one remained seated on the leather couch.

"Not going to complain to me about Saint Potter and his friends?" She softly asked as she sat beside him instead of going to her chair.

Draco scoffed. "You talk as if I always talk about those useless things."

"You do."

He rolled his eyes and stared back at the crackling fire as Diana neatly crossed her legs and played with the silver rings on her finger. He stayed quiet, making her glance at him. He really wasn't in the mood. His parents have always told him how special he was and that he would do great things just like his ancestors before him. He was supposed to be the youngest seeker in Hogwarts History. He was supposed to be the center of attention. He was supposed to be the one to bring glory to the Slytherins.

But none of that happened.

All because of Harry Potter.

"Alright, this is getting too depressing," Diana remarked and stood up. She stepped in front of him and offered her hand for him to take. "Ice cream?"

"We just ate dinner. I'm not in the mood to eat," Draco muttered grumpily.

"It doesn't have to mean literally 'let's get ice cream'," she answered. "Let's go to the Astronomy Tower so you can point out constellations and name them while I pretend to understand what you're saying."

Since his mother came from the noble and most ancient house of Black, she had taught him a lot about their family's tradition of naming their children after stars. Doing so, made him particularly knowledgeable about Astronomy.

"Well?"

Draco's grey eyes stared into purple ones. They weren't sparkling like usual and she looked tired more than usual, causing him to frown slightly but decided not to comment on it.

"Fine."

. . .

"Wait--you were pretending?"

* * *

"A party?" Blaise drawled out as he leaned against his seat in their compartment.

Draco absentmindedly nodded. "Mother's hosting a party for all the Sacred 28 and asked me to invite some friends."

"Pass," Theo immediately said from beside Diana, the two busy reading their book.

Unlike the boys, Pansy and Daphne seemed excited for the infamous Malfoy Summer Ball they held every June.

"I've always wanted to go to your family's parties," Daphne sighed out dreamily. "Narcissa Malfoy is the perfect hostess and I aspire to be her when I grow up. Not to mention how iconic her fashion sense is."

Pansy nodded excitedly. "Mother told me I'll be allowed to attend once I start Hogwarts."

"Romanov?" Draco called out to the princess. "Are you coming?"

"Sorry, I'll have to also pass," she said, her voice unapologetic as her eyes never left the page of her book about non-verbal spells. "I'll be busy this summer as well."

The blond nonchalantly shrugged with an 'alright' expression before butting in the conversation of the other girls.

It took a while for Hogwarts Express to arrive at Kings Cross station but it eventually did. Before she knew it, she was stretching her cramped legs and unboarded the train with a satisfying click of her shoes against the cement of the Muggle Station while Blaise trailed behind, her trunk in his hand.

The Slytherin group bid farewell with promises to write to one another and left to find their family to take themselves home, Blaise being the only one that hadn't found his mother and decided to wait with Diana. The two quietly talked with one another, continuing their conversion of summer plans.

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

Diana's purple eyes naturally turned towards the boy who lived as several students called out to him.

"Quite the celebrity isn't he?" Blaise mused as he too eyed the dark-haired boy that was being coddled by the Weasley family.

She snorted. "Don't pull a Draco and get jealous now."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. "I'm not 'pulling a Draco' as you'd like to call it. I already have enough attention."

Just as he said, they both caught 2 girls eyeing her friend, and in response, he winked at them causing them to quickly look away, blush and whisper furiously at each other. It was her turn to roll her eyes. Not that she could blame them, her group of friends really were quite attractive despite how young they were--minus Draco Malfoy because of his stupid hair and the permanent haughty expression on his face 24/7.

"Blaise!" A woman's voice called out through the crowd of Kings Cross Station.

The voice seemed to have caught the attention of numerous people as a tall and gorgeous woman hurriedly walked towards her son. The fur from her expensive coat lightly jumping at the woman's movement, her dark hair trailing behind her in soft waves.

Diana's calm and elegant composure momentarily slacked off as she stared at the beautiful witch.

"Hey mum," Blaise muttered as his mother embraced her darling son.

"Oh look how tall you've grown from the last time I saw you. Oh!" Her exclaim brought the princess back to reality and managed to bring up a polite smile without his mother noticing her blatant staring. "Who is this young lady?"

"Mum, this is Diana Romanov," Blaise introduced her as she slightly curtsied in greeting. It came to her like second nature and for a moment panicked if bowing to someone that wasn't a noble was allowed but Mrs. Zabini didn't seem to mind.

"Aren't you quite a pretty one," she mused and glanced at him with a raised amused eyebrow. She seemed to be insinuating something beyond friendship between them with the way she was looking at her son which resulted in him rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Calm down mum, we're just friends."

Mrs. Zabini hummed in response, obviously not believing her son but pretending to be.

By then, Diana had caught sight of a familiar man walking through the crowds.

"Apologies for the wait, your highness," a young man in formal wear greeted and bowed to the young girl. She smiled and softly said, "It's alright. I didn't mind the wait."

He simply nodded, his expression not giving away any thoughts he has at the moment. Diana turned towards the son and mother duo.

"I must go now but it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Zabini."

"Oh it was a pleasure as well, sweetheart," the woman replied with a smile, her pearly teeth on display.

The next day, after Diana was warmly welcomed back home with her father greeting her with a bouquet of flowers, a spa day from her maids, as well as a hug from her house-elf she found herself walking down the halls of their palace towards the duke's office in the Imperial Palace.

She had asked her maids to not follow her so the sound of clicking heels belonged to only one, her long dress softly tickling her pale ankles. Purple eyes surveyed the paintings displayed in the hall, lingering for a moment on the face of a woman with hair similar to hers.

"Greetings to your highness, Princess Romanov," a deep voice greeted, causing her to blink and return to reality. She turned her head to see a young man, a few years older than her. He wore his curly brown hair like a crown as the light from the sun accentuated its golden-like color, his light blue eyes curiously assessing her contrary to his reserved facial expression and stance.

"Young Duke Gurin," she lightly curtsied. "I presume you are done with your meeting with my father?"

"Yes, Your highness. He is currently in his office," he politely answered, his eyes trained downwards. Although he was older and a Duke's heir, she was still of higher status than her and it was considered impolite to have direct eye contact with her.

"Alright, may you have a nice day," she smiled softly at the boy and walked past him to get to her father's office.

The young heir stood rooted in his spot as his eyes followed the little princess until he could no longer see the trail of her white dress. The rumors were true then, she was healthy and safe.

His eyes gleamed in the light as a conversation with his father they held the night prior resurfaced. He hummed in thought, mulling over his words before taking his leave as well.

* * *

Three knocks on the mahogany doors of Alexei Romanov's office were enough to avert his attention from his stacks of paper works and unto his visitor. With a firm "come in", the double doors opened to reveal his darling daughter, his hunched shoulders straightening up and frowning to be replaced with a soft smile that was only reserved for Diana.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my daughter visiting her old man during work?"

"I brought tea," she answered. At the mention of the drink, he now only noticed the silver tray she was holding. The smoke coming from the teapot let him know it was freshly brewed.

"This tea helps you relax according to the Head Chef," Diana continued and crossed the distance between the two of them to set down the concoctions she brewed with the help of the burly man in the Imperial Palace's kitchen.

"Just what I need," her father let out an exhausted sigh and sipped on the tea. He laid back on his stiff chair as he let the warmth engulf his body in a calming embrace.

As he did so, Diana fiddled with the laces on her skirt as she repeated the same phrase she had gone over before inside her head.

"Actually, Father," she started. Her voice, unsure and timid caught the attention of her father. He placed down his cup of tea and leaned forward on his desk, letting her know he was listening intently.

"I have a request."


	11. Clouds

_**The day Alexei Romanov lost his wife, was the day he lost his soul.** _

A walking corpse wandered the halls of his Manor at night, the usually lively home was nothing but a shell of what it was once—when she was alive. Alcohol constantly stained the carpets, night wasn't merely a specific time, death became something he craved more than the air his lungs did.

Dull. Pale. Grey. Empty.

Nothing seemed to entice him more than to join her soul into the dark abyss of the afterlife.

He was so consumed in his grief, that he had forgotten she never really left. That she had left a piece of her—a testament to the world that she existed. That she had loved a man even after death.

The day he saw Diana, after months of turmoil, he never thought he'd feel anger, so raw and so powerful it made him weak in the mind. Though he spent his days living like the dead, what-ifs weren't an unusual topic. It was a daily one.

If she didn't get pregnant, if she did not give birth in the first place, she would be here. With him. His soul would still be with him.

Red masked his eyesight—like the color he wanted to coat the bed where the _thing_ that caused her demise laid.

But then, she smiled.

His daughter smiled. His. Hers.

 _Their_ daughter.

How could he? How dare he? Rationality came knocking yet again on his door and for the first time in a while, instead of shutting it out, he had let it in.

He vowed then and there, to make up for the failure that he was, no matter what, he'd be his daughter's shield and sword. He would always be by her side, give her the world, and love her unconditionally.

So when the day she had asked him to teach her to use a dagger, he could not say no.

For months he had watched his little girl turn into a lethal blade—determined to cut down whatever stood in her way. Horror filled his withering body the moment he looked into her eyes. They were once sparkling, but now they hide certain darkness only those who have lost something dearly. He would know.

Something changed in her. Something dark and painful. He would find himself running towards her room with a gun readied hand whenever he heard her screams of terror. He would find himself staring at her half-eaten meals. He would find himself visiting his brother more than once a day because he was terrified of the thoughts running through his head. Of the thoughts of his daughter running down a path, he could not reach.

"How is she?"

Today wasn't any different. Alexei was lounging on his brother's couch. His body felt heavier than normal, crippled with the anxiety for his daughter once again laying on her bed drenched in sweat.

She had insisted that she was fine, that it was only the cause of her carelessness from her training. She wasn't wrong. She had been careless. Neglecting her limits, and continuing to push and test them constantly put a strain on her. Hence why she had landed herself glued unto her bed.

"Her fever has gone down but she's still weak. The doctor said she'll be alright after a week of rest," Alexei answered as he nursed a drink in his hand. He took a swig of the wine and let the sweetness tickle his throat.

"A week? Have you written to Dumbledore then?" asked Emperor Nicholas, his voice overpowering the sound of papers shifting underneath his hands.

It was the 2nd week of August and Diana was supposed to be in England, buying her requirements for school. Of course, her family didn't let her until they knew she was completely fine—much to her annoyance. There was a chance she would be starting late into the new year and contacted the Headmaster in advance. As much as she tried her best to convince them she was in no way dying and that she had simply overworked her body, their overprotectiveness overrode her insistence.

Alexie nodded, setting down the empty glass, and leaned back on the plush chair. "Still waiting for a reply."

His brother stayed silent this time. Lips pursed in obvious displeasure and his eyes burned in silent anger as he read the last paragraph of the report sent to him by a trusted informant. This caused Alexei to turn to him, concerned once he noticed what had silenced him.

"Has it worsened?" The grand duke quietly asked.

Nicholas remained silent and that was all the answer Alexie needed.

"Brother—"

"It's alright," he said, bluntly. "I can handle it. Worry about Diana first."

That did nothing to ease the sudden dark atmosphere in the room. Things were changing now. Something dark and sinister was now lurking in the shadows of their home. It was suffocating, for both of them.

For _all_ of them.

* * *

Diana's eyes roamed around the aisles of books, the familiar scent of them wafting her senses giving her the feeling of home. She spent hours in her private library back in Russia, studying whatever she could, accompanied occasionally by her big brother Edmon or uncle whenever they visited the Grand Duchy.

True to her doctor's word, after a week of rest, she was now completely fine and healthy again. Her body has lost whatever baby fats she had left, burned from the grueling hours of training she had. She was taller now, and her eyes have become sharper like the blades strapped underneath her skirt.

She grabbed two books from the Spells section and halted when her eyes caught familiar blond hair near the stairs. She watched him rip out a page in one of the books and could faintly see the bold letters written on it, making her eyes widened.

_No way. . ._

As if he had a third sense of knowing when someone's staring at him, his eyes made contact with hers. Draco donned his signature smirk and slipped his hands in his pockets, effortlessly hiding the crumpled piece of paper from Diana. "If it isn't Romanov. Hasn't your daddy taught you not to lurk around?"

She mentally cursed herself for being a dumbass. It was no use, he had already caught her and further embarrassing herself was becoming a reality more than a nightmare. Diana gathered her composure and walked out of the shadows, her favorite pointed flats clicking against the wooden floor.

For a moment, Draco wasn't there in that bookshop. His mind took him somewhere far away. The sight of her made his cheeks hot, his brain fuzzy and his heart skips erratically. Underneath her Slytherin robe, revealing a white turtleneck tucked in a checkered black and white dress that brushed against her knees. Her knee-high black socks stood in contrast against her pale skin. Dangling pearl earrings peeped through her now shoulder-length dark hair.

She changed. Perhaps it was the hair or her loss in weight. He couldn't tell anymore but she changed.

"And hasn't _your_ daddy taught you not to destroy things that aren't yours?" Diana retorted, not noticing the effect she had on the gobsmacked boy.

He grew taller and lost some of his baby fats as well. His high-pitched voice was also gone, replaced by a slightly lower one.

 _Too bad he still has his hair gelled back,_ her nose scrunched up.

Draco scoffed at her pretending that he wasn't just ogling her a few moments ago. "It's none of your business, Romanov."

She snorted, "hence why I'm making it mine."

His retorts halted as his eyes caught the band of Harry Potter making their exit. He walked away from Diana and quickly stepped down the stairs just in time to stop them.

Diana rolled her eyes as she leaned on one of the beams of the shop. Observing has become one of the many skills her trainer insisted she master--not that she needed much practice on. Even before dying, her friends have always told her how she was like a shadow, not many noticed her yet she noticed _everything_.

She did not miss the sound of the door opening nor the sight of Lucius Malfoy entering the shop. Her purple eyes burned in simmering anger at the man. Though her opinion of him wasn't the best, to an extent, she held respect towards Lucius. His love for his family was true--as much as she didn't like to admit it. If even nasty beings like him could love, then there might be hope after all.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr.Weasley said, his face flushed in anger at the insults Lucius dared to throw at his beloved family.

"Clearly. . ." hummed Mr. Malfoy as his pale eyes strayed towards the Granger couple. Diana's hands tightened on her books as her lips pursed in irritation. She didn't wait for his next hurl of insults towards Muggle-borns for her to make her presence known.

The sound of footsteps from above them garnered the attention of Lucius Malfoy as well as the Weasley's and their companions.

"Purple eyes. . ." Lucius said in astonishment as the petite girl walked down the stairs, graceful as ever. Eyes followed her but she paid them no mind. "Princess Diana Romanov, my son has talked a lot about you."

Diana smiled at the slimy man, resisting the urge to _avada kedavra_ the old git. Seeing him right in front of her in the flesh made her insides boil in hatred for the selfish man who dragged his innocent wife and son to do Mcnonose's bidding.

"Is that so?" She glanced at the boy in question, a little smirk on her ruby lips. He looks away, an unmistakable blush on his pale cheeks that he tried to mask with a grimace.

"Lucius Malfoy, your highness. It's an honor to meet you," her friend's father outstretched his gloved hand--much like what he did with Harry however this time with a much more friendly smile.

The urge to laugh at this man's attempt to please her was strong, so she settled with a chuckle and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Malfoy."

The door to the store opened with a chime as a man dressed in a black and white suit entered. His posture was that of a military-trained man and his gaze spoke danger as he stared at the unfamiliar man standing close to his Lady.

 _"I await your command, your highness,"_ the tall man spoke in their mother tongue with his hand ready to grab the hidden gun in his suit.

 _"It's alright Sir Dimitri, wait outside for me. It will only be for a minute,"_ the princess replied with a dismissive flick of her hand. The personal guard her father had appointed to her safety nodded and obliged his lady's command.

It was the first time Diana spoke in Russian. She effortlessly spoke English as if she was born and raised in England so it was natural for eyes to stare at her in shock. Hearing her speak solidified the title she proudly wore; Princess. Diana was of noble lineage and demanded respect, rightfully so. Lucius Malfoy was delighted at the show of authority the small girl had if he were to align himself with her then. . .

"Princess," she turned to face him again. "If you'd like, you are welcome to visit Draco in our manor as well as attend the parties my lovely wife hosts from time to time."

"Thank you for the generous offer, Mr. Malfoy. I cannot give you a concrete answer at the moment for I need my father's approval however I can guarantee you, I will consider it. "

"Diana!" Hermione called out. She turned towards the others and as if only noticing them now, pulled an expression of mock surprise.

"Oh, Hermione! Oh and you have company, I see," she slightly bowed her head in greeting. "My apologies for not greeting all of you properly at first. I'm Diana, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

It wasn't. However, for the sake of appearances, as well as to hinder the two men from brawling in the shop, she might as well pretend this is where she's supposed to be.

"T-the pleasure is all ours, your highness," stuttered out Mr. Weasley and bowed. Though he was quite clumsy and unsure, Diana's heart chuckled at the sight.

"Princess," Lucius once again called out. His eyes casting a disdained look at the Weasleys and Muggles before returning to her questioning ones. "If you are not yet finished with shopping for your supplies, your highness. Allow us to accommodate you. Besides," he gestured to his son who silently stayed beside him. "I'm sure my son would like to _reconnect_ with you."

Diana's eyebrow itched to be raised at the tone of Mr. Malfoy. He seemed to be insinuating there was _something_ between her and Draco or that there was room for _something_.

"Well, I do have an appointment at Twilfitt and Tatting's and I wouldn't mind the company," she replied with a hum.

"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" He thrust it at Ginny Weasley, his eyes glittering with malice. Her eyes followed the movements, plainly noticing the discrete addition to her books. She wasn't the only one.

Diana glanced towards Harry Potter who she could feel staring at her with his eyes.

"I'll see you all in Hogwarts," she bid her farewell with Lucius and Draco Malfoy trailing behind her.

At the sound of the doors opening and soft footsteps, Dimitri soundlessly flanked his princess's side, eyes sharp as he surveyed the vicinity for any danger that could potentially befall her before they landed on two pairs of blonds.

"This is my personal bodyguard, Sir Dimitri," she introduced to the Malfoys. The man stood stoic at their presence and did not bat an eye. One look at them was all he needed to know everything.

"Yes, a pleasure," coldly replied Lucius. He then glanced at Draco who had coincidentally glanced back at him as well. His father gave him a pointed look towards Diana which he replied with a confused one. He gave another one, this time more. . .insistent.

Draco's lip curled, casting his father a dark look before walking forward to match his pace beside the princess. He cleared his throat which caught her attention and held out his arm for hers to take.

Diana raised an inquisitive eyebrow before gingerly grabbing his slim arm. "Since when did you start offering your arm to me?"

"Since my father found out about you," he smirked. "Why? Don't tell me with this simple trick you've fallen for me already."

"You'll be the one falling," she pinched his arm causing him to slightly jump. "When I push your narcissistic butt out of a window."

He glared at her, but the twitching of his lips and glimmer of amusement in his eyes dimmed the look. With the way Diana was grinning at him, he was caught red-handed. The two stared into each other's eyes. Purple meeting grey. Until both of them burst out laughing.

_"Your readings, Sir Dimitri?"_

The sun had already fallen asleep and Diana with her guard were in their hotel suite. She was nursing a cup of chamomile tea, a gift from her cousin before departing for England. In front of the tall glass windows, she sat comfortably on her chair as she gazed down unto the city of London. A step behind her was Sir Dimitri, eyes carefully watching his Lady.

 _"The young one doesn't hold any ill intention towards your highness,"_ he stated. _"The older one, however, reeks of danger. It is better to be cautious around him."_

Diana hummed in agreement and took the last sip of her drink. _"Well, you're not wrong."_

Everybody has _something_ hidden inside themselves.

* * *

Diana Romanov looked tired. It was the first thing Draco noticed when his father ushered him and his mother to greet the royal father and daughter duo at Platform 9 ¾ that slightly chilly 1st day of September.

"Your highnesses," Lucius Malfoy bowed, his family following.

Alexei glanced at her daughter who merely answered with a shrug, an amused smirk on her lips before returning to the Malfoys. "You must be Lucius Malfoy," he greeted and held out his hand for a firm handshake which Lucius took eagerly.

"I'm flattered you know my name, your highness."

"Yes, my daughter informed me about you and your son accompanying her while shopping," he replied, straightforward as always. "And this is your wife, I presume." Alexei's eyes turned towards the black-haired woman slightly behind him who was tenderly clutching her son's shoulders.

"Narcissa Malfoy, your highness," she greeted, her lipstick-stained lips pulling up into a polite smile.

For the second time, young and old alike stared at the Romanovs and Malfoys conversing with one another. The two families had been blessed, that much was obvious to see, and seeing the two worlds colliding was blinding. Both came from wealthy families, had beautiful genes, skilled and talented in magic, the other descending from Russian royalty while the other had ties to the English Monarchy. The two children of these prestigious families stood face to face, their postures straight, chin up, and dressed in expensive robes.

Unbeknownst to them, though they exuded order and calm, they were in fact _neither_ of these. Diana was mentally freaking out as she watched her Queen Cissy converse with her father, eyes sparkling in familiar child-like glee. The sight reminded Draco of that day in December, his mind hazing at the memory. Now that he thought about it, she's dressed elegantly again. . .

"He has told me they're quite close. . ." Diana's attention snapped back to reality when she heard herself being mentioned. She glanced between the two men just to see them already staring at her. She blinked once, twice, before a tight-lipped smile appeared on her pale face. A smile Alexei knew very well that meant 'I don't know what all of you are talking about.'

"Is that so," he chuckled, his striking blue eyes crinkling with mirth as he gazed at his daughter's sly smile.

On cue, the clock's hand struck 10:55, just 5 minutes before Hogwarts Express leaves for Scotland. Children from around them started boarding the train, the loud noises overwhelmed Diana, who had slightly flinched. Her side was pressed to her father's so he had caught the action and frowned slightly.

"Ina?"

At the call of her nickname, Diana looked up to her father. His eyes softened as he dropped down on one knee in front of her, not minding the fact his black trousers would be smudged with dirt. Like the year before, Diana found her eyes watering but this time, tears rolled down her cheeks. Summer of '92 had been rough on the family with her being plagued by nightmares and another decline of health while Alexei was distraught watching his Ina suffer. She didn't want to leave her father's arms again. She didn't want to imagine his lonely figure walking in their garden again.

"I am only an owl away," Alexei reassured his daughter as he pulled her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into the comfort that was her father. Diana nodded, sniffling before reluctantly letting him go.

"I'll see you in a few months, Father."

As Draco and Diana walked towards the train after saying their goodbyes with her hand tucked in the crook of his arm, mirroring the day they met at Flourish and Blotts, he glanced at the remnants of her melancholy just a few moments ago. She looked pretty even after crying. He would've laughed at her for being showing such vulnerability but he did not have the heart to at the moment. He _was_ curious though. . .

"Will this be a regular thing?" Another thing Diana was skilled at was being able to change the subject of the conversation to save her arse. Draco, on the other hand, was talented at acting like a stuck-up wizard that only cared about himself to avoid awkward situations.

"What thing?"

"You, offering your arm, escorting me. Basically having _actual_ manners?"

His eyes narrowed playfully at hers, a smirk on his lips. "I have plenty of manners, mind you. I just happen to reserve that part of me for people that deserve them."

"Oh?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. "So I am one of those people?"

"No," he scoffed. "I just happen to value my being more and want to save myself from the grueling torture of Father lecturing me. He thought establishing a relationship with the future Grand Duchess would look good in the papers."

Diana snorted just as they entered an empty compartment. They hadn't seen their group of friends yet but they didn't seem to mind. The two were still caught up in their conversation to _actually_ notice that they were alone.

"Aww," she cooed, crossing her legs on top of the other as she sat down. "It's cute that he thinks I actually like you enough to be my friend."

The urge to add 'It seems even at his age delusions are possible' was remarkably strong but bit her tongue. She remembered that Draco held high respect for his Father and insulting him will just cause a fight to ensue between them.

"Oh _please_ ," Draco lounged back on his seat across from her. "You act as if you're not begging to be."

"Sucks for you then because I'm not, in fact, acting."

"Don't tell me you'll willingly miss all of _this_ ," gestured towards his whole self but the only reply he got from her was a deadpanned look, a great contrast from what he was expecting. ". . .At least pretend to like me Romanov."

"We're alone, I don't have to pretend," she smirked. It was sly and mischievous, the look awfully suiting her.

"Not anymore!"

Diana jumped at the sudden interruption and quickly turned towards the source of the voice.

It was Blaise Zabini.

"Merlin, don't do that again!" Diana scolded as she glared at her friend taking a seat beside her.

He chuckled. "Awww, did I make Pimpi's heart skip a beat," he cooed and went to pinch her cheeks but was halted by a sharp slap to his wrist. "Ow!"  
  


"Don't touch me, meanie," she huffed.

Little by little, their little bubble became bigger as their friends filled out their compartment. Nothing much had changed between all of them. The bickering was still the same, stealing each other's food was still the same, Draco re-telling the times he was being a total arse was still the same. The unchanging atmosphere gave comfort to Diana who, for the past week, have been feeling the nasty effects of change.

"Is she asleep?" Daphne quietly asked. The Slytherins all turned towards the subject of her question who was leaning on the window, eyes closed and breath even. Her neck was bent in an awkward position that would most likely cause some pain when she eventually wakes up. So, without a moment's hesitation, Blaise gently grabbed a hold of her and led her towards his lap.

"Oh, here," Vincent piped up and offered a big jacket of his to Blaise. He received it with a nod of thanks and draped it around Diana's body.

"Did you all hear about our new teacher?" Daphne piped up, continuing their previous conversation.

Draco groaned at the mention of the pathetic excuse of a teacher. Eyes turned towards him with a quizzical expression. "It's Gilderoy Lockhart."

"A celebrity that authored many books about his encounters with dark creatures," Theo added, flipping through his book's pages.

"He's a fraud," Draco scoffed. "He's too dimwitted and self-obsessed to possibly do the things he wrote."

"I heard he was quite the cutie though when he was young," Pansy sighed out, giggling as the image of the young wizard's portrait her father showed her when they found out he was to become a Hogwarts professor entered her mind.

Daphne nodded, twirling a piece of her blonde hair. "Oh yes and then there's the Quidditch Try-outs. Any of you boys care to join?"

"Not interested," said Blaise, staring out of the window as his hand absentmindedly ran through Diana's hair. She was still oblivious to the outside world as she continued to sleep. Theo shook his head in response as well as Vincent and Greg.

"You're all boring," Daphne huffed before turning to Draco. "Don't tell me _you_ won't be trying out too."

"Of course I am," a smirk curled on his lips. He was Draco Malfoy after all as if he would ever miss out on an opportunity to stand out. "I'm trying for Seeker."

"Fitting," Blaise snorted out but quietened down when the girl in his lap stirred.

Before Draco could comprehend Blaise's comment, Pansy's excited clapping interrupted the train of thought. "I'm positive you'll make it in the team, Draco! You've always been quite skilled on the broom."

Theo let out a quiet groan, his fingers itching to pinch the bridge of his nose as if it would magically wither away his eardrums so that he wouldn't have to endure another episode of Malfoy boasting about how "great" he was. He glanced at the still sleeping Diana. He had never been so jealous of someone at that moment before.

Eventually, night fell and the train arrived at its destination. Around the group, students were starting to get up and retrieve their belongings. Diana who had just returned from changing into her robes yawned the residue of her well-needed nap. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to its surroundings. She knew she would regret taking sleeping and inevitably mess up her sleeping schedule, _again_. The image of her falling asleep in Potions class was becoming more of a most likely possibility now.

"For the love of Merlin, you have legs, _use_ them," Draco snapped at the two first years who were in the middle of the platform, blocking his way to get to the self-pulled carriages. The two poor souls jumped at the fierce glare the boy had and obeyed, glancing at him as they did while whispering to one another. Diana would bet they were gossiping about how ugly Draco was; personality and appearance-wise.

"We get to ride the carriages now!" Daphne exclaimed. "I wonder, is it really true they're really pulled by," she leans in to whisper to Diana, glancing around if someone will be able to hear her before continuing, "Thestrals."

"You do know you can say Thestrals," Theo quipped from her side, eyes straight on their path. "It's not like it's a forbidden word."

"Still! They're omens of misfortune and just terrible luck. It's better to be safe than sorry."

The crowd waiting for the carriages dwindled as time went on. The three leisurely walked and since Diana could no longer see her other friends, she had concluded they already went ahead, not bothering to wait for them. After some time, they did finally arrive at the carriages and to her surprise, her theory was wrong. Draco, Blaise, her two favorite bodyguards, and even Pansy were waiting for them. Though the former wasn't exactly pleased with them taking their time.

"So slow," he hissed before mounting the steps into the black wooden box with Vincent and Greg following after him. At least Pansy had the decency to smile and wave at them before getting into the carriage with him.

"Let's go before Crabbe and Goyle finish all of the food," said Blaise as he climbed into a carriage.

Theo fell from Diana's side and walked towards the thing but stopped short when he noticed he could only hear one set of footsteps. He turned back, only to see Diana gazing at the empty spot of the carriage. Her eyes stood out amongst the darkness and they usually glimmered as if there were literal stars in her eyes but, right now, he saw clouds.

"Distasteful-looking, aren't they?"

Her eyes seemed too captivated at that one spot as she nodded. A gentle touch to her arms slowly brings her back to the shore from the waves of emotions crashing through her. Theo did not ask any questions and when Daphne noticed how unusually quiet the princess was once they were inside, with a subtle shake of his head, she turned a blind eye. Diana was the exact opposite. Questions piled up and she worried that they would fall over from the weight, crashing her underneath it.

For she too, could see the Thestrals as Theodore Nott did.


	12. Talent

**_Diana could never understand why some people actually liked waking up in the morning._** The appeal of waking up to annoying birds chirping your ear off, the bright sun basically scalding your eyes, and seeing _people_ was not a pleasant one. Even after downing a cup of coffee and eating the delicious food Hogwarts offered, it did nothing to ease away the headache of being back in school again.

"You look like death," Blaise commented as he sat beside her, casually sipping on his drink.

"I feel like death," she replied, her voice muffled by the wooden table. She had her head down with her arms used as a cushion as if it could mimic the softness of her bed and be able to take away her responsibilities, letting her sleep forever.

A bowl was pushed near her ear, catching her attention. "You can have my sweets, Diana," said Greg, a shy smile on his lips. "Something with sugar always cheers me up."

Her heart melted. "Awww," she cooed as she sat up straight, sending a bright smile towards him. "Thank you, Greg!"

After a not so pleasant wake-up call from an excited Daphne, her mood remained murky. Sleep thankfully did eventually visit her last night and with the help of her tea laced with dreamless sleep potion, her nightmares remained at bay. Her father has been adamant she doesn’t use the potion often but if it helped her get a goodnight’s rest, she might turn rebellious.

Draco Malfoy sat beside Diana, reading a letter his mother sent him after tossing the package of sweets inside his bag before Greg and Vince could even take a peek. He had been silent, which was uncharacteristic of him. Normally he would be engaging with the other’s conversation or at least eavesdropping on any gossip he could but today, he wasn’t.

"Are you okay?" asked Diana, before she could stop and think thoroughly about how to approach the Slytherin. By now, he had already thrust the letter into his bag. Her question could backfire terribly, he _was_ known to have a nasty temper to people that questioned him however, to her disbelief, he answered with a curt nod before turning away.

Draco willed himself not to meet her probing purple eyes. If he did, he knew he’d crumble and tell her the things he stayed up thinking about last night. His pride was fiercely beating his conscious at the admittance of how much power Diana Romanov’s hold on him was. He respected the girl and to think she was. . . No, the idea of it was repulsive. He refused to believe the printed words of _that_ paper hidden deep inside his trunk at the moment.

"Is that--" Blaise’s voice was louder than his inner conflict. Draco welcomed the interruption, not wanting to delve deeper anymore. Thinking about serious subjects wasn't really his thing after all.

He turned his head towards the source of attention and a mischievous snake-like smile slowly appeared on his face. "Weasel got a Howler!"

At the sound of his laughter, the whole Slytherin table followed as Ron Weasley whimpered at the shrill voice of his mother.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

Diana couldn’t hold in her amusement when she noticed Harry Potter trying very hard to pretend he wasn’t sitting next to a crimson Ron and that he couldn’t hear the yelling. She giggled alongside Pansy and Daphne, being careful not to be seen by anyone else, more precisely, by the golden trio. Of course, she didn’t think they’d particularly like the fact she was laughing at Ron. Insult one and you’ll feel the fire of three.

They didn’t end up seeing her for the whole day, much to her relief. She had spent the day with her girls, Blaise and Theo occasionally joining them. The absence of a platinum-blond boy stood starkly at her empty side.

The clock ticked impatiently and hours went by more quickly than usual, giving way to the next day. Diana was now in her Defence Against The Dark Arts class seated between Daphne and Theo with Pansy, Vince, Greg, and Draco--who still hadn’t spoken to her--behind her somewhere. He was still high from his bullying encounter with his favorite Gryffindorks and was re-telling the story to Parkinson who was positively immersed. Something ugly bubbled slightly inside Diana at the familiar sight, however, instead of her sitting beside the prissy ferret listening to his rants, it was someone else.

The loud sound of Lockhart clearing his throat was enough to silence the class but did nothing to simmer down the unpleasant feeling inside Diana. She liked to pretend it did though and turned towards the front where the blond teacher was introducing himself.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," he started, flashing a ‘charming’ smile that made Diana internally grimace. "Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

No one laughed.

"Right," he coughed awkwardly. His eyes surveyed the room for something to salvage his pathetic attempt of a joke until finally, they landed on Diana. Recognition ignited in his brain at the sight of her sparkling purple eyes and black hair, causing another smile of delight to appear on his face. "Do my eyes deceive me? Lady Diana Romanov."

At the mention of her name, attention from all around came to her as the hand hidden underneath her desk twitched. She had to fight the urge to squirm in her seat. She was a princess, her ancestors would roll in their graves if one of their own gave in to the pressure of insecurity and scrutiny.

"The future Grand Duchess Of Russia in my classroom!" Lockhart exclaimed excitedly. Diana already knew he was planning on getting a picture with her. "If you don’t mind, Lady Romanov--"

"Actually, sir," she interrupted before he could continue. She’d die on the spot if he said anything further in front of her classmates that could fuel rumors about her, bring more spotlight to her that would inevitably destroy her plan of staying low, hidden from certain wandering eyes. "Inside these walls, I’m just a student and on equal footing with everyone here so I’d appreciate it if you carry on the lesson for today."

It seemed he didn’t expect her to turn his offer down as another awkward silence flooded the room. The students glanced between the two figures, not particularly sure what exactly was happening. Beside her, Daphne was blatantly staring at her as if she had just cussed the older man relentlessly while Theo, on the other hand, was stifling his snickers with his hand. Diana didn’t even need to look back to know the others were either confused--Vincent and Greg--, amused--Draco--or shocked--Pansy.

"Ahh, quite the humble one, aren’t you?" He chuckled. "Yes well--I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done."

Diana’s body sagged in relief once his attention fell on himself again, causing light snickers to escape from her friend. She had cast him a pointed look to stop but he just continued.

"You’re such a wanker, Nott," she muttered bitterly as papers flew unto their desk, the infamous quiz she had been dreading to answer right in front of her.

"Sorry," said Theo though by the way he smirked, they both knew he did not, in fact, _feel_ sorry.

Half an hour went by and Diana managed to answer some of the questions with the knowledge from her past life but she couldn’t possibly remember every little detail so she had to settle on the five points she earned the Slytherins for getting the highest score.

She had let out a sigh of relief when the pixies weren’t let out this time. She assumed it was because he had learned his lesson from his previous class with the Gryffindors and allowed his ego to settle down from releasing the mischievous little things. After another few minutes of utterly annoying Lockhart barking about himself, he had finally let them go for the day.

"Go on ahead," Diana murmured to Theo once they were out of the blasted classroom. He had been waiting for her to finish gathering her things and planned to carry her bag for her but it seemed today was different.

Theo pursed his lips in thought. What could she possibly do? Unless it had something to do with her condition then maybe she had to take a trip to Madam Pomfrey. A frown settled on his face when he realized she would be going on her own wherever she was heading.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Like always, she smiled at the concern and shook her head. "I’ll be fine."

She took the misfortune of taking a glance behind him where Draco Malfoy stood. His storm-grey eyes burned hers with a simple stare she could not for the life of her encode. She threw him a quizzical look, asking what was going through his mind at the moment but he did not give an answer.

Diana huffed. "I’ll see you in the common room," she stepped back and pivoted on her heels, walking off to the opposite direction of her Slytherins.

Watching her back turned as she strutted away from them, Draco despised the feeling of worry crashing through him. The last time she was alone, a group of shitty wankers attacked her and though he didn’t really find himself enjoying her companionship right now, she was a friend. A very good one at that.

"Did she tell you where she’s going?" He had found himself asking Nott as they continued their way down their common room.

"No, she didn’t," Theo answered with his own shake of his head. "She said not to worry and she’ll meet us here."

And that was the end of that conversation.

Draco felt his mood plummeting drastically. It irritated him to no end like an itch he couldn’t scratch because he had no clue where it exactly was. He impatiently waited for the princess, what he felt like hours were actually just minutes.

Why was he even waiting for her? As if he had plans to talk to her again. He didn’t have any. So why was he being an idiot? Why was he so irritated right now? He didn’t know. Or maybe he did, he was just feigning innocence from the churning emotions in his hazy mind. Even if he did come to a conclusion, what was he to do?

"I’m taking a nap," he grumbled to Crabbe and Goyle who simply nodded. With an exasperated huff, he stomped up the stairs and shut his dormitory’s door with unnecessary force.

If he wasn’t getting answers anytime soon, he might as well sleep on it.

* * *

He had been avoiding her, that much was obvious. Even his two goons, dumb as fuck as they are, noticed and had confronted him about it once.

"Why are you avoiding Diana?"

To this he answered with a ‘sod off’ and they obediently did not prob more. Though he was not blind to the look of disappointment on their faces when he did. They missed their sweets fairy.

The matter of a certain purple-eyed princess was pushed aside when he remembered he had try-outs this coming Friday. He needed to focus. He had no time to mull over things that couldn’t be there. So, at precisely one in the afternoon, he stood proudly in his green robes with his newly polished broomstick by his side.

"Alright ya shitheads," called out Marcus Flint amongst the antsy sea of green. "Get on your brooms. If you fall off, leave. Go!"

Draco didn’t need to be told twice.

His sweaty hands gripped his broom tightly, determined to not fall off and destroy any hope that he’ll make the team. He flew off earnestly, getting into wherever position Flint yelled at him to be. The constant loud sounds pierced his ears, a permanent grimace in his face from the prickles of pain as he flew around the field.

Draco seemed to be _too_ focused. For he didn’t notice the girl sitting on one of the stands, watching him glide through the air like an eagle hunting its next prey; the snitch. She wished she was alone so that she wouldn’t be disturbed but a few seats away from her were Pansy, Vince, and Greg. The three were supporting the little ferret while she stayed silent, merely observing the scene.

She had another book clutched in her small hands but it remained useless. Her eyes remained on the Slytherins zooming around. Diana didn’t care about sports much unless she was placing bets yet she found herself interested as Draco dived to get the snitch—two others on his tail.

"Do you think he’ll get in?" Pansy had eventually asked. It didn’t take Diana a second to pass for her to answer.

"I thought you already knew he would."

"Well," she huffed. "I just wanted to know your opinion. You don’t need to answer."

Diana hummed, her eyelashes fluttering shut for a moment as a gust of wind passed by them courtesy of Adrian Pucey and his broom. Her short hair billowed in the air when she said, "I have no doubts he wouldn’t."

Although Draco Malfoy was portrayed as a pitiful match towards Harry Potter, he was never a bad flyer. Seeing him at that moment, the first to catch the golden snitch with a triumphant smile made her statement tangible.

Hermione was wrong, Diana thought as she watched her three other friends congratulate Draco for being the Slytherin’s new Seeker. She smiled, content despite his blatant change of character towards her before leaving, the smell of her scent carried by the wind tickling a grey-eyed boy who managed to catch a fragment of her robes before it disappeared.

He _did_ get in with pure talent.


	13. Fix

**_"At least they didn’t have to buy their way in, they got in with pure talent."_ **

Draco Malfoy was on clouds as he walked with his team to attend his first-ever Quidditch practice. He was the youngest and he took immense pride in that fact. Though Harry Potter had already beaten his original goal of getting into the team at 11 years old, he could settle with this.

He had worked hard all summer training and even made his father buy the Slytherins team new brooms to _ensure_ his place amongst them. Though, he didn’t particularly need reassurance since he didn’t need to persuade Marcus Flint to let him join, much to his delight.

So it was only natural that he would get pissed at Hermione Granger’s accusation. The rotten word ‘mudblood’ was already on the tip of his tongue as he scowled at the horrendous _thing_ in front of him but before he could let his fangs release its poison, the familiar soft voice that never ceased to calm him down interrupted.

"Who said that Draco bought his way in?"

The whole group turned to the dark-haired princess standing a few steps away from them, holding a book in her hand like she always does. Draco watched with doe eyes as awkwardness seeped into his bones. She was alone again, he had noticed. It seems she’s been doing that a lot these days. Then again, he did stop hanging out with the girl so it shouldn’t be a surprise anymore—he had, after all, been stuck to her like glue during their previous year.

She stepped closer until she was beside Draco, more for his sake than theirs. She knew the next words that would tumble out of his mouth were vile and although they were meaningless to her, she couldn’t let Draco’s reputation plummet further. Perhaps it was hopeful thinking this would lessen the ferocity of him and Potter’s rivalry by reducing the reasoning ‘he called her a mudblood’ but she was willing to give it a try.

"Quite the accusation you have there Ms. Granger. Draco may be rich however that does not mean he can’t be skilled at anything. Seeing as how he managed to be included in the top 10 students ranking overall during our first year, I say that’s enough proof that he’s more than just a spoiled rich boy--as you have claimed him to be."

Hermione flushed in embarrassment under the gaze of Diana while the Quidditch team behind her snickered.

She snapped her head at them and seeing her narrowed eyes that gleamed with a hint of danger, they all shut up and straightened themselves. Draco on the other hand kept smirking at the three but a hit at the back of his head from the girl beside him was enough to replace it with another sneer. Only this time, it was aimed towards Diana.

"Now," Diana continued as she glanced to and fro between the two teams. "Squabbling with each other is a waste of energy, I suggest all of you continue this on the pitch instead."

Her voice held power and authority that they had no choice but to obey. Oliver Wood did not hesitate to openly cast a dark glare at the pack of snakes hesitantly leaving before he had walked away too. Diana relinquished her gaze from the teams to the golden trio in front of her. Her eyes returned to their soft twinkles instead of the sharpness laced in its hues of purple and blue.

"Though our houses are competing today, I wish you luck Potter," she said before walking off with a swish of her robe, taking a page out of her comical head of house; Professor Snape’s book.

She probably looked like a bipolar person for switching sides fast and effortlessly but at the moment she did not care. Only one goal remained when she sprinted towards the locker rooms where she undoubtedly knew Draco was.

Luck seemed to be on her side when she caught sight of him just before entering the room.

"Draco!"

Draco’s body stiffened at the voice calling out his name and hurriedly hissed at whoever the fuck was in front of him blocking the doorway, "Hurry the _bloody hell_ up—"

Before he could finish his sentence though, a firm tug on the back of his Quidditch uniform yanked him far away from his teammates which one of them yelled, "Don’t kill him yet!"

The curses that infiltrated his head would’ve been enough to make his mother gasp and send him straight to Durmstrang.

"I can’t believe you," she huffed as she slammed the boy’s back on a wall, effectively cornering him with her hands beside his arms so that there wouldn’t be any opportunities for him to escape. She wasn’t letting him go this time. This had gone on for too long and her patience had finally cast itself out of the window.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Diana demanded, her purple eyes once again burning in a deathly color.

Draco flinched at the ferocity of them and looked down to avoid her glare. The nervousness that came with his performance anxiety suddenly seemed measly compared to what he was feeling right now.

"I asked," she continued, her voice now having an edge in it. "And I expect an answer, Malfoy. Now tell me, why have you been avoiding me?"

The words she spoke pierced his bones, his body falling slack. He couldn’t tell her. Not because he didn’t want to or afraid of the consequences—which he probably should be—but because he didn’t know why he did in the first place. He was utterly confused about how to handle this situation. What type of situation was this even?

"I- uhm," he stuttered out. Oh, Salazar please help him. "Look—"

"Anytime now, Malfoy."

"Shut up! I’m trying—"

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me to shut up—"

"Alright, alright," he interrupted. "Look, I’m sorry."

For once, she had nothing to say. Draco Malfoy did not apologize. Sure, she hoped that he would despite the unlikeliness but hearing them tumble messily out of his own mouth was completely different.

"I was… confused," he shamefully admitted. "I-I just read something uhm," he faltered as he took a glance of— was it shock on her face? He couldn’t tell right now. "Surprising and I didn’t know how to handle it."

"I don’t see how that’s relevant to me," Diana frowned, her body slowly releasing its tension as it softened her stance.

"I-It does--it’s just," he sighed. How was he supposed to tell her this without sounding like an actual idiot? Looking into the downturn of her lips, the unmistakable flush of anger on her cheeks and sparkling eyes, there was _no way_ he could get out of this uninjured. Maybe not physically but his ego would definitely take numerous hits.

"You have mudblood in you."

He waited. Not entirely sure for what but _something_. There was no gasp, no shout, no words. He heard nothing from her.

Draco snuck a hesitant—definitely terrified but he would never admit it until his death—look on Diana’s expression but all he saw was an impassive one. His forehead scrunched together in confusion. He had expected a peep or whatever yet here she was, silent. Draco now had a hard time choosing what was less scary: the silence or the threats.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Diana was livid. Oh no, not because of the possibility of her being a Muggle-born—which she knew for a fact she wasn’t, the reason was much much worse. This boy had the _audacity_ to avoid her just because of her blood?!

The urge to deck the shit out of him turned her knuckles whiter than his albino butt. She swore if she could, she’d slice his head off and feed it to the damn Hippogriffs. How could he be so stupid?

"No, I don't," she had quietly muttered after a minute ticked by. "Whatever you read was probably a lie or something but I know for a fact I’m not."

She felt his body sag in relief.

"Oh good," he sighed. "For a moment I thought—"

"Even if I was," Diana interrupted with a tone that made him squirm uncomfortably. It was soft but you could feel the wave of rage from it. "I don’t see how that should be a factor of whether or not to remain friends with me."

Her hands fell from his arms’ side as her body straightened itself. Diana daringly stared into Draco’s grey eyes. They held so much disappointment, sadness, and hurt that it made his own reflect with regret.

"Romanov, I’m sorry."

Diana’s mind took her somewhere far away in that instance. Instead of hearing the warmness of his voice, another’s weaved into it.

_"I’m sorry."_

Such words held little meaning to her. They were easily said just as they could be easily used as weapons for manipulation.

"I don’t forgive you," she spat out before leaving, casting a shadow with Draco in its path.

How the flying fuck was he supposed to fix this now?

* * *

Diana flopped onto her cotton bed sheets with a whine. Thankfully, she was alone in her dorm when she stomped her way there. She was afraid she would snap at innocent bystanders if she ever did encounter a familiar face.

She had expected that she would spend her time in Hogwarts worrying about Voldemort, homework, and dying but no, Draco had to be an utter twat and include himself in a list he wasn’t even invited to. God! The nerve of that boy!

Another odd muffled sound went past her lips as she buried her face in her pillow. Her frustration was overflowing now and she let it, knowing full well bottling her feelings off never ended well before and it sure as hell wouldn’t now.

Minutes have gone by and Diana finally finished another episode of her whining and groaning into her poor pillow with the occasional swift kicking in between. A defeated huff escaped her mouth as she righted herself up into a sitting position.

She had to focus. There was no time for her to deal with boy drama.

Diana awkwardly reached down to her trunk underneath her bed and opened it. She rummaged through the box for a minute before finally grabbing a hold of the dark leather notebook. She grabbed a pen, not in the mood to use a quill at the moment, and jotted down notes using her past life’s language. In case anyone did manage to take it, they would have a hard time decoding her plan.

It was simple: first, she had to keep training and get over her sodding maladjustment of magic. Second, she had to start hunting the Horcruxes and destroy them and if not, then hide them somewhere until she could. Third, do everything in her power to lessen the death tolls. And lastly, give Harry actual _help_ in finding the other Horcruxes. Merlin knew Dumbledore would ever stop being so cryptic so she might as well do it.

Hm, now that she thought about it more, it was definitely _not_ going to be simple. She only had a rough idea on how to exactly achieve these but it was better than nothing right now. Her brain debated that she could have the most detailed laid out plan but there was always the possibility of the chain of reactions it would unfold that prevented her from doing so. She could mess up and open a reality where the no nosed fucker wins.

Diana’s shoulders shuddered at the endless possibilities, realities, alternate universes all could entail if she moved one chess piece.

Is this what Dumbledore felt like when he had been planning all these things? Will she become a massive liar and manipulator just like him?

She screwed her eyelids shut at the boulders of anxiety that hit her chest. What should she do? Which path should she take? How exactly is she going to save lives? When she couldn’t even—…Her heart was racing from the familiar prickles of needles swelling underneath her skin. It started from her breast to her hands, head, and slithered down unto her legs.

She could still feel the air traveling inside as she opened her mouth to greedily inhale it all but that was all there is to it. It’s as if her brain was hardwired, to the point it couldn’t even register the oxygen passing through her lungs. The room was starting to feel cold, colder than usual yet the sweat on her neck said otherwise. Even her body was contradicting itself.

Diana was panicking now as she tried desperately to _breathe_.

Drowning. She was drowning.

"Fuck," she wheezed through frantic gulps of air. She was alone. Nobody was around to help her. 

With a shaky hand, she messily went through her drawers, silently begging for what she needed. The crunching of paper managed to infiltrate her ears over the thundering beats of her panic and instantly grabbed the thing out.

She did not even glance at the bottles of medicine clumsily spilling out of the brown bag and quickly bundled up the opening in her trembling hand for her to breath through it. The air inside the bag circulated and though the effects were quite slow, it did its job at allowing her to breathe again.

She closed her eyes, the lack of sounds around the empty room lulling her to rest for the day. They were right, she _did_ need to sleep. As much as she rocked the haggard look, it felt like a painful stab at the reminder of how utterly pathetic she felt. 

Anxiety was a forest. She would wander in its fog where time didn’t exist and emotions clung onto her tired being like shackles dipped in poison and then she would be thrown into an unpredictable, terrifying instant where she’s drawn by its creatures, quartered by the most inane indecisions, knowing full well she wouldn’t die from their sharp teeth but always felt like she would.


	14. Drip

**_Things quieted down for a while._** Or at least Diana liked to pretend it did. For a week she had been playing the waiting game until shit goes down and Hogwarts is, yet again, unsafe.

For a school, it sure is a dangerous place.

For the ninth time in the span of ten minutes, Diana raked her hands through the tangled bunch she called her hair as she released a loud sigh. Across from her sat Blaise and Theo who were both playing another round of chess after Blaise had demanded a rematch.

"I give up," sighed Blaise as Theo’s chess piece decapitated his King.

Diana bit down her chuckle at the look of defeat on her friend while the other smirked smugly. However, with a flying pillow to the head, the smirk was replaced with a scowl.

"Stop being so salty, Zucchini."

"That’s Draco’s job, Snott."

She couldn’t help it, the snort left her and a full chuckle or two followed. It was times like these that she was able to momentarily forget everything. She allowed that paradise for herself, for she knew she’d end up writhing on the floor gasping for air once again if she didn’t take a break. She needed herself healthy and strong to fulfill her task. If she fell ill, it would only hinder the possibility to stop the inevitable.

"Actually," Blaise piped up as he sunk into the couch in front of the fire. "Speaking of that twat, what happened to you two?"

"Hm?" Diana replied, flipping a page of her book. Feigning ignorance came second nature to her. Even before she became Diana Romanov she had always possessed that ability. Only now was she more self-aware.

"We’re not blind, Pimpi. Did he do anything?"

However, keeping up the act when she could feel the two sets of eyes on her was becoming a challenge especially if they belonged to people she actually held a fondness for. Though Blaise’s stare was more probing, Theo’s was more subtle as he cleaned up their board game.

Diana fiddled with the end of her page, churning the reply she had inside her head carefully.

"He thought I was a half blood and avoided me for a few days," she muttered. "He apologized when I confronted him but I didn’t forgive him."

Blaise let out a low whistle. "How did he even come to that conclusion anyway?"

She shrugged. "Apparently he read about it somewhere."

Theo snorted as he sat beside Blaise. "He’s dumb."

The words printed on the page of her book morphed and mocked her, they seemed senseless now even after the third time she read a line it all sounded gibberish to her. She groaned, letting the sodding thing shut with a loud huff before throwing it carelessly at her bag. This was getting ridiculous.

"What do you plan to do then?" asked Theo after a moment’s pause.

"Simple," she answered. "He has to make it up to me. I’m not doing anything when he’s the one at fault." Diana let out another annoyed huff before standing up. "I’m taking a nap." If she gets lucky, her dreams will be of her slashing Voldemort repeatedly with her favorite daggers.

The two Slytherin boys glanced at one another once she disappeared from their eyesight.

"So, who’s going to tell him?"

"Not it!" Blaise blurted out before hightailing out of the room and Salazar knew where.

An exasperated sigh tumbled out of Theo’s pursed lips. He could already feel the incoming headache pulsating in between the creases of his forehead. Handling a salty Blaise Zabini was entirely different than handling Draco Malfoy in all his prissy glory.

"Salazar help me," he muttered as he dragged his reluctant legs up the stairs towards his shared dorm with the devil incarnate himself.

* * *

The cold October air nipped Romanov’s nose, scrunching it up that awfully reminded Draco of the bunnies he had seen in a zoo his parents took him in hopes his tantrum would subside.

It didn’t however, he did enjoy watching the fluffy creatures hop around their enclosure.

Though bunnies were quiet and calm animals, the person in front of him was nothing but silent anger. She was in the calm before the storm state and Draco knew it was only a matter of time before the storm viciously drowned him in the Black Lake.

"Can we talk?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh so now you want to talk to me?"

The air that enveloped the courtyard was tense and awkward, a stark contrast to the once warm atmosphere the two created last year in the cold wake of December. It was amazing what time could do to change the circumstances and dynamics of relationships. Irritation pricked his mouth to sneer at the petty princess however as stupid he can be sometimes, he had enough brain cells to know if he did let his fangs show, she wouldn’t hesitate to bite back ten times worse.

His grey eyes surveyed the vicinity, catching sight of the students walking by. Thankfully, they haven’t garnered much attention aside from the bewildered looks of Daphne and Pansy sitting beside her. Draco stayed unyielding under her gaze, not because it would show her that whatever she said would make him back down. Oh no, it was because he didn’t know what else to do. It was his first time getting into a fight with a friend, and _he_ had to be the one to apologize.

If his Father saw him like this, he would no doubt be under his disappointing gaze. Or--he could be commended. After all, this was Diana Romanov, a royal and he did tell him to maintain a strong relationship with her. But was she worth the hit to his pride?

"Just," a mixture of a sigh and a groan left his lips. "Can we talk? In private?"

After a tense pause, Draco’s heart felt too heavy, and could feel it slowly dropping to the pit in his stomach. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She should be grateful he was even trying to apologize sincerely. He never does that. Ever.

"Fine."

With one word, just like that, his heart was climbing back into its rightful place inside his ribs.

Diana wasn’t quite sure what to expect from the grey-eyed boy. She hoped that he would make an effort to mend their friendship, but she has already shaken hands with disappointment more than once to ever forget the rotting feeling and preferred never again to. Actions fueled by emotions were things she still had trouble taming.

Her footsteps were soft and light compared to his as he led her through the dwindling crowds of students into a silent hallway near Mr. Binns’ office. Just like the last time he visited, it was empty as he expected.

"Make it quick," sighed Diana. He turned back to face her just as she crossed her arms and tilted her head, her dangling earrings peeping out from her short hair. "I don’t have all day."

Words never came easy to Draco. If it were an essay about the specialties of a boggart or the effects of a Draught of the Dead or coming up with witty insults and replies to bully someone, they came like landslides. Words that he actually meant and felt with his whole body—now _that_ was a different story.

"I’m sorry," Draco blurted out. "I just thought you were and maybe I should’ve asked first before avoiding you like that. I didn’t mean to offend you—"

"Yes," answered Diana. "You _should’ve_ confronted me about it. You _shouldn’t_ have avoided me like I was a disease. But that’s not what I’m angry about!"

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, his shoulders tensing once again. "What? What do you mean that’s not—"

"Why do you hate Muggle-borns so much?"

She was confusing him now. "I don’t see how that’s relevant—"

"Yes, it is! Now answer me."

Her eyes were burning now, the light hues of purple darkening into something akin to twilight; the bridge between light and dark.

"Because they don’t deserve their magic. Magic is our treasure and only rightfully belongs to the purebloods. Now can we just—"

Diana wanted to throttle this boy so bad. "Did they choose to have magic?"

"I— What?"

"Magic. Did they have the ability to choose whether or not they could use magic when they were _just_ born?"

"Romanov, you’re being ridiculous right now," he huffed. "I already apologized for mistaking you for a halfblood and I won’t do it again."

She scoffed. "I’m being ridiculous? Bold of you to assume I was even angry at the fact you thought I had Muggle blood"

"Are you serious right now?"

"No, I’m not. I’m Diana."

Draco would’ve smirked at the joke if it wasn't for the fire in his veins roaring out. "Are you _actually_ defending Mudbloods now?"

"Will you stop using that word you heathen? And yes, I am."

"But why? Diana, they’re vile creatures that don’t deserve to—"

"Are you hearing yourself right now? Vile creatures? Draco, blood is blood. It’s not something a person could control even if it has magic mixed in it. It’s simple logic!"

"I can’t believe it," he scoffed. "You’re a Blood—"

He didn’t see it. The swift movement of her hand as it thrust into her robe’s pockets only to whip out her wand and press its tip underneath his jaw; his jugular. A vulnerable spot. He remained frozen at the contact, doe-eyed as her eyes glinted with danger.

"Try to call me _that_ and I’ll make sure you’ll never be able to speak again," her voice was low and quiet. Just a murmur yet the words were deafening to his flushed ears.

"I am a princess, a daughter of a grand duke. We rule over Muggles, Muggle-Borns, and Purebloods alike. Of course, I will defend my people, the same _humans_ who have served me and my family, lived with us, grew up with us, protected us, and vice versa for _centuries_. I will not stand for injustice towards innocent people that had no _choice_ on choosing who they are born to be."

The fight crawling up his throat slowly died. For once, he didn’t have a retort. Her voice pierced his mind like a dagger and awakened the logical part of his brain. However, the candle that held his family’s upbringings flickered for attention.

The silence was deafening now, something he never thought would happen when he relished in it. It reminded him of home.

"I understand you and I had different childhoods and our parents divulged in different paths," the voice that once held poison now melted like honey. How could she change her emotions so fast? So openly?

His eyes watched her starry eyes muddle with clouds. "I have seen them bled, cry. Muggleborns, Muggles. . .They bleed the same color red and cry the same salty tears. We are no different than them."

Her wand skimmed his clothes as her hand dropped to her side. His spine shivered at the soft contact.

"I don’t—" His voice cracked. What was he supposed to say? What could he do? If his Father was here what would he do? No, his Father would never look at her again if he heard her. 

"I won’t pretend to understand," he managed to say. This time, instead of finding things his eyes could latch on to avoid her gaze, he met her straight on. "My Father has told me all about how and why they shouldn’t be considered witches or wizards. I still believe him but—"

When was speaking this hard around her?

"But—" Yet he continued. "I can. . .try to understand. I guess. Maybe."

Diana hadn’t expected much but this was certainly a huge turn of events that exceeded her imaginations. She managed to make Draco Malfoy _try_ to see her reason. Something even she thought was impossible with mere words. She had thought she didn’t have to convince him since he does eventually realize that blood purity is nothing but a hoax spun by Dark Wizards to manipulate Purebloods after the war.

Perhaps it was wishful thinking, there was a possibility he was lying after all, but then again wishes did tend to come true if fate decided to not be a bitch. What else could she do after all? Aside from hoping that her plans don't fail and that the price she—eventually—pays for stopping the death of many people will not cost her everything.

"You mean it?" The wide grin on her face spoke volumes of how happy his statement made her. For a moment, Draco questioned if Diana was mentally stable. Is this what ‘emotional whiplash’ feels like?

"If I didn’t then I wouldn’t have said it," he replied.

Just his luck, her eyes narrowed into slits again.

Draco cleared his throat. "I mean—yes I mean it."

He doubted he would but for his well-being's sake then, he wouldn’t mind telling a lie or two.

"Alright, do you forgive me now?" He sighed.

She hummed in thought, "No."

"Wait--What?" Draco stammered out in shock. He already said he’d think about warming up to the idea of being a blood traitor--albeit it’s a lie--but still. What could she possibly want more? Should he just pull out the gift hidden in his bag in case she really doesn’t forgive him? "Romanov, you can’t be bloody--"

"Diana."

He paused, blinking once, twice, and stared at the princess in front of him.

"Call me Diana," she simply answered his questioning gaze. "If you start using my first name then I’ll forgive you."

He scoffed, "Absolutely not."

Her eyebrow quirked up. "But you called me Diana earlier. I don’t see how this is any different."

"No, I didn’t."

She huffed, "Then you’re wasting my time." She pivoted on her heel to leave but stopped when a hand tugged onto her robe’s sleeves.

"Fine, fine," he sighed. Her full attention was on him now, causing his ears to flush. He preferred calling people by their last name, simply because he felt it was professional and empowering like how his father calls his friends by their last name.

Diana watched in anticipation as he opened his school bag to reveal a brown package. "Here," he hesitated. ". . .Diana."

The clouds melted away from her eyes, giving way to the familiar stars. Her ruby lips were in their rightful place; smiling. She received his gift and did not hesitate to open it in front of him. It was the first time he had given her a gift, of course, she would be excited. She knew him well enough that pride would never allow him to be generous for at least once in his life without a certain payment.

"Oh my. . ." Diana gasped, the packaging falling on her feet as she clutched the bear plush in her small hands. It was so soft that she felt like she was hugging a cloud.

"Are we alright now? Because I have to get to class in a couple of minutes and I’d appreciate it if you--," His voice was abruptly halted once again, however, instead of another argument, a body collided into his, wrapping its arms around his waist tightly.

Draco gazed down at her with wide grey eyes. Complete in utter shock he was. She had never touched him like this, bold and straightforward. So it was natural for his body to stiffen uncomfortably as Diana nuzzled her nose into his robes. His heart thudded erratically in its cage--like an animal desperately needing to be let out.

"Thank you!" She chirped, her voice muffled yet to him it was as clear as day.

Just as quick as she whipped out her wand or as she had pounced on him for a hug, she let go. Diana clutched the bear to her chest with vigor. You’d think her expression was caused by being given an empire as a gift but no, it was all because of a _stuffed animal._

Draco was _really_ starting to consider if she was mentally stable.

Though he supposed it was worth it, letting his pride down a little. The benefits of befriending Diana Romanov he’d provided for his family would certainly go down in History. His Father would most definitely be proud of him this time. He just had to keep her close and satisfied. Even if he had to lie a little, he didn’t mind.

Though, he _did_ feel a little uncomfortable lying straight to her face. He had come to enjoy her presence, as annoying at times she could be with how quick she was at shutting down his insults and capability to turn the tides of their bickering into her favor. He didn’t want to admit it, and probably never will out loud, but he does care for her to a degree. But it was a small one, _definitely_.

As the two walked side by side to class, their stride in tune with one another, glances got lost in the in-betweens. Their atmosphere was calm, just like before yet _something_ was looming in its trail. Grey eyes watched a pale nose nuzzle into brown fuzzes before glancing away, trying to dispel the uncomfortable feeling in his chest as red lips were hiding its soft smile.

Yes, _something_ has definitely changed. They just haven’t realized it yet.

Naive hearts always tended to realize when all was too late.

* * *

"I want to die."

Halloween approached them faster than Diana had expected as she looked around the Great Hall, the pumpkins and lightning enchanted room loomed above the students. It was her first time seeing them since last year’s Halloween ended with her on a hospital bed. However, she was quite aware this year was no different with having Harry Potter in her batch. The Chosen One would never be able to stray away from drama and having tea with Death himself on more than one occasion.

Though, right now Diana wasn’t concerned with the impending doom caused by the snake lurking in the school’s pipes. No, she was more worried about her Herbology grade.

The big red circled 20 over 100 on the top of last week’s test made her eyes squeeze shut in disappointment and tears of frustration threatening to fall on her flushed cheeks. Her past self would never have expected to find herself with a pathetic 20 as a score. Even from across alternate universes, she could still feel the incoming slipper flying her way from her mother and the sour gaze of her father.

"No, you don’t," dryly replied Theo across from her.

"Yes, I do," she whined into her arms, once again using them as a cushion for her head on top of the cold wood of their table. "I’m going to fail and get stuck to repeat another year."

Fuck her elegant and composed image. She never really was good at acting in the first place.

"It’s only one test, Pimpi," consoled Blaise. "There are plenty more you can ace."

Diana let out a huff, sitting up straight on her seat. "Point taken," she mumbled but her bitterness lingered. She had been so caught up in her plans that she had forgotten to study the night before and ended up falling asleep. She supposed even if she did try to study, she’d still end up failing. Memorization was never her forte, and plants weren’t fascinating for her like spells and potions were.

A haughty sound from her right caught her attention, igniting the bitter fire sizzling inside her. She shot Draco a frown, "What?"

His chin was upturned, a smirk plastered on his lips as his grey eyes glinted. She already knew what was about to tumble out of his mouth would irritate her immensely.

"Well, I got a 100," he boasted.

Diana rolled her eyes, turning away from the twat as she caught Blaise’s amused eyes.

"I got a 100," she mimicked mockingly with an annoyingly high pitched voice which caused Blaise to snort a laugh out. She grabbed her fork and shamelessly stabbed the piece of chicken on her plate, imagining Draco’s face taped on it as more grumbles left her mouth.

An hour passed by, Diana’s sour mood slowly dissipated into the cold air. She snuggled her green scarf closer to her face that she knew no doubt was flushed from the chill. There was no doubt in her mind that she would never get used to the changing temperature and seasons after living so long with only two; wet and dry. Being born and raised in the southeast part of the globe during your past life does that.

"I wish we could go to Hogsmeade already," Daphne absentmindedly sighed as their group walked out of the Great Hall. "I want to update my wardrobe."

"I know," Diana said. "I’ve been wanting to buy new shoes and some accessories. The ones I have at home are too bulky and flashy to wear casually here."

"We’ll be able to go next year," piped up Pansy, "That’s not much of a long wait, isn’t it?"

"I suppose you’re right," Diana hummed in reply. "Do you reckon we should try Butterbear at The Three Broomsticks? I heard it’s quite tasty."

"Count me in," Blaise swooped in, cutting Daphne off from her side which earned him an annoyed huff and slap on the arm. "Ow woman!"

"Do you want to join Theo?" Pansy asked the silent boy walking slightly in front of them.

He shrugged. "I’ll think about it when the time comes."

Diana’s eyes glanced at the interaction of the two, silently assessing when a loud hush enveloped the crowd. Her friends looked just as confused as she was when everyone stopped walking however soon, realization donned on her when she remembered. She briskly stepped forward towards the front of clustered students, falling beside Draco.

Blood dripped down the walls, the red stark against the pale colors as the hanging immobile cat swayed in the wind beside it. The liquid spelled of nightmares and the stench made stomachs churn as hitched breathes and gasps could be heard, partnered by horrified looks. The ghastly sight paled Diana to a degree as her eyes clouded in parallel to her equally muddled mind.

_"Make it stop!"_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It echoed noisily around her, waking the scarred and bleeding wolf inside her. She could feel it, the painful tightening of her chest. It only grew and grew as a black hole where her heart was supposed to be, tore away through the seams she sewed just to pretend she was completely shiny and new like the teddy bear Draco gave her.

Through the quiet crowd, Draco Malfoy shouted in wicked delight. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next Mu--"

Catching a whiff of sweetness and dark hair at the corner of his eye, he stopped short. He did not want to get in another argument with her just when they had finally made peace earlier that day. He glanced at the princess nervously, thinking she had that threatening gaze upon him again but soon realized that was not the case.

She was paler than he was, the blood withdrew from her face as her eyes blankly stared at the sight in front of them. It made him worry, she looked as though she was going to faint or--die. The sickening feeling he had gotten the same time of day as last year returned. His friends equally looked worried but his tunnel vision only allowed him to see Diana pay them any mind.

"Diana?" He probed at her and to his relief, she responded. She turned her head towards him, her face was impassive in her attempts to block out the night terrors hidden in her mind.

She knew if she were to try and speak then there’s a possibility her voice would crack, a telltale sign of negativity so she clutched onto his robe. The action brought him back to the day he had caught three pompous bastards cornering her.

 _"Can we go now?"_ She had whispered to him. Just like then, she was tugging on his clothes. Just like then, her eyes were pleading. Just like then, he paused.

And just like then, he listened.

Draco’s eyes returned to Potter and his two pathetic friends, a sneer as his parting gift before wrapping an arm around Diana’s shoulders. He led them away, like how her mind strayed from the present.

A lot has changed, yet some things remained.


	15. Always There

**_Diana had always wanted a pet._** Luckily, she had the opportunity to own an adorable Belgian Malinois when she was young that her father had impulsively bought one day. However, the dog wasn’t a gentle one and tended to bite and play roughly which earned her numerous scratches and bite marks. Though even if he made her spill some spots of blood, she could never get mad at him. Whenever he gave her _that_ look, she would just melt.

Sitting in transfiguration class that day was like walking into a pet store with no intentions of adopting one and leave, crying because now you want to. Torture. Just complete torture.

Mixed feelings churned inside of her when she left the classroom and walked towards her next class; History of Magic. She was feeling the unmistakable feeling of homesickness. If only she knew that her days were numbered then, maybe she would have done things differently and left as she did.

"What do you think, Diana?"

The mention of her name snapped the lost memories out under her eyelids. It was becoming a habit now, forgetting she had to be present in the now and not get swept in the waves of the past. More unhealthy habits she needed to relinquish just kept adding up on the list.

"I’m sorry, what was that?" She asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"The Heir of Slytherin," Daphne answered. "Who do you think it is?"

Diana hummed as though she was thinking, which she was in a way but merely so that she could come up with a convincing lie that she didn’t know anything. "Quite hard to say really. Technically, all purebloods have the possibility of being the Heir. Seeing as how purebloods are somewhat all related to one another and most came from the Slytherin bloodline."

The smell of dust and parchment tickled her nose once she stepped into Mr. Binns’ classroom. It was quiet, unlike her other classes. Everyone had a shared agreement that History of Magic was boring. The class was a personification of the Draught of Peace with how dull and sleep-inducing it was. No one sane enough would willingly take the subject.

A small sneeze forced its way out of Diana as soon as she sat in her seat beside Draco who was currently passed out on the desk. The sound, albeit small, echoed around the walls garnering the attention of students.

"Excuse me," she softly said before taking out her book from her bag.

Professor Binns’ voice was flat and lifeless, quite befitting since he was dead already. Diana didn’t even bother to copy down notes or listen and absentmindedly played with the plain silver ring wrapped around her index finger. The boy beside her remained unresponsive to the world as puffs of air left his slightly ajar mouth. His cheek was pressed against the table, head turned away from her which gave her full access to his hair. The small amount of light streaming through the windows caressed his clumped up strands from the excessive amount of gel he had used. Diana wondered if she squished it, would it give a crunching sound?

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione Granger.

For the first time in probably years, someone had raised their hand and talked to the ghost. Blaise perked up from doodling on his parchment, Theodore’s eyes snapped open as moment’s ago he was on the verge of falling asleep, and Daphne had forlorn her latest copy of The Quibbler. Diana had lightly rubbed Draco’s back to slowly wake him and though still a little disoriented, he was sitting up straight now.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends."

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" Hermione persisted.

He was hesitant, everyone could tell how overwhelmed he was from the sudden interest after many years, hell maybe even decades. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to give in to a request, Those who seek knowledge were welcomed after all.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see... the Chamber of Secrets…"

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

It seemed History really tended to repeat itself. Lions and snakes always had fierce rivalry compared to the other houses. Hearing the story, she found herself slightly agreeing with Salazar. The old wizard was merely trying to protect their kind. But then again, his way of doing so was just as immoral as what the Muggles did to the witches many decades ago.

"The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing," Professor Binns continued. "Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

At the mention of the old pureblood supremacist, eyes turned to the seated snakes who glared in response. The silence was tense, unlike before. Though her agreement to his protectiveness ended there. To actively kill the innocent, was something she’d vehemently refuse to ever accept. Injustice was intolerable to her.

"Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

"Sir - what exactly do you mean by the horror within the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," He answered.

Draco leaned in closer to Diana’s ear to whisper, "It would be nice to have a monster as a pet."

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," insisted Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing--"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it--"

They were pushing him now. Draco scoffed at how talented Gryffindors were at riling up people with their sickly and utterly annoying brazen personality.

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore--"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to the solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

The golden trio glanced at one another, the same thought running through their head before turning towards the seated students dressed in green and silver. Their curious eyes landed on Romanov and Malfoy. The platinum blond was too busy fiddling with something wrapped around his seatmate’s hand while the princess, instinctively noticing the pair of eyes on her looked up.

Hermione and Ron turned away in embarrassment but Harry Potter remained unbothered. His green eyes met her purple ones head-on.

"Harry," the brunette in front of him hissed. His eyes fell from and returned to his friend’s. Hermione nervously glanced at Diana and continued. "Stop staring."

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. It wasn’t like he was the only one, she too was staring just a moment ago. He remained silent though, deciding it was better to continue later when the atmosphere wasn’t so sunken.

True to his words, their conversation of who the Slytherin Heir could be continued that night in the Gryffindor's common room. Huddled together near the fireplace, the three sat in a circle with a cluster of books, parchment, and quills in the middle.

"Who can it be, though?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Oh, I don’t know," Ron bemused. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"

Hermione deadpanned, unconvinced with his train of thought. "If you're talking about Malfoy--"

"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him - ‘You'll be next, Mudbloods!'- that’s what he was about to say until Diana came! Come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him--"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.

"Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son ..."

"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible..."

"But how do we prove it?" said Harry darkly.

"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a glance across the room at Percy. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect--"

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

“But that’s impossible,” Harry piped up. “We can just ask Diana. I don’t think she shares the same sentiments about Muggle-borns as Malfoy does. I’m sure she must have an idea on who it can be.”

“We can’t be sure, mate,” said Ron. “They _are_ friends. If it really is Malfoy then she wouldn’t rat him out. Have you seen them? They’re really close. I reckon they might even fancy each other.”

“Besides, it’s not impossible,” Hermione persisted. “All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion.”

“What's that?” said Ron and Harry in unison.

“Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago--"

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now if only we could hear him."

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?"

“I still think we should just save ourselves the effort and, oh I don’t know, ask Diana?” Harry said however, the two did not pay him any attention and continued discussing how to get into the Library's Restricted Section. In the end, he gave up, rolling his eyes.

* * *

“KNOCK HIM OFF HIS BROOM!”

Marcus Flint’s yell was so loud that even the audience winced. It was the first Quidditch game of the year with Gryffindor and Slytherin competing hence the atmosphere was triple the density. Out of all the competitions, this was the most Diana’s been dreading.

“All right there, Scarhead?” yelled Malfoy, expertly flying around the field.

Excitement and anticipation pumped his veins and rattled his young bones. It was his time to finally show how special he is; how capable he is of being more. More than Saint Potter. His father was watching from the teacher’s audience and Diana was sitting right in the stands of the Slytherins. He’d be damned if he embarrassed himself in front of them.

“Do you think we’ll win?” Blaise muttered towards Diana who’s eyes were plastered on a blond’s figure. Her hands gripped her scarf as if it would release the nerves locking her body in a bind.

She did not know what to answer. Diana didn’t even place a bet this time. She wishes he does, though after spending a year in this world, it would be naive thinking. What was written always followed.

She could have warned him. But how would she explain without offending him? His ego was as fragile as a baby’s head. It was so easy to trample on—mold it into a clay statue. She couldn’t do that when she was no different.

Watching Draco taunt Potter, however, made her want to retract her thoughts. The idiot didn’t notice the snitch flying centimeters from his head.

“What is he doing?” Daphne yelled incredulously as she watched Malfoy swerve away from Potter; thinking he had tried to attack him. Everyone in Slytherin shared her sentiments and yelled, glanced at one another.

Dread thudded against Diana’s ribs as her hands ringed her already crumpled scarf. Oh no, she didn’t like this.

“The snitch has been spotted!”

Draco and Potter dived down as the snitch vehemently flapped its thin wings, antsy as it never flew straight. It always had to take violent turns and shake.

Anticipation was heavy on the whole field’s chests. Even Lucius Malfoy edged himself a little bit at the closeness of his son’s fingertips and the snitch. Diana was pursing her lips. They were going to blame him. His was father will be disappointed—

“HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!”

Cheers erupted the pitch from the seas of red, blue, and yellow. But none from green.

From her place, she could see Flint’s rage bursting at the seams. He didn’t even shout or curse. No, he flew down on his broom and left, his other teammates trailing behind him.

From where Diana was seated, she could not see Lucius, she didn’t know if she wanted to or not. She didn’t see the shake of his head. She didn’t see his pursed lips. She didn’t see his cold eyes. She didn’t see his disappointment. But she knew, she always did.

Like she knew how devastated Draco felt as he watched the Gryffindors crowd around Potter and his jelly arm. He had always seen the vast difference between them the moment they had met on the train. Potter always had _someone_. He, on the other hand, did not. Draco had the benefits of being his father’s son, but not the benefits of being _him_.

He walked alone back into their locker room, who his teammates were no doubt waiting to tear him apart. He did not bother to look at his Father’s face. He didn’t even look at anyone, just sneered down on the ground. Yet, everyone was looking at his figure. But only one looked at _him_.

Diana felt someone tug on her arm. “We should go,” they had whispered—it was Daphne.

She shook her head. “Go ahead.”

She didn’t provide an excuse this time, unusual of her but Daphne saw the look in her eyes. Determined. She decided to nod anyway even though she didn’t quite understand. “Alright, I’ll see you back in our dorm.”

Daphne ushered the boys out with her, leaving Diana to stand alone. She had decided to wait until everyone was gone to make a move. Tight crowded spaces made the heat in her chest flame brighter.

The walk towards the locker rooms was a lonely one. Unlike when she had stomped her way towards it, the fire was dim. But it was there, like the stars in her eyes. It was always there.

The room was empty when she arrived inside. She took longer than expected, but thankfully not more upon seeing the ruffled platinum blond hair. Draco sat on a bench, head in his hands propped up by the elbows on his knees. The same position he’s been in after Flint yelled at how incompetent he was and that if they hadn’t received the generous donation his father gave them then he would’ve been kicked off the team faster than he could say ‘fuck’.

For a moment, all she did was stare. She stood there, once confident but now riddled with hesitance. Should she let him deal with his broken ego alone? Would he appreciate it more? Or should she follow her selfish desire to comfort him?

It was too late though, when his eyes met hers, there was no backing out anymore.

“What are you doing here?” He bitterly spat, straightening up but even he noticed the lack of conviction in his words.

Draco had expected pity, a hug, or something to console him. But he got neither of them.

Diana stepped towards him until they were facing one another directly. Her eyes were soft, incredibly soft. She wasn’t looking at him with pity. No, her hues of purple were glistening with understanding. ‘It’s okay,’ they said. She held out a hand.

“Ice cream?”

Yes, she was always there.


	16. Case

**_The frowned look on Madam Pomfrey’s face did not settle well with her. It was uncomfortable, terribly so that she squirmed in her place on the bed._** Knowing you’ve been caught doing something you’re not supposed to do damage to her people-pleasing nature.

“You shouldn’t be skipping meals,” Madam Pomfrey scolded as she continued to jot down notes on Diana’s file. The same one her father sent to the school so that he could have full disclosure of her health.

She stayed silent and listened to the sounds of scratching parchment and smelled the scents of different medicinal potions. From a few beds away, Harry Potter laid sleeping with his bandaged arm. It was early in the morning and seeing his serene figure, Dobby must have already talked to him.

“Here,” a vile was placed on her hand. She stared at it for a moment, a slight grimace on her face at the memory of how bitter it was. She hated taking her medicines. She hated how weak she was. She hated that all she could do was watch and read about spells; not being able to perform and master them.

Diana pinched her nose and swallowed the liquid in one whole gulp.

“Alright, you may go, Ms. Romanov,” Madam Pomfrey says after retrieving the empty vial from Diana. She stands up with a pile of parchment in her hands and leaves the Hospital Wing. She must be sending it to Dumbledore before he owls it to her Father.

A sigh tumbled down her lips, the sleep stinging her mostly shut eyes. The soft sheets underneath her hands were seducing her now. The silence of the world was humming a lullaby to her. Just. . .maybe. . .she can catch. . .a few minutes. . .

“Diana?”

Her eyes snapped open, her heart jumped and her body stiffened. The voice was slightly groggy--she realized and only one person would be awake at this hour and be with her in the room.

“Goodmorning, Harry,” she greeted once she turned her head to face him. He had fumbled retrieving his glasses from the side table of his bed and was now staring at her, wide-eyed and confused. His hair was sticking up in wild places and his cheeks, still heavy with baby fat, were flushed.

Diana lazily stood up from her own bed and walked towards his to properly converse with him. Might as well, after all. She still had an hour or two until the Great Hall is stocked with food.

Harry watched her smooth down her pleated skirt to sit beside his bandaged arm and cross her black thigh-high clothed legs. She was dressed to impress like always with her ivory headband and dangling silver cross earrings, despite the sun still waking itself up with a yawn. Her eyes, though, were a little darker than usual.

“Good. . .morning,” he greets back. He was still confused; disoriented. Granted, he _was_ hit with a bludger and lost his arm’s bone.

“Slept well, I presume?” Diana said, eyeing the small crease on his cheek gifted to him by the sheets.

Harry sheepishly nods. “I guess. What are you doing up so early?”

“An errand,” she answers, tethering over the thin line of truth and lie. “Congratulations on winning by the way.”

His eyebrows furrow. Cute. “Aren’t you mad at me? Slytherins lost.”

A chuckle leaves her lips. It’s wispy and airy again. “A win is a win, a loss is a loss. No one will condemn you with playing fair, least of all with a broken arm,” she gestures to the bandages. “Everyone agrees that Draco was too busy being a little twat than finding the snitch.”

“Aren’t you two friends?” He uses his free arm to prop himself up. “I don’t think Malfoy would appreciate you talking behind his back to me.”

Her shoulder moves up to give him a half-shrug and leans on her arms. “I’m not insulting him or talking behind his back. I’m holding him accountable for his idiocy. His envy blinded him yesterday. Don’t misunderstand me though, I still think he’s a great flyer. Besides, he’s aware as well.”

Diana turns her head away to stare at the light streaming down on the glass panes and into the room. The sight was quite beautiful, distracting. Harry saw this as a sign to drop the subject. She had that far away look again, in her eyes. The one he would see during classes when she’s walking, and even eating in the Great Hall. It’s hard not to notice, eyes naturally gravitate to her.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound of footsteps grew closer and closer, catching the two’s attention at once. They were frantic as if something were chasing their necks. That wasn’t the case though. It was the case of carrying in the frozen body of Colin Creevey.

* * *

Rumors flew around the place like owls dropping down letters and parcels. The news of the odd attacks has spread across the whole castle. Despite this, however, Diana and Draco’s friend group remained calm and unbothered.

“Get your smelly feet off you doorknob,” shrieked Pansy, pushing Blaise’s sock-covered feet off of her lap. A loud yelp escapes him when she does manage to push him off but rather his legs, his whole body fell.

“Oops,” she says, unapologetic before proceeding to flip through her copy of the Prophet Daily.

“Checkmate,” from the round table beside the fireplace, said Draco as he and Theo sat with a chessboard in front of them. Theo’s face scrunching slightly in a frown and Draco’s proud smirk--he didn’t even try to hide it--at the sight of himself winning.

Daphne was back in the girl’s dormitory, trying out a new skincare product her mother sent her from Asia and though she had the option to go as well, Diana stayed down with the others to make up for her early monthly check-up. A dark green blanket covered her, her sock cladded toes peeking out from underneath as she clutched the gift Draco had given her to her chest, using it as a cushion for her head.

“Why are women so violent?” Blaise groans, getting up from the ground as he rubs the soreness from his hip.

“You keep giving them reasons to,” Pansy deadpanned.

His eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on his lips. They were agape as if to protest but it died down, unsure now on how to respond.

“I heard a rumor,” a girl’s voice sang from above them--Daphne. Her hair was tied in a bun, a silk robe wrapped around her pajamas as her face glistened with a white sheen.

“Here we go again,” Theo sighed. He was left to clean once again the scraps of his loss. The smug smirk on Malfoy’s face was sickening, it made his face harden into a sneer before bitterly picking up the piece with unnecessary force.

By then, Daphne already sat herself down between Pansy and Blaise.

“There’s been another attack,” she starts off. “It’s a first-year this time. Colin Creevey was his name I think, Gryffindor.”

Draco laughs, leaning back on his seat. “I should send the monster a present. Do you think it would appreciate a Hippogriff on a platter?”

“Makes you wonder though,” Blaise muses. “Who could possibly be the Heir of Slytherin?”

All of them paused. Direct descendants of the four founders of Hogwarts were unheard of. Since the majority of them died off except for Helena Hufflepuff’s descendants: The Smiths, but not everyone knew of that. They were humble characters and never really spoke of their ancestor.

“Diana said it could be any Pureblood from the Sacred 28,” Daphne piped up. “She said that if you trace almost all of the family bloodlines they trace back to one of Salazar’s children.”

“Well, that’s partially true,” Theo took a seat on the other unoccupied couch. “Even so, there should be a certain requirement aside from blood if that’s the case. Besides, the Chamber of Secrets has been perceived as nothing but a myth that only now, has been proven real. So I doubt our parents and even our ancestors know how to open it.”

“Well, _my_ father knows.”

All sets of eyes turn to him--minus a pair of purple ones who were still passed out on her chair--clouded with interest.

“Your father,” Blaise drawls out, voice dripping with doubt. “Knows how to open the Chamber of Secrets? You’re the Heir of Slytherin?”

Draco shoots him one of his infamous looks. The one that says ‘are you stupid?’ “No, don’t be preposterous. He told me information about it.”

Their interest grows.

“Father told me it was opened 50 years ago and a Mudblood was killed in the girl’s lavatory on the third floor. He didn’t tell me who it was, but the heir was expelled and it hasn’t opened since.”

“Until now,” Daphne breaths out.

He nods. “Until now.”

A hitched breath filled the silence, causing all of their attention to shift towards the source. Diana’s face was slightly contorted into a frown, her lips were jutted out into a pout and creases that were never there before appeared between her groomed eyebrows. They paused. What exactly were they waiting for? They weren’t quite sure either but then it came. Her body jolted and stiffened--a mix between the two--then her eyes snapped open. They were hazy, for a minute, registering, processing where she was. Until it finally did.

She turns her head to meet everyone’s confused--borderline concerned--stares.

“Hello to all of you too,” she says, her voice raspy. “Anyone up to the task of carrying me to my dorm? Because honestly, I’m too knackered to get up.”

* * *

The days blurred, meshed together like an abstract piece Diana, for the life of her, did not care to ever decipher. She was quiet, moody, snappier. Like an agitated animal finally being let out after years of confinement and did not know a thing about not biting everything. Her friends noticed, of course, they did, and Blaise was milking it all.

“Blaise, if you open your mouth one more time I will chuck you out of this window and borrow Draco’s apples to throw them at you.”

To her immense irritation, he only guffawed in laughter. “You literally just sneezed the--”

Soon, a flying book was sent at him which he managed to avoid with his quick reflex. “Hey!”

“Don’t make me throw another one, Zabini,” she threatens, eyes glinting with promise.

He grins at her, his hands held up, palms facing hers to show how empty they are. “Alright, Pimpi. No need to bring out your claws.”

It was only the two of them in the halls, which didn’t surprise them. They were both running late for the dueling club Lockhart was hosting because Diana took her time getting ready later than usual and Blaise fell asleep in the common room. His two jack arses of friends didn’t even bother to wake him up when they left.

“Look what you did,” she sighs as she bent down to pick up her book. “You’re buying me two new ones.”

“It wasn’t even my fault—“

The loud opening of doors interrupted his protest. Blaise knew from the slight quirk of the corner of her mouth, she did it on purpose.

“We’re terribly sorry for running late,” Diana apologizes to Professor Lockhart, who simply gave her that famous witch weekly smile that almost made every girl in the room sigh.

“It’s quite alright, Ms. Romanov. We haven’t even started yet. Now,” he turns to the others. “Where were we? Oh yes—“

The two mingled in with their housemates. Draco, Vince, and Greg all stood in the front of the clusters of snakes as he—unsurprisingly—darkly glared at Harry Potter and his ginger twin, Weasel who looked as though he was constipated from how hard he was stifling his laugh. After the humiliating stunt they had pulled in double potions a few days ago--where his nose basically grew bigger than his head--, Draco’s been doing everything he could to make their life a living hell, more than it already is apparently.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works,” he paces down the long golden stage, replacing the tables and seats of the Great Hall.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Diana scoffed, crossing her arms as Blaise glances at her with an amused smile. She wasn’t the only one displeased by Lockhart’s ‘harmless’ banter. Snape’s upper lip curled in distaste while staring at the blond idiot as if he wanted to snap his throat--which Diana had no doubt he actually did.

“This will be good,” Draco smirks, as the two professors turned to face each other and bow.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

“Snape looks as though he will,” Blaise whispers to Diana, making her chuckle. It was her first smile for the day and the melodic sound was carried towards a certain blond’s ear. He risked a glance at the two, his second glare for the past 10 minutes returning.

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

“Wicked!” She heard someone cry over the rampant applause and cheers of Slytherins. Even she clapped for the Potions Master, elated by the show of humiliation of Lockhart after boasting about his ‘incredible’ skills.

Lockhart stood up, his hair sticking out in awkward places. The sight made Diana snort.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, walking back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm--as you see, I've lost my wand--ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

Snape was looking murderous. Lockhart noticed it because he continues by saying, "Uh, alright! Let’s have a volunteer pair.” His eyes survey the crowd. “Potter, Weasley, how about you two?”

Like the obedient student he was, Potter made his way through the crowd and walked towards the platform. Weasley would’ve followed him however, Snape said, “Weasley’s wand causes devastation with the simplest spells.” He eyes the ginger with displeasure, “We’ll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox.”

The Slytherins echoed in snickers.

“Might I suggest some from my own house? Malfoy perhaps?”

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

From Diana’s side of the platform, she could clearly see Snape move closer to Draco, bend down, and whisper something in his ear; something she couldn’t quite hear but guessed it was instructions. Draco’s lips were curled into that familiar smirk, ready to prove that he was better and impress his housemates. While Harry remained impassive, ready to take whatever the devil incarnate throws at him and return it tenfold.

"Scared, Potter?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

"Three - two - one - go!" Lockhart shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded in light, everyone watched aghast as a long black snake fell with a loud thud on the platform. It slithered with its tongue peeking out from its mouth, raised itself, ready to strike. Students screamed, backing away from the scene.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack.

“This idiot,” Diana sighed, facepalming. From beside her, Blaise shared her sentiment by shaking his head.

Enraged, hissing furiously, the snake slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. The hissing sound doubled, however, when Potter opened his mouth and instead of English words coming out, Parseltongue did.

Confusion and negative emotions swept the hall like a harsh tsunami. It was then that gazes started to change. Diana now realized why everyone misinterpreted Harry’s parseltongue as though he was commanding the snake to attack. The hisses were sharp and heavy, the snake was hooked on what he was saying. It was then, the image of Saint Potter was stained. Eventually, he was ushered out of the room with Ron and Hermione by his side once Justin Finch-Fletchley stormed out, just as angered as the snake that was already removed by Snape was.

“Well,” Lockhart cleared his throat. “I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me--"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Seamus, and continued on through the remaining Gryffindors until finally, to the robes of green and silver.

“Ah, Ms. Romanov,” he says, stepping in front of Diana who had tried to run towards a corner so that she could hide but unfortunately, was spotted before she could. “Let’s find you a partner, shall we?”

“Uhm, actually, Professor Lockhart,” she stops him. “I’m not sure if Headmaster Dumbledore has told you this but--”

“Oh, yes, yes,” he replies, eyes wide on remembering the note Dumbledore has given him once he was officially given the position of DADA Teacher. “Dumbledore has told me about your. . .condition. Oh, silly me, forgetting things,” he flashes her a smile. She awkwardly smiled back.

“You’re free to observe and learn.”

“Thank you, Professor,” she politely nods and smiles.

When Lockhart turns his back to her, to continue monitoring those who were already dueling, her smile instantly drops and her eyes roll in irritation. Students were busy casting spells and whatnot so she was absolutely sure no one saw or heard the two’s interaction.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Everyone followed.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents--only to disarm them--we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three--"

Diana walked leisurely around the room, watching with keen eyes as flashes of different shades of colors flew around the room. It reminded her of when she was waiting for her mother to finish her shopping while she explored the store in search of something she could play with. The difference was, she wasn’t in a store, her mother wasn’t here and she couldn’t play with anything.

Well, she did laugh purposefully behind Blaise’s dueling partner so that he could see her and mess up. It did prove true because he was disarmed before he could even raise his wand. The look on his face was pure gold.

Moving on, she hummed a song under her breath, continuing to walk around aimlessly. Her feet had somehow taken her unto a Ravenclaw she did not know and Milicent Bulstrode’s side of the hall.

_‘Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain.’_

Words written on paper flashed underneath her eyelids. She should leave before she gets caught up in their fight. Merlin knows Bulstrode would start a brawl instead of an actual duel. Diana pivoted on her heel to find somewhere else to wander when her short hair ruffled from a sudden stream of wind directing towards until--

“DIANA!”

A blast of light had hit her on her broad back, so strong that it had swept her off her feet and made her face plant on the cold floor. She did not feel the impact though, immediately passing out from the immense pain of mana intensely infiltrating her body.

Once again, the hall was enveloped in panic. The two professors rushed towards the immobile princess with Blaise, Draco, Greg, and Vince at their trail. Snape was the first one to have gotten ahold of her and turned her body to face them. Lockhart was completely baffled on what to do, it’s not like he could cast a spell on her because Dumbledore had specifically told him not to. So he remained standing and instead called out, “Club dismissed! Go back to your respective dorms immediately!”

“Diana!” Blaise shouted as he went to kneel beside her body. From his side stood Draco and another step behind him was Crabbe and Goyle. There weren't any external symptoms, aside from her fainting so his panic sizzled down a bit. This did not last long for there was always a high tendency when things start to calm down, another problem arises.

A trickle of blood dripped down her nose just as his heart plummeted down his stomach.


	17. Essay

**_“Do you think she can hear us?”_ **

“She’s passed out. How in Merlin’s beard would she be able to hear us?”

The voice was slightly low-pitched and it tickled her ears. Achiness and soreness from all over her body spread like wildfire. The familiarity gave her a feeling of nostalgia. She did _not_ welcome it.

“Because you know, in the books when someone’s in a coma the love interest always talks to them and then they miraculously wake up in like--minutes after?”

“She fainted, you doorknob. Not in a coma.”

“Should I confess that I’m irrevocably in love with her now? Maybe then she’ll wake up.”

“Bet.”

“No one is confessing to anyone right now,” she groaned out, fluttering her eyes open in attempts to fully wake up but the bright light attacking her said otherwise. Her name echoed around out of all of her friend’s mouth in relief. Normally she would appreciate the attention but right now, she utterly felt like shit.

“You gave us quite the scare, Diana,” Daphne mumbled to her as they embraced. Diana remained laying down so it was quite awkward hugging her, but she managed to ease her with gentle pats to her back.

“Sorry for making you all worry,” she apologized once Daphne had let her go.

Now that she could clearly see, a smile was brought unto her face at the sight of her favorite Slytherins lounging around her bed. Okay, maybe she felt a little less shitty right now.

“So,” Blaise dragged out. “Should I whip out my one thousand words essay of how in love I am with you or. . .?”

The reply was already at the tip of Diana’s tongue but she was a second too late. Draco’s hand moved faster and decked Blaise at the back of his head. He yelped and jerked away from his spot beside the glaring blond.

“Idiots,” Pansy said, eyeing the two boys in displeasure. “The lots of you.”

Theo snorted. “Agreed,” he turned to Diana. “How do you feel?”

“Sore, but other than that I’m fine,” she answered. She wondered if they were suspicious of her and her maladjustment to magic. Will they question her? If they do, how will she answer? How can she lie her way out of this?

The sound of sniffling infiltrated their little bubble. The whole group paused as the person walked closer to them, clutching their clammy hands together. Their eyes glanced around them nervously until it rested on Diana.

“I-I’m so sorry,” they said to her, wetness pooling in their eyes. “I-I didn’t mean to hit you--my wand just--”

“Yes, your wand just so happened to point at her,” Draco snarled. “Your incompetence amazes me.”

They shook their head in vigor. “N-no, I swear I didn’t mean to harm her--”

“Well, you did,” Draco continued. His glare fierce and a tad bit more compared to his usual one.

The student’s eyes once again glanced at the group of serpents, silently pleading to the others to help them in defense but everywhere they looked, hardened eyes were all they got in return. There was only one last resort for them to avoid further damage.

“Please,” they pleaded to Diana. “I’m really _really_ sorry.”

To their relief, she smiled softly. Eyes kind and understanding.

“Come here,” Diana offered her hand for them to take, which they immediately did. Her cold hands enveloped theirs. “It’s alright. Accidents happen from time to time.”

The smile on their face was wide. They were going to leave this room unscathed by Slytherins that were known to be very hostile; both verbally and physically. Though they seem to not particularly be fond of one another, they all had three things in common; enough for them to stay in their group. One, they were Slytherins and they were loyal to their house to a fault. Two, all believed in blood supremacy. Three, their loyalty to Diana Romanov.

The doll-like princess of Slytherin, always seen in the middle when their group stalks down the halls, always silently reading her books, always watching with wolf-like eyes. Draco Malfoy may have been the one to gather the others and approached Romanov to join his side but it was clear as their blood who really was the one in charge. To offend her means having a pack of snakes going for your neck.

“Thank you. Thank you _so_ much-- Ow!”

The nails of the hands enveloping theirs pierced their skin, causing them to yelp in pain. Their frantic but confused eyes lifted and met with purple ones. The sight of her eyes staring into theirs, gleaming and sharp like a dagger piercing them sent shivers of fright down their spine. She was smiling. The same smile they had seen on the train, that once looked so angelic was now corrupted.

Diana leaned into their ear to murmur, “You’re quite a good actor.”

They stiffened. No. . .how did she know--?

“I’ll forgive you this once for that nice display. I’m sure there will be no next time though, am I right?”

“I-I don’t understand,” they wryly smile. “Diana--”  
  


“Oh,” her chuckle was low and unamused. “I know you _do_ understand. I suggest you leave before I do something else. I’m a merciful person, letting you off the hook like this.” She pushed her nails harder, causing a squeak to tumble down their lips. “Do _not_ test me.”

There was no use for them to lie anymore. They were surrounded and this could be the only chance for them to escape.

Diana’s snake-like smile, befitting of the Slytherin she was, broadened at the sight of their defeated expression. She let their hands go but before they could leave she said, “It’s your highness to you.”

They nodded obediently and left without another word. For a minute, no one spoke. Daphne and Pansy were staring at her worriedly, she had just woken up after all and might be feeling the lingering side effects. Threatening the student might have overexerted herself. Vince and Greg were sitting silently on one bed, not entirely sure what happened but remained there because no one was talking. Blaise was looking around the room, a feeble attempt to pretend he doesn’t feel the tense atmosphere. Theo was sitting beside her leg on the bed, silently assessing her with hooded eyes. Draco had his lips curled in a proud smile as his eyes glistened with wicked delight.

Diana never lost her composure in front of outsiders beyond their group and had never seen her threaten or get angry. To be frank, they all had some level of fear inside them after witnessing the scene but as well as a surge of pride at how well she handled the two-faced thing.

“Theo,” she called. His body straightened, indicating he had heard her. “Daphne,” she continued, the girl on her right turning to her.

“I want everything and anything on that student. Their name, blood status, nationality—everything. Find out their reason for attacking me.”

He hummed, his lips quirked up into a smirk as Daphne nodded, “Of course.”

* * *

The figure on the bed slightly distanced from her was still as the icicles hanging over the archways outside the castle.

“Another attack happened,” Diana mused out, eyeing Justin Finch-Fletchley. The sight of his wide eyes staring blankly at nothing and mouth agape in shock sent a foreboding chill on her body.

“Last night, after an hour Lockhart dismissed the club,” Theo provided. “The same Hufflepuff that Draco’s snake was about to attack.”

“I’ve also heard,” piped up Daphne. “That Potter’s the Heir of Slytherin.”

Pansy burst out laughing, “That’s just ridiculous. There’s no way!”

“It did look as though he was ordering the snake to attack the Puff,” said Blaise. “So I can’t say the rumors are unfounded.”

“No,” snapped Draco. He was standing upright now, instead of his former place of leaning on the pole holding Diana’s hospital curtains upright. “Saint Potter isn’t even a pureblood. It’s complete, utter rubbish.”

Blaise snorted at him. “You’re just saying that because Potter will now have a bigger reputation than you do.”

Draco sent him a scowl, crossing his arms in defense. So what if he liked being feared as the Heir of Slytherin and relished in the power it came with. There was nothing wrong with wanting that; power and attention. He was special, his father and mother told him so.

The more Diana blinked, the heavier her eyelids were. Sleep was once again calling her, after about a day or two of not sleeping well. The box of chamomile tea in her trunk has been empty for a little while now. It seems like she has to ask for more and drink the thing every night again.

Upon noticing Diana’s drowsy state, they started making excuses about leaving. She was not fooled by their attempt to look casual. A Slytherin’s pride was precious, so she stayed silent and smiled.

“Have a nice nap, Pimpi,” Blaise murmurs to her as he leaned down near her laying figure. He brushed a piece of her hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving as well.

There were only three left when the doors of the Hospital Wing closed. Vince and Greg remained seated on the bed beside her until Draco turned to them and said, “Leave us.”

“Bye-bye, Diana,” Vince waved to her while Greg smiled widely from beside him. She lightly waved back, a soft smile on her paler than usual lips.

“Are you not leaving?”

Draco didn’t answer, instead, settled on the chair Daphne occupied earlier. He slid his hands into his pant’s pockets, leaned his back, and crossed his legs in a wide L position--all in one smooth motion. The action made her eyebrows rise ever so slightly, but played it off as a quizzical stare. “Well?”

He lifted an eyebrow at her. “Aren’t you going to sleep?”

She was sleepy but not dumb. She knew this was his prideful way of saying he’ll stay until she falls asleep and if she asked him, he’d give a half-arsed excuse that he wanted to skip classes again. “Yes, but why are you staying?” She still wanted to hear him say it though.

He glared at her. “Do you ever shut up?”

Ah, he took the classic ‘insult her so she gets hurt and not ask any more questions’ route.

Diana frowned at him. “You don’t have to be so mean you butthole.”

Draco’s nose scrunched up. “Butt--”

“I’m napping now!”

Diana turned her body away from him, snuggling into her covers.

Draco glared at her back, but even he knew it was a futile attempt to remain angry at her for the comment. His grey eyes lazily swept across the room, not even batting an eyelash at the frozen figures on some beds. It was an impulsive decision, yes, to stay with her, _alone_ but then again, he was himself. Rash decisions were the norm for him—unless it's regarding the immortal orphan—and he’d long forego the reasons as to why he did certain things. It’s not like he cared anyway.

Diana’s shallow breath tickled his ears, his attention back on hers.

Yes, he didn’t care.

* * *

“Lemon drop.”

The sound of stone rubbing on stone blared her ears as she watched the statue turn, revealing stairs leading upwards she knew indefinitely to be Dumbledore’s office.

The door creaked open when she did, and her footsteps were loud against the floor. It was the early mornings of Tuesday hence the sudden awareness of how loud and silent all things were to her.

It had been quite a while since she visited him for their tea time but she thought it was deemed necessary.

“ _Ah_ , Diana,” the elder wizard greeted above her by the railing of his second-floor mini library, already dressed in his robes to start the day. He was smiling at her, eyes crinkling at the side to show how he genuinely liked her presence. “A good morning to you. A pleasant surprise indeed.”

Diana smiled too, despite loathing how early it was. “I’m sorry I didn’t send a word in advance but I had to see you.”

By now, he had stepped down and went to sit on his large desk. “Quite alright. Here,” he gestured to the seat in front of him. “Take a seat. I presume this will not be our regular tea talks.”

A wry smile replaced her previous one. That was all he needed to see to confirm his statement true.

The short walk towards the seat was a tense one. The closer she was, the harder her heart battered against its cage as her mind rehearsed the planned words over and over again. Her hands fiddled with one another like she always did when she was under pressure. By the look on Dumbledore’s face, she knew he could already tell where this was going.

“How long until my. . .condition subsides?” She decided to ask first. Her maladjustment to magic was starting to hinder her plans. If her condition wasn’t weighing on her body heavily every day she walked into class, to the halls, basically Hogwarts, she could’ve done so much already. Such as destroying the Horcruxes in the Room of Requirements and training her magic. She had to resort to learning to wield the dagger because of this. Third-year will be the start of everything and she doesn’t have much time left for her plan to finally come into play.

Dumbledore hummed in thought, eyes intently surveying her body. No doubt he was using his magic on sensing for the answer by the way the heaviness on her insides slightly intensified.

“A few months, a year at most. Until then, I’m afraid all there is to do is wait,” he answered.

Diana sighed, this was utterly disappointing. Compared to last year, the ache in her hasn’t been gut-wrenching so she had hoped it would end. Another reason added to how stupid it was to hope.

“A prisoner will break out of Azkaban next year,” her voice was low. “Can you guess who it is?”

Silence followed after that. He had guesses, but not a concrete one.

“Sirius Black allegedly killed Peter Pettigrew as well as 12 others and was sent to a life-long sentence in Azkaban. However, wizarding laws dictate that every case needs a trial,” her courage was riveting in her veins now. “Why didn’t you fight for a trial? Surely they would have listened to you. You’re well respected in the wizarding world and the people even wanted you to become Minister.”

Injustice was a word Diana was familiar with especially belonging once to a corrupted government, much like the Ministry of Magic. This world being a reflection of hers was an ice cold bucket of realization.

“I may be respected,” Dumbledore said gravely. “But not for long. Even if I did insist on a trial, there was too much evidence against him.”

Her lips pursed, hands curling in anger. There could’ve been something he could’ve done if he really wanted to save Sirius Black. If there’s a will, there’s a way, as her homeroom teacher used to tell her when she told her she didn’t finish one of her exams. She leaned back in her seat, arms crossing as her shoulders tensed.

“I plan on helping him escape,” she admitted. “To make things easier for both of us.” She flicked her eyes up to meet his. “Well? Will you help me?”

“I won’t stop you,” he simply replied.

The lines in between his words made her eyes narrow. Aside from not stopping her, he had no intentions of helping her either.

She huffed in irritation. “Helpful, aren’t you?”

Dumbledore chuckled, hands tapping on the cold dark wood. “I can help you with other things but this.”

He was an infuriating man, Diana had concluded. Her love and hate relationship with him has never been so glaringly obvious to her at this moment. Dumbledore to her was both a wise and idiotic man at the same time. He made choices she doesn’t think she’ll ever understand, nor try to. He was a powerful chess piece she couldn’t move, always acting on its own. Needed yet never controlled.

“I see that you’ve gotten quite close with Draco Malfoy and his other friends,” said Dumbledore, changing the subject like he always did when things were tense.

“Yes,” Diana raised an eyebrow. “And what about it?”

“Is it another part of your plans?”

“I thought you didn’t care what I do as long as I don’t mess up your plans?”

A stalemate.

They had agreed before to not question what the other was doing in regards to the upcoming rise of Voldemort as long as they did not interfere with one another. Though Dumbledore could easily use his Legilimency on her, he was still a man that keeps his promises.

“Harry Potter will eventually find the Chambers of Secret and put an end to these attacks,” she crossed her legs as her arms slightly loosened its grip on one another from the lack of tension. “Send Fawkes when he’s there as well as Godric's Sword.”

She eyes the sleeping bird in its little space before returning to the man in front of her. “I’ll send a message then.”

He nodded. “Alright. Anything else?”

There were millions of questions actually, that she would like to ask. Such as why did he let Gilderoy Lockhart become a teacher here. Surely he would know how fake the git was. Yet her mind was a complicated one. It did not let her ask, instead it nudged her to leave already. It’s not like she could fight it. In the grand scheme of everything, the questions didn’t matter at the moment.

“Oh yes,” she faltered at the door. She turned her upper body back to Dumbledore. “I’ll be staying here for Christmas break.”

“I’ll let Minerva know. Have a nice day, Diana.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the time i'm posting this it would already be the 14th of February so, happy valentine's day everyone! unfortunately, ill be spending my valentines doing laundry, writing my research paper and at the dentist :') hope you're having a nicer day than i am. T^T


	18. Muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was rereading and noticed a part missing in chapter 4. i must've deleted the part so i had to rewrite it from memory T ^ T please backread if you haven't already bashfdeia

**_True to her words, she stayed at Hogwarts instead of boarding the train back to London like the other students._** She was not alone of course, Draco, Vince, and Greg stayed with her as well as the Gryffindor trio.

It felt incredibly nice waking up alone in her dorm and not feeling the rush of a school morning. For the first time, a contented smile was on her face. Her wish to stay in her room all day, with no interruptions as she cuddled with Coco--the stuffed bear Draco gifted her and was named after—,was finally a reality.

A nasty blizzard hit the school a few days ago, enveloping it into this white wonderland that Diana gushed over last night during dinner to Draco. The snow reflected the sun and had submerged the place in its light. It was quite ironic, seeing something so pure on the outside but the inside, there was a giant snake sleeping.

Diana spent her days quietly and peacefully. Only coming out of her room for food and showers. Draco hasn’t been his dramatic self either, much to her and her other two companion’s pleasure.

Alas, Christmas came, the day she had to start being productive. She needed to finish reading her books about Potions, train in the Room of Requirement with her dagger as well as send letters to her family.

She let out a sound that resembled more of a squirrel using a chainsaw as toilet paper than an actual groan when she forced herself to get up from the bed. After one quick shower, 20 minutes of finding a fashionable yet warm outfit, and another 10 for her skin routine, she found herself downstairs in their common room, an exclusively decorated quill in her hand and a piece of parchment laid in front of her.

_Father,_

_I hope you’ve been eating well and sleeping. You tend to forget to take a break at times and I worry you haven’t been taking care of yourself. Again, I apologize for not coming home during break. Though I miss you, Uncle and Big Brother a lot. I’ve been doing well, I’m sure you already know I haven’t missed a monthly check-up and been updated about everything by Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore._

_I’ll be home soon, Father. We’ll be walking down our garden together once again._

_Love always,_

_Ina_

Soon, numerous letters sealed shut with wax were placed in her small shoulder bag. Three of them belong to her family, two from nobles asking about her whereabouts so they could arrange a meeting with her for their child, and one for her trusted lady-in-waiting.

“Why are you up so early?”

The groggy voice from somewhere asked. Her body slightly jumped at the sudden appearance of Draco Malfoy, leaning on his forearms on the railings of the small bridge connecting the girl’s and boy’s dormitory. His hair was freshly gelled back and dressed in no doubt expensive clothes from Twilfitt and Tattings, like her; ready to seize the day before them.

“Merlin, Draco,” she breathed out, a hand on her chest as the heart inside it thumped loudly. “Don’t scare me like that. Besides, I can ask _you_ the same thing.”

The infuriating boy smirked. “You scare too easily, Romanov.”

“No, your face is scary.”

When he had cast her a glare, she took a page out of his book and smirked back. The sight of her at that moment, a green-tinted light illuminating her face from the Black Lake, her purple eyes once again sparkling as if they’ve always had those stars in them and never lost its glow, made his heart seep its warmth through the ice he encaged it in.

Walking side by side with her was therapeutic as they made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. The smell of her scent tickling, enticing his nose was a blessing he never even knew he reveled in. Diana Romanov was a true Slytherin, cunningly and successfully made his burning anger simmer away into a slight flicker of what it once was. Like that day when she took him down the kitchen and ate ice cream with him as if he wasn’t plotting on how to expel Saint Potter minutes before that.

She never questioned, never told him he was wrong, never stopped listening. Until he mistakenly thought she was a Mudblood. Diana challenged him, for the first time about his beliefs—No, _no_ , she didn’t challenge him. She asked him to understand that she can’t think like he does, like a true pureblood. It was disgusting, in all honesty, but he was stubborn. He clung onto her like a sodding wimp, because she was the only person he had ever shown a small crack in his pride to. Regretting was a losing battle because he didn’t even know if he did so the only solution left was to just. . .stay.

“Draco?”

A tug on his sleeve brought his perception of the present back. His steely grey eyes met hers as a hum of reply vibrated in his throat.

“Are you okay? You’re not eating,” she said, glancing down to his untouched meal. It was still hot, thanks to the charm placed in the Hall to prevent the food from losing too much of its normal temperature, as the light smoke danced in the air above his hot morning tea.

“Bugger off, Romanov,” he replied. “I’m fine.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “It’s Diana, dummy. It’s Christmas so lay off on the attitude will you?”

Draco snorted. “That’s like asking Crabbe and Goyle to stop being fat. Impossible.”

The two other Slytherins across from them were too busy eating to have heard his insult. Draco gestured to them, proving his point before finally taking hold of his spoon and digging into his pancakes.

“Are you sure your name isn’t ‘Insufferable Prat’ instead?”

“It was supposed to be Merlin but they thought it would make me _too_ great.”

He doesn’t miss a beat, does he?

Diana sipped on her coffee, staring at him blandly. No mere words were enough to describe how much she wanted to throttle him.

The steady beats of flapping wings resonated around the slightly empty room, as Ivan and Draco’s eagle owl, Ignis, that had a certain foul git’s scowl, dived down unto their master and mistress’ place.

“Hello,” Diana cooed to the animal as she brushed its head with the back of her index finger. He returned the affection, by pecking its beak on her finger lightly.

Two packages were sent to her. One belonged from Big Brother, a whole pack of chamomile tea just as she requested days ago with a note attached saying that her Christmas gifts were waiting for her at home, causing a grin to hang on her lips. Oh, how she loved getting presents.

The other package, however, diminished the smile when the sender was someone she never expected to receive from.

_Merry Christmas._

_Leonid Yuri Gurin_

She pressed her lips together as she stared at the box, with caution. He was a fellow noble that ranked second overall of the aristocrats in the Empire, with her Father being the first. They occasionally encountered one another whenever he accompanied his father to their Manor, and she imagines if she were 14 and could engage in social events, it would be the same. Mindless small talks were exchanged, and that was all to it.

“Are you going to open it or melt it with your stare?” Draco drawled beside her, eyeing the thing as well.

She shook her head, stuffed it inside her back to open the letter, and took out her own mail for Ivan to deliver.

“Thank you,” she murmurs to him, letting him eat the snack she readied beforehand and watched as he flew off alongside Ignis after it dropped off another assortment of sweets to Draco from his parents, as well as a note saying his piles of gifts are also waiting for him at home.

The day went by slowly this time, especially when she spent the majority of her day training in the Room of Requirements. It provided her quite a big space, it reminded her of the place described to be where Dumbledore’s Army practiced spells during fifth year.

Sweat trailed down her aching body as she continued to practice her roundhouse kick on the training dummy. She wiped her brow, breath heavy and labored as memories of her days of being skilled in martial arts flashed in her clear mind, regurgitating the teachings her instructor yelled.

_‘More pressure.’_

_‘Keep yourself focused.’_

_‘Never lose eye contact with your opponent.’_

It was hard to train under the straining influence of magic flowing endlessly around her. This place was her safest bet to be secluded so it wasn’t like she could just find another place to train. There were no artifacts or other magical items in the room so there wasn’t too much magic to the point she was on her knees breaking out in cold sweat like the one time she attempted to enter it to find the lost diadem of Ravenclaw.

By the end of 5 grueling hours of knife and hand-to-hand combat training with numerous breaks in between, she decided to surrender to the soreness and leave the place.

She was careful despite the lack of people inhabiting the castle. Risking anything was never an option for her. She had managed to enter the Slytherin common room without Draco and the other two hounding after her for attention and questions and immediately sped up into her room to get clothes to change into after a nice warm bath.

The water soothed her tired body, her eyes drooping as its proof. She was incredibly tired. Normally she would only spend 2—3 hours at most—honing her skills but she was tired of her messed up sleeping schedule and thought if she couldn’t coax herself to rest at the right time of night, she’d have to force it.

She was yawning by the time dinner came and returned downstairs. And to her surprise, Draco was alone, waiting for her.

The moment he noticed her presence, a scowl inhabited his face. His arms were crossed in impatience as he leaned against the back of the couch.

“Where have you been?” he demanded, huffing as he walked closer towards her in long strides.

She raised her eyebrow. “Why so pressed? Don’t tell me you missed me too much.”

His lips twitched upwards. This girl was getting way too arrogant for his liking. “Bold of you to assume that. I’m sure the thought of me missing you made your little heart flutter.”

“More like repulsed,” she deadpanned. “Where are Vince and Greg?”

Draco slid his hands into his pockets as he turned away. “They’re waiting for us in the Great Hall.”

Like how natural the snow falls outside, or how natural it was to yawn when tired, Diana walked by his side as they continued their way towards the giant hall waiting for them with fresh food for the third time today. Draco, despite his attitude of being snarky and cowardly, if there was one thing he wasn’t, it was oblivious. His eyes were just as sharp as the color of a knight’s sword and his mind was trained to perfection by the expectations he upheld himself with.

He noticed how little Weaslette fancied Potter from the way her eyes flitted towards him every minute. He noticed the subtle jab of Blaise towards his person indicating his true feelings toward him. He noticed how tired Diana looked nowadays. Aside from how she napped more than usual, especially when she would refuse to do so alone and would always be in their presence, he noticed the anxiety. Her eyes were just as sharp as his, but the only difference is it reminded him of prey being hunted down. Frantic. Panic. Alarm.

Insensitive he may be the majority of the time, but to her, he tried his best not to probe. He understood the feeling of not wanting to divulge to anything remotely excruciating as vulnerability. Though, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t irritate him seeing her so _weak_.

Watching her almost fall on her face because she was too exhausted to pay attention to where her feet were walking was enough for his little patience to snap. He clicked his tongue, rolling it inside while his eyebrows furrowed.

He grabbed her arm and tugged her closer to him. Draco snapped, “Honestly, woman, are you trying to get yourself bruised again? Come here and hold on to my sleeve.”

Purple eyes blinked at him. Once. Twice. Thrice.

“Well? Have you gone deaf too?”

She obeyed, a little hesitant and unsure but grabbed onto his jacket’s sleeve. Her mind was too fuzzy to actively think, so she absentmindedly listened to his onslaughts of insults towards her intelligence.

“Eat faster so you can sleep already, dummy,” continued Draco as they sat down by their usual spot in the Slytherins table. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes hard. He was always like that, especially in the presence of his arch-nemesis or stupid little twats that wouldn’t mind their own business.

Greg and Vince knew that look all too well, but even they could tell it was different. Because it was aimed at Diana.

The words he spoke were just as sharp as his aristocratic features, however, lines in between them were tender and caring. Greg and Vince were confused, they couldn’t tell if he was also starting to bully her just like he did to them. They worried, exchanging glances with one another. Draco kept going, putting food on her plate and pouring her water while his mouth flowed endlessly with quips.

The two boys in front of them grew increasingly concerned especially when he didn’t even insult Potter and Weasley’s ugly sweaters, nor even turned his head to look at them.

“You’re so slow,” Draco clicked his tongue. “Here,” he picked up her set of fork and knife and proceeded to cut the meat into tiny bits.

Now, Harry and Ron were staring at them too. All sets of eyes on them were bulging out their sockets at the interaction.

“Am I seeing things or is Malfoy being. . .” Ron gulped. “Nice?”

Harry shared the same sentiments with his friend. He wondered if the twins put a spell on his glasses causing him to hallucinate and they managed to prank Ron too. “I’m not sure either.”

Eventually, students slowly trickled out of the room and into their respective common rooms. On the way back, Draco and Diana managed to lose Greg and Vince causing the former to abruptly stop in the middle of the hallway and the latter to bump into his back.

“What--”

“Where’s Crabbe and Goyle?” He asked, looking around the area but to no avail, they weren’t anywhere near them.

Diana’s sleepiness snapped and seeped down unto the cold floors. Gone was the fog in her brain, giving way to the hamster running inside it on a wheel to create power for her brain cells to work.

“Go find them,” answered Diana, placing her hand gently on his arm.

He pursed his lips, eyes glancing to the empty hallway and back to her. She rolled her eyes, at the look of hesitation on his face. He couldn’t possibly think she was _that_ incompetent.

“I’ll be fine,” she exasperated. “Go on, I’ll walk back to the common room on my own.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed at her, glanced back again to the hallway. He was still hesitating. By now, Diana was getting offended. She huffed, crossing her arms, and gave him her rare glares. This boy was underestimating her too much. Wait till he finds out that she could pierce someone’s chest as if she were leisurely playing darts using the knife currently strapped underneath her skirt.

“Just go, worrywart. You’re starting to offend me by your lack of faith.”

He rolled his eyes but did leave. The two idiots probably got distracted by sweets and passed out somewhere. If they were, there was no way in Salazar’s pit was he going to waste his energy to bring them back.

Students knew to stay away whenever Draco stalked down the halls. His arms languidly swinging by his sides and expensive shoes clicked against the tiles. He was getting impatient now. He hasn’t seen them and for a moment thought of returning to Diana’s side. Only Salazar knows she’s probably tripped on her own again but this time without him to stop her face from getting bruised.

 _Last one_ , he thought as he came across a small intersection. If he did not find them, he didn’t care anymore.

“. . .am a prefect. Nothing’s about to attack me.”

Ah, that voice could only belong to one of the ginger weasels infesting the castle. Maybe Crabbe and Goyle could wait. He would never pass on the opportunity to insult the blood-traitor scums.

However, it was deemed unnecessary to continue his search when his two burling friends came to view.

“There you are,” he drawled, looking at the three intellectually challenged. “Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I’ve been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny.”

Draco glanced at Goyle, eyeing the glasses perched on his nose. They looked familiar. “Why are you wearing glasses?”

“Oh, uh, um--” he stuttered as he took the glasses and folded them up to hide away inside his robes. “Reading.”

“Reading?” Draco repeated, his eyes narrowing in doubt. “I didn’t know you could read.”

Draco glanced at Percy Weasley. His gaze was venomous as if his red hair was insulting his very existence. “And what’re you doing down here, Weasley?”

“Watch your attitude, Malfoy,” he was enraged. “You ought to show respect to a school _prefect_.”

Draco angled his nose high, in a way his mother would be proud of him and walked away after motioning for the two to follow him. He didn’t need to look back to know if they got his message, their thunderous footsteps were enough.

“That Peter Weasley—“

“Percy,” Crabbe corrected.

“Whatever,” Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ve noticed him sneaking around the dungeons lately. I bet he thinks he’s going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed.”

He let out a short, derisive laugh as Harry and Ron glanced excitedly at one another. It was going exactly as planned. But, their mini-celebration halted when Malfoy paused in front of a bare, damp stone wall.

“What’s the new password again—oh, yeah—pureblood!”

A stone door magically appeared and slid open. Draco confidently marched inside, eyes bouncing around to try to catch a glimpse of black hair or purple eyes but his shoulders slumped in disappointment when he didn’t.

“Wait here,” commanded Draco to Crabbe and Goyle, lazily lifting his hand towards the couch in front of the fireplace. “I’ll go and get it my father’s just sent it to me—“

He bounded up the stairs to their room and quickly dashed out with a slightly thick stack of paper in his hands. He came back a minute later, thrusting the newspaper clipping under Crabbe’s nose.

“Look,” he laughed.

_INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty_

_Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car._

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley’s resignation._

_“Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute,” Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. “He is_ _clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be_ _scrapped immediately.”_

_Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or_ _she’d set the family ghoul on them._

Draco watched Crabbe’s eyes widen in shock as Goyle glanced at him with concern. Something twitched inside his head.

“Well?” he said impatiently. Why weren’t they dying of laughter? Have they suddenly gotten mad or something? “Don’t you think it’s funny?”

All he got was a weak arse attempt of a laugh.

The itch in his mind was getting stronger now. It just so happens that his hate for the blood-traitors was stronger to pay attention to their unusual behavior.

“Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them,” Draco fell back on the couch behind him and casually leaned back with his arm resting on the top of the furniture. “You’d never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave.”

Snapping a wizard’s one in half is a taboo amongst the Wizarding World. Even if the person was a criminal with a one-way ticket to Azkaban, their wand will only be locked away. Never destroyed. Draco’s dark “humor” had gotten him in trouble multiple times but that never stopped him. Crabbe and Goyle never stopped him. They laughed with him.

So, he knew something was wrong when the two’s faces were contorted with fury.

“What’s up with you, Crabbe?” he snapped.

“Stomachache,” Crabbe grunted, looking away at Draco’s sharp gaze.

Draco let out a snicker. Maybe he was just being paranoid. “Well, go to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me.”

Goyle’s hand was tightening into a fist but Draco went on, “I suppose Dumbledore’s trying to hush it all up. He’ll be sacked if it doesn’t stop soon. Father’s always said old Dumbledore’s the worst thing that’s ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borne. A decent headmaster would never have let slime like that Creevey in.”

He stood up from his seat and paced around as he made terrible impressions of Colin simping for Harry Potter. Draco eventually stopped and perched himself on top of a desk. A tiny wrapped gift with a green bow littered the space so he grabbed it and continued by saying, ”Saint Potter, the Mudbloods’ friend,” said Malfoy slowly. “He’s another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn’t go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he’s Slytherin’s heir!”

“But then you must have some idea who’s behind it all,” said Goyle.

“You know I don’t, Goyle. I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you?” he answered. Draco tossed the gift into the air and would catch it again like a golden snitch but stopped when he heard something moving inside. He shook it once again, near his ear before turning to the two figures on the couch and asked, “Is this yours?”

When Goyle shook his head, glancing back at Crabbe, Draco went to pocket the thing but then a voice called out.

“That’s mine.”

Three pairs of eyes moved, as though they were _imperio’d_ to and stared at the princess entering their vision.

Diana covered her yawn with a delicate hand as she walked towards the fireplace with her furry heeled slippers cackling with the fire. Her freshly brushed hair was tamed under the white headband she wore as her silk robe swayed with every step she took. Her lips were glossy and skin glass-like from her night skincare routine.

“Yours?” Draco slowly repeated.

She let out a hum in reply and stole the small box from his fingertips. It was the gift from the young duke. She must’ve forgotten to bring it to her room through the haze of exhaustion. She did not hesitate to open it, revealing baroque dangling heart-shaped earrings.

They were beautiful and elegant, suiting her style. The young duke paid more attention than she thought. She wasn’t one for huge jewels and gems--contrary to popular belief. The gifts nobles have sent to her have always been big and eye-blinding. Since she never returned them or commented, it was concluded that she loved them. Of course, they never knew she kept them purely for the reason of money. Diana did not know what to think of that piece of information.

“So,” hence she casually changed the subject. “What are you three talking about?”

“The chambers of secret,” Crabbe piped up. Silence greeted him, his sudden interruption was unusual for the silent boy. Goyle cast him a pointed look, glancing worriedly at the two Slytherins.

“I see. . .” An amused smile on her lips as she raised an eyebrow. “Hasn’t your father told you about it?” Diana glanced at the brooding Draco still glaring at the jewelry in her hands.

“Yes,” he muttered, then cleared his throat. “Father won’t tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it’ll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing — last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a--” He stopped short, glancing nervously at Diana before continuing. “Muggleborn died. So I bet it’s a matter of time before one of them’s killed this time…”

“From what I know,” Diana added. “There’s only been one known family to be directly descended from Salazar Slytherin.”

She crossed her legs after sitting down on the plush couch where Draco once sat while clipping the earrings on. They were slightly heavier than her pearl ones, causing her to be more aware of them.

“Oh?” Draco sat beside her, his arms resting on the back of the couch, facing towards her. “You haven’t told me this.”

“I asked a trusted source for this information and only got it this morning,” she answered, the lie smoothly rolling past her tongue. “I have been told they were the Gaunt Family. The parseltongue language was always passed down to their children and would only use it to communicate with one another.”

“The Gaunt Family?” Crabbe muttered.

“Oh yes,” Diana leaned back, the warmth of Draco’s arm brushing her silk-covered shoulders. “There’s only been one member of that family that attended Hogwarts 50 years ago. Which just so happened to be the same year the Chambers of Secrets last opened. Coincidence?” She smirked, eyes glinting in the fire-lit room. “I think not.”

“Did you get their name?” Draco asked.

She shook her head. “Unfortunately not.”

Draco hummed in thought, eyes lazily sweeping their surroundings as his mind also ran with questions. Then again, whoever opened the Chambers was doing the purebloods a favor. He only hoped he knew so he could help them.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Diana once again piped up, rummaging through her robe’s pockets to bring out two small packets of sweets. She offers it to them, another one of her infamous angelic smiles on her face. “Here.”

Draco scowled as the two dunderheads accepted her sweets. “Will you stop feeding them sweets? They’re not dogs for Salazar’s sake. Crabbe here even has a stomach ache presumably from the excessive hogging of food he did. They’re fat enough as they are.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having more weight than others. Stop fat-shaming you prat. I reckon they have more muscles than you do,” she bites back. Bulky was the more fitting word to describe her two friends and she’s seen them carry heavy objects for Draco and be his shield.

He jerked his head back, rightfully offended by her comment. He had muscles too. He was sure of it. But just for good measure, he glanced down his body, sternly staring at the covered areas.

Before Draco could quip back an insult her way, Crabbe yelped. The two snapped their heads back in front of them.

The potion was already wearing off. Crabbe’s face was burning from the heat of his embarrassment as his hair started to change to a rosy tint. Diana’s lip twitched upward when she saw Harry--disguised as Goyle--started to change as well. His scar was glaringly obvious now. It was a miracle Draco didn’t notice.

Her eyes fluttered towards the still brooding blond beside her. Or did he?

“Medicine for my stomach,” Ron grunted, jumping to his feet with Harry by his side and sprinted out of the Slytherin common room.

She couldn’t help it. A giggle managed to escape her, causing Draco to turn his attention back to her.

“What are you giggling at?”

Diana shook her head, a smirk playing on her lips. “Nothing.”


End file.
